End of the Crisis, a Final Fantasy VII fanfiction
by Life of the Planet
Summary: What if the Turks had found Zack before the army did? Alternate ending to Crisis Core and alternate opening to the original game. ZackxAerith, CloudxTifa Rated T for Cid's and Barret's cursing, and all the plot elements of Final Fantasy VII.
1. Angels in Choppers

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core, or any of the other games in the series or the characters. If I did (which I don't), neither Zack nor Aerith would have died, and this is how the story would have progressed._

End of the Crisis

Chapter 1: Angels in Choppers

Reno and Rude of the Turks flew above the wastelands surrounding Midgar, scouring the area thoroughly for a certain SOLDIER 1st class and Infantryman, so far to no avail.

"In this kind of wasteland it will be impossible to find those two", complained Reno.

Rude replied sternly, "No matter the mission we always finish our jobs because---"

"We're Turks", finished Reno, smirking.

Rude replied, "Mm. And also---it seems like Tseng has something he'd like to give him."

"To the target?" replied Reno, slightly surprised that their target was getting a present worth four Christmases. All he got as a reply was another "Mm."

"A failed postman's job that's taken over a year…", joked Reno.

Cissnei's voice came in. "Reno, Rude, how's the situation?"

Reno replied, "Nothing at all."

Rude inquired, "What about you?"

"The same. From here I'll be going to point 235. Reno, Rude go to point

120."

Rude complied with a "Roger."

Reno added, "We better hurry, or our targets will be filled with bullet holes."

Just as the two Turks were about to change sectors, Reno spotted something below.

"Yo, Rude, hang onto that order for a sec."

Reno pulled out his binoculars and zoomed in. Sure enough, there was their quarry in the back of a yellow pickup truck, headed straight for Midgar—and the Shin-Ra Army.

"Hey, Ciss, I found 'em! Repeat: Targets sighted!"


	2. Crisis Averted

Chapter 2: Crisis Averted

Meanwhile, Zack and Cloud had gotten off the truck, and Zack hid Cloud behind a rocky outcropping, where the army wouldn't find him. But just as Zack turned around, the Turks' chopper landed, blocking his exit.

"Yo, Zack! Whattup?" yelled Reno casually.

"So, what? They sent the Turks to take me out instead?" asked Zack, readying his sword.

"Are you kiddin', man? Tseng and Cissnei would kill me if I did that! Not that I'd want to anyway. The only place we're takin' you is outta harm's way." Reassured Reno.

"Unless you'd like to take on the army by yourself?" asked Rude, stepping out of the chopper. "Odds are, you won't survive".

"Plus, that would be pretty insensitive of you, dying right now, when you're so close to seeing her again", added Reno.

Zack knew the Turks were here to help, and he knew they were right; he wouldn't make it if he went up against the army. Besides, knowing Reno and Rude, they probably wouldn't let him try, anyway. So, with Reno and Rude's help, Zack loaded Cloud into the helicopter, and they took off.

"So, where are we headed?" asked Zack.

"Tseng's got a little present for ya", replied Reno. "We're meetin' him at the Sector 6 Park, more secure, farther away from Shin-Ra."

"Good, because I don't want Cloud getting anywhere near Hojo. Who knows what another does of mako would do to him in this state?" said Zack.

Reno took a quick look at Cloud before turning back to the controls. "Ya got a point there, but it looks like just a minor dose of mako poisoning to me. A coupla days rest, good food, and he'll be fine." After seeing Zack's skeptical look, Reno added, "Hey, we may not be in SOLDIER, but even Turks gotta learn about medical emergencies."

Rude added, "Not much use in sending a Turk to kill when said Turk can't avoid being killed".

When they arrived at the park, Tseng was already waiting for them. Obviously, the park wasn't exactly big enough for a chopper. Zack descended the rope ladder with Cloud over his shoulder, and walked over to Tseng.

"Zack, nice to see you again. How long has it been? Four years?" greeted Tseng.


	3. Four Year Reunion

Chapter 3: Four—Year Reunion

"Hey, Tseng. How's Aerith?" asked Zack.

"You're not going to see her yourself?" asked Tseng.

"No, I am, just asking, you know, I mean, four years, huh…."

"I have something for you", said Tseng.

He handed Zack a box. "These are 88 letters from Aerith to you, written over the span of the four years you were gone."

Zack remembered the one letter he had gotten from the Angeal Copy. It had been the last one, it said. So, Aerith had written 89 letters to him. Shakily, he took the box from Tseng, his eyes tearing up.

"Go to her" said Tseng gently, understanding. "But Zack, there's something I should tell you. Aerith is an Ancient, remember? Shin-Ra is going to be coming after her because they believe she will lead them to the Promised Land, a land abundant with mako. As a Turk, I'll be sent to capture her, but unfortunately, my skills have been getting a bit sloppy, and I may 'fail'".

Zack smiled. "Thanks Tseng, don't worry, Aerith will be safe with me. Oh, and is there anything you can do about Cloud here? It looks like mako poisoning, but…"

"It seems like a pretty minor case. He should be fine with the proper care." Answered Tseng.

"That's what Reno said. Wow, never thought his advice would be truthful." Said Zack.

"Reno may be careless at times, but he's got a good heart", answered Tseng. "Remember, take care of Aerith".

With that, Tseng climbed up the ladder into the chopper, and Zack hoisted Cloud up over his shoulder, holding the box of letters in his other hand, and said, "C'mon Cloud, there's someone I want you to meet."

At a church in the slums, Aerith tended to her flowers, praying to the Planet for Zack's safe return. But her faith was growing smaller by the day. It had been four years. Where was he?

Suddenly, the doors opened, and there stood Zack, with a box of letters in his hand, and an unconcious guy slung over his shoulder.

"Honey, I'm home."


	4. The SOLDIER and the Ancient

_Thanks to everyone who supports my story. Here's another chapter (based on a game that I DO NOT OWN!)_

Chapter 4: The SOLDIER and the Ancient

Zack had to set down Cloud and the letter box quickly in order to make room for the girl running full speed into his arms. Gently, he held her, stroking her hair, whispering comforting words to her. "Don't worry, I'm back. It's really me. It's OK." Aerith was crying harder than she had ever before. After four years, she was finally reunited with Zack. After all the worrying, the sorrow, the uncertainty, she could finally know that _he is alive_. This silent reunion continued for what seemed an eternity. In their happiness, it was just them, Zack and Aerith. Nothing else mattered, nothing else existed.

When they finally let go of each other, Aerith had stopped crying long enough to take in Zack and his luggage. The box she recognized: it was Tseng's carrying case for her 88 letters; the last she had sent along with the Angeal Copy to find Zack. The other, however…

"And who is this?" asked Aerith.

"This is my buddy, Cloud. I met him in Modeoheim, and we were both in Nibelheim together. Since that mission four years ago, me and Cloud have been on the run from you-name-it: sentry robots, the army, even the Turks!"

"Tseng was sent after you?" asked Aerith in surprise.

"Well, not exactly Tseng…" Zack began, but was interrupted by a groan. Suddenly, Cloud began to stir, and his eyes opened. He let out a huge yawn, sending both Zack and Aerith into bursts of laughter. At this, Cloud jumped up, startled at his new surroundings, much like the creature his hair was often compared to.

"Welcome back, buddy!" greeted Zack.

"Zack? I…where are we? What happened? The last thing I remember was…Sephiroth! Tifa! Where is she!? Is she okay!?" exclaimed Cloud anxiously.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Cloud, I'll explain everything. Aerith here probably wants to know where I've been for the last four years anyway." reassured Zack.

At the mention of Aerith, Cloud turned to her, and thought it best to introduce himself.

"Oh, hey there. You must be Aerith, Zack's girl. The name's Cloud Strife."

Aerith was surprised that Cloud knew her, but suspected that Zack must have mentioned her, so she shook Cloud's hand, saying, "Nice to meet you, Cloud."


	5. Four Year Absence

Chapter 5: Four—Year Absence

So Zack began his tale, telling Aerith and Cloud (Cloud was just recovering, so he couldn't tell the parts that he was there for) all about Genesis and Sephiroth, about the Nibelheim Incident, about their four-year submersion in mako, their breakout, and finally, saving Genesis. After Zack had finished, Aerith just sat there in amazement, hardly able to speak. When she finally found the courage, the first thing she said was, "So while I've been worrying about you four four years, you've been sleeping all this time, huh?"

"Uhhhh….." Zack didn't know how to respond to that. Luckily for him, Aerith was joking, as he could see the grin spreading wider and wider until all three of them burst out laughing.

"Oh, Aerith, when Tseng gave me the letters from you, he warned me that Shin-Ra's going to be coming after you. They think you can lead them to the Promised Land, whatever that is."

Aerith looked thoughtful. "Whenever my mother mentioned the Promised Land, she would say, 'Someday, Aerith, we'll find our own Promised Land, and then we'll be at peace.' I don't know what she meant exactly, but she said _our own_ Promised Land, and that we'd be _at peace_. It's just a guess, but the Promised Land could just be the final resting place for Cetra after death, while it could be something entirely different to another. From what I've heard, the Promised Land promises supreme happiness. But everyone has a different idea of supreme happiness."

"And Shin-Ra's idea is that happiness comes from money. The more money, the happier you are." Growled Zack, knowing that greed had no end. "It doesn't matter, anyway. Whatever happens, I'll protect you."

"Hey! What about me?" asked Cloud. "I may not be a SOLDIER, but I'm pretty good with the rifle."

"The more the merrier, Cloud! But first, you'd like to find Tifa, right?" asked Zack. Cloud nodded, trying not to show his nervousness.

"Well, we can always take a look around the slums," suggested Aerith. "There's always some info to be found there, especially the market."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Zack. "Now that me and Aerith are back together, Cloud's gonna feel left out til we get him to see Tifa! Let's get going!"

"H, Hey! Wait a minute!", called Cloud, running after the two, who were laughing as they headed out of the church.

Meanwhile, in a secret room below Sector 7, an Anti-Shin-ra organization made ready their plans for the next day. Their target would be the Sector 1 Reactor.


	6. Tifa's Seventh Heaven

Tifa's Seventh Heaven

The trio wandered through the market, looking for someone who knew the slums well. The problem was, the person with the most information was most likely a criminal or had ties to one, and therefore would be hiding from Shin-Ra. As they passed two men who looked like they drank pretty much every chance they got, Zack overheard their conversation.

"Hey, you hear bout the new bar in 7? Seventh Heaven, 's called. Run by a hot lil chick. Think her name's Tifa or sumtin. Killer figure!"

"Really? Man, as if drinks weren't enough, now there's a fuckin' hot lil bitch runnin' the place? I'll come for the drinks, but I'll stay as long as I like, eh?"

The two perverts walked away laughing, Zack stopped Aerith and Cloud, as he had just remembered the conversation he had had with a certain carpenter about four years ago…"

"_How about: Seventh Heaven, a place of paradaise in the Slums!" suggested Zack._

"_Seventh Heaven?" Hmmm…yeah, that's it! I'm getting' an image now…yeah, it'll be run by a cute girl, with a big bosom, killer figure!"_

After telling the other two (and seeing Cloud's face, it looked like he might just murder the two guys), they headed to the station to board the train. Before doing so, they bought a couple of accessories from the shop (disguises would be more appropriate, as the bought items consisted of blackglasses, facemasks, and black cowls, giving the three a somewhat suspicious and comical appearance). On the train, Cloud thought about Tifa. He was so nervous. He hadn't seen her in four years. Zack knew what he was thinking, and told him, "Just tell her how you feel, yeah? It'll be fine, man".

When the train finally arrived at the Sector 7 station, the three exited, discarding their cheap digsuises, and headed for what looked like the residential area (or as residential as it got in the slums), and saw a bar with a large sign above it reading, "Seventh Heaven". They went up to the door, and before Cloud was about to open it, he suddenly turned around and tried to run away, only to be caught by the arms by Zack and Aerith, who dragged the struggling Cloud to the door, and shoved him in before following suit.

Tifa had never thought she'd end up working in a bar, and yet, here she was. Then again, a bar was the best place to collect information, among others. The problem being, of course, her body shape invited all kinds of unwelcome guests, and contrary to _that_ kind of belief, she was not, nor would she ever be, anything short of a virtuous woman who, like other women of virtue, would only give her virginity to her newly wed husband, married for love. At the moment, though, tending the bar in the slums, it didn't seem like Tifa would have that kind of future. That was when a spiky-haired blond came tumbling through the door, landing in front of the counter, followed by another spiky-haired man and who appeared to be his girlfriend. Tifa's eyes widened in shock as she recognized two of her three visitors. "Cloud?! Zack?!"

"Hey, Tifa! Miss us?" asked Zack, smiling as if it had just been a week since they met.


	7. AVALANCHE

_OK, obeying the demands of my readers, here's another chapter. I still don't own anything of Final Fantasy VII. And yes, Genesis and Sephiroth will appear, Sephiroth obviously because it's going to be in the original game's story, just a bit different. _

Chapter 7: AVALANCHE

Cloud had just finished telling his side of the Nibelheim Incident, already confessing to how he wasn't able to join SOLDIER. Naturally, this meant nothing to Tifa.

"But still, you kept you promise, Cloud. You came for me when I needed you." Tifa consoled him.

"Yeah, and besides, I'm a First Class, and I'm not the one who killed Sephiroth, am I? You may not be SOLDIER, Cloud, but you've got something special", added Zack.

"But I…I didn't get there in time. Sephiroth still hurt Tifa." Cloud went on blaming himself.

Zack finally lost his temper at Cloud's self-loathing. "Damnit, Cloud! Did you just hear me!? Wake up! Tifa's alive, and you're here mourning your own damn weaknesses when you could be doing something! Shin-Ra tried to kill us, and if you think they're gonna leave us alone just 'cause they failed, you're seriously fucked up!" he yelled.

Tifa tried a different approach. "It's okay, Cloud. I've been training, I'm great in hand-to-hand combat. I can take care of don't have to worry."

Zack had, surprisingly, calmed down rather quickly. "Besides, I never thought a gun really suited you, Cloud. The way you took on Sephiroth, you're a SOLDIER in my book!"

"R…really?" asked Cloud, unsure.

"Hell yeah! In fact, why don't we start teaching you how to use a sword, huh?" asked Zack.

Tifa thought this may be a good time to make her offer. "Hey, guys, since you're on the run from Shin-Ra, you're probably looking for work, right?"

Zack replied, "Yeah, what do you have in mind?"

Tifa smiled sweetly. "Have you ever heard of AVALANCHE?"

Descending into the secret room, Cloud was the first, followed by Tifa, Zack and Aerith. He came face-to-face with a giant of a man, with one of his arms made into a gun. Cloud just stood there, unable to speak, while Tifa calmly said, "Barret, I think we found some new recruits."


	8. A New Beginning

_Not to worry guys, I'm not gonna kill off Cloud or Zack (Seriously, I'm hurt, I created this story so that Zack could live). Anyway, I still don't own Final Fantasy VII, or any of its characters. LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!_

Chapter 8: A New Beginning

The man with the gun-arm looked around stupidly and asked, "New recruits? Where?"

Zack coughed. "I think she means us, pops."

"POPS?! Why you little…" growled Barret until he saw who he was talking to. "You guys are the new recruits?! Ya gotta be shittin' me, Tifa!"

Tifa simply replied, "Zack used to be in SOLDIER, Cloud was an infantryman, and Aeris is the last Ancient."

Unfortunately, Barret only heard the 'SOLDIER' bit. He growled, "SOLDIER?! I ain't havin' no fuckin' SOLDIER on my team!"

Zack shot back, "Good, because I'm an _ex_-SOLDIER, Grandpa!"

"GRANDPA?! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF…" Barret stopped, as Zack had his sword held up to Barret's chin. Meanwhile, Aeris and Cloud weren't exactly in the best mental state right now, due to the fight that had taken place between Zack and Barret.

Barret, surprisingly, burst out laughing. "Ya got guts, kid, I like that! Welcome to AVALANCHE!"

Later that evening, the group had finished welcoming their new members after learning their talents. Zack and Cloud had gone out to spar, Cloud having bought a simple, yet effective, Longsword from the Sector 7 shop, and Tifa and Aeris were talking in the bar, while Barret slept with the other members.

"So, Tifa", pressed Aeris, "Do you like Cloud?"

Tifa didn't exactly know how to respond. "Well, when we were kids, Cloud made this…promise. He said he'd come and protect me if I was ever in danger. I guess he kinda fulfilled it when Sephiroth hurt me in Nibelheim…"

"Aww, how romantic!" gushed Aeris, causing Tifa to blush.

"The problem is, he's still kinda shy" replied Tifa, to which Aeris reassured her, "Hey, if he's with Zack, he's probably gonna open up one of these days, right?" This sent the girls into fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Zack, entering the bar with Cloud following behind.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all", Aeris said quickly.

"So, how was the sparring?" asked Tifa.

"How Cloud never made it into SOLDIER is beyond me." said Zack. "He really put up a fight, disarmed me of my weapon, even managed to hold me off, too."

Cloud, hearing this, blushed, before going to bed.

Tifa whispered to Zack, "Did you go easy on him?"

Zack whispered back, "Honestly, no. That kid's got something special."


	9. An Old Foe, or A New Ally?

_Ok, guys, thanks for all your support so far. In response to your wishes, here's another chapter. NOTE: Aeris WILL be kidnapped by Tseng like in the game, despite Zack being alive, but only because President Shin-Ra ends up dead (remember?) *plays One-Winged Angel*_

Chapter 9: An Old Foe, or A New Ally?

"HELL NO!" yelled Zack after hearing Barret's plan. "WE ARE NOT GOING TO SACRIFICE MILLIONS OF PEOPLE JUST TO BLOW UP A SINGLE REACTOR!"

"YA GOTTA EXPECT A FEW CASUALTIES! IT'S FOR THE PLANET!" argued Barret.

"CASUALTIES, MY ASS!" shot back Zack. "YOU'RE SOUNDING JUST LIKE SHIN-RA, SACRIFICING INNOCENT PEOPLE JUST TO FULFILL YOUR OWN GOALS!"

That quickly silenced Barret. When he finally spoke again, it was in a quieter tone. "Well, then, what do you have in mind?"

Zack explained his plan. Using his Poison materia, Zack would cast Bio on the main generator, melting it away due to the acid. This would most likely cause a small explosion, in turn causing a chain reaction that would destroy the entire reactor, like in Barret's plan. However, Aeris, with her Shield materia that Zack had given her, would shield them in front of the generator, protecting them from the blast, and preventing the explosion from reaching any more than a few feet. Zack disliked putting Aeris in that kind of danger, but he had faith in her abilities.

"Damn, man that's crazy! …I like it! Let's go!" yelled Barret happily.

So, Barret, Cloud, Zack, Aeris, Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie set out for the Sector 7 Station. None of them noticed a figure flying overhead, heading for the same destination…

Cloud and Zack hid on the roof of the train while the others waited inside. When the train disembraked at the Sector 1 Station, Wedge and Jessie took out the two guards in the area, and motioned for the others to follow. When they got to a security gate in the main area of Sector 1, Jessie, who was busy hacking the terminal, asked, "By the way, I never caught your names."

"I'm Aeris, a flower girl, the last Ancient, and Zack's girl." (Zack blushed at this)

"Zack, ex-SOLDIER, 1st Class".

"Cloud, former Shin-Ra infantryman".

When the gate opened, they continued through to the reactor, making their way down to the generator. However, before they were able to proceed with their plan, they noticed something: the generator was sparking, about to explode!

"How…?" asked Zack, in shock. Stepping forward, he saw the problem, and it shocked him even more. A single jet-black feather was imbedded in the generator, the sharp end sticking into it, causing the oncoming explosion. "Shit…" muttered Zack, thinking of only two people at that time.

"Change of plans!" yelled Zack. "Skip phase 1, proceed immediately to phase 2! Aeris, are you ready?"

Aeris nodded, knowing that everyone was counting on her. She activated her Shield materia, protecting everyone, as the generator burst, causing a hughe blast that washed over the shield, dissipating into mist upon contact, leaving the reactor still standing, but the generator beyond repair.

"Alright!" yelled Zack, pumping his fist in the air. "Way to go, Aeris!"

"Damn, man, that's some talented girl ya got there!", complimented Barret.

With that, they headed back to Sector 7, but Zack still couldn't get the black feather out of his mind. Someone had survived, but which one?


	10. AVALANCHE Strikes Again

_Thanks to all my readers for their support. Worry not; Zack and Aeris will live, as killing them would be contradicting this story's purpose. I assure you, that is the last thing on my mind. Now, on with the story!_

Chapter 10: AVALANCHE Strikes Again

The next day, the group got ready for their trip to the Sector 5 Reactor. Aeris was nervous, as her church and house were in Sector 5, but Zack assured her, "Hey, it'll be just like Sector 1! We'll stop the blast before it even leaves the reactor!" When Cloud heard Tifa was coming too, he at first was reluctant, but Tifa simply said, "It's time to show you why noone like Sephiroth can ever hurt me again!" And so, the group left the bar, bringing Marlene with them, as Aeris had suggested letting her mother watch the girl. This proved convenient, as they were heading for Sector 5 regardless.

On the train, there were no Shin-Ra employees on the car that AVALANCHE was riding on. Everyone got settled into seats and waited, with Marlene snuggling up against Barret, covered by the man's only good arm. Watching this tender moment, Zack smiled. _Huh, guess the big guy's got a heart after all_, he thought. He walked over to Cloud, who seemed nervous, and asked him what the problem was. Cloud answered, "Well, this is only one of my first real missions, right?" Zack chuckled. "Cloud, you beat Sephiroth when I couldn't. We've been over this before, remember?" Cloud nodded, knowing Zack was right, and thankful for the encouragement.

Finally, the train reached Sector 5. Aeris directed the group to her house, and entering, Zack saw Aeris' mother.

"Mom, Zack's back!"

"Aeris, where have you been? You didn't come home last night, I was so worried…Oh! And who are these people?"

"Pleased to meet ya, ma'am. Name's Barret."

"I'm Tifa."

"Cloud, a friend of Zack's."

"Well, well, the famous Zack Fair. I finally get to meet you. What have you been doing these past four years?"

Zack explained. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Gainsborough, but Cloud and I, we've been on the run from Shin-Ra for four years, and just got back to Midgar a couple of days ago."

Elmyra relaxed, and saw Marlene. "And what is your name, little one?"

"I'm Marlene."

"This is my daughter, I was wondering if you'd mind watching her for a while? See, none of us really care 'bout Shin-Ra, an' we been strikin' back, to save the Planet."

Elmyra realized this must be AVALANCHE, and also realized that if Aeris was with them, along with Zack, then they must be good people. "I'd love to have Marlene over. Just come back in one piece, please?"

Barret nodded, and the group set off for the reactor. When they got inside, they found the generator intact, unlike last time. Biggs, Wedge,and Jessie, who had gone on ahead while they were at Aeris' house, were waiting. Zack cast Bio on the generator, and it started melting away, sparking and getting ready to explode. Just before it did, Aeris cast Shield and the blast ceased upon contact with the barrier. With that, another reactor had gone out of commission. The group exited the reactor, deciding it would be best to split up. Biggs, Wedge and Jessie went one way, the others went another. However, on their way out, Shin-Ra troops surrounded them on all sides. Emerging from the corridor ahead came the most hated face in Midgar.

President Shin-Ra.


	11. Deja Vu

_Get Ready! For "His" return shall not be forestalled muchlonger…not this chapter, but soon, I assure you!_

Chapter 11 Déjà vu

"President Shinra?" exclaimed Barret, surprised.

"Why is the President here?" asked Tifa.

"And more importantly, what does he want?" asked Zack.

Aeris knew the answer. "He's here for me. I'm the last Ancient."

"Hmm…So you all must be that……what was it?" asked President Shinra boringly.

Barret, angered, shouted, "AVALANCHE! And don't ya forget it! So you're President Shinra, huh?"

Zack approached the president, greeting him. "Long time no see, Mr. President."

"…Long time no see?" asked the President, surprised, then realized who it was. "Oh! You! You're the SOLDIER who was sent after Genesis! Er…what was your name?"

"Zack."

"Ah, that's right. Forgive me for asking, but I can't be expected to remember each person's name, unless you became someone like Angeal, Genesis, or Sephiroth. Ahhh, those three were brilliant together. Perhaps too brilliant…"

"Don't talk about them like failed science experiments!" yelled Zack, infuriated.

Barret interrupted. "I don't give a damn 'bout none of that! This place's outta commission! Serves y'all right!"

President Shinra mocked him. "And such a waste of good fireworks, just to get rid of vermin like you…"

"Actually, we took care of the generator already. There's not going to be any fireworks!" mocked back Cloud, feeling a surge of bravery. Zack felt proud of Cloud.

"VERMIN!? That all you can say? VERMIN!?" yelled Barret. "Y'all Shinra're the VERMIN, killing the planet! And that makes you King VERMIN! So shu'up jackass!"

President Shinra yawned. "You are beginning to bore me. I'm a very busy man, so if you'll excuse me…I have a dinner to attend."

"Dinner!? Don't gimme that bullshit! I ain't even started wit' you yet!" yelled Barret, reaching boiling point.

The President continued as if Barret hadn't spoken. "But, I've made arrangements for a playmate for you all." He snapped his fingers, and a noise that sounded like propellers echoed throughout the reactor.

"What's that noise?" asked Aeris and Tifa.

Suddenly, a robot hovered up to the group. "What the hell is this!?" yelled Barret.

"Meet 'Airbuster', a techno-soldier. Our Weapons Development Department created him." Explained President Shinra. Then his tone turned twisted, and he said, "I'm sure the data he'll extract from your bodies will be of great use to us in future experiments." As he said this, a helicopter flew over.

"Techno-soldier?" asked Zack and Cloud.

"Now, then, if you'll excuse me." Said President Shinra blandly as he boarded the chopper and flew away.

"This thing is from SOLDIER?" asked Aeris, shaken.

"He did say 'techno-soldier'…" replied Tifa, unsure.

"No way, forget that!" yelled Zack.

"It's just a machine!" added Cloud.

"The hell with what it is! Soon, it's gonna be scrap metal!" yelled Barret, readying his Gun-Arm.

Cloud and Zack slashed at Airbuster with their swords, and Barret pelted Airbusted with bullets. Aeris boosted their defense with Shield, and Tifa showed Cloud how she fought—by beating the tar out of Airbusted with her bare hands. Needless to say, Cloud was stunned, causing Airbusted to shock him with electricity, which resulted in his hair standing on end (if it's even possible to do any more than it already does). Suddenly, Cloud began to glow, and everyone knew what happened. Cloud found his own Limit Break (earlier, Barret and Zack had demonstrated theirs, and Aeris and Tifa had found theirs, but Cloud had turned out to be a late bloomer). He jumped into the air, and launched a series of meteors at Airbuster, defeating it. It sparked, and Barret and Tifa jumped clear, but before Zack, Aeris, and Cloud could do the same, Airbuster exploded, causing the catwalk to collapse, sending the three downwards. _Here we go again…_ thought Zack.


	12. Infiltration

_Soon, he shall return, the forestallment defeated, and the circle brought back to the starting point…anyway, a word about limits: each character will have just one limit break, since that's easier for me to remember. Here's a list of which limits the character has: Zack: Chain Slash_

_Cloud: Meteorain/Meteor Shots_

_Tifa: Final Heaven_

_Barret: Big Shot_

_Aeris: Great Gospel_

_Cid: Jump_

_Cait Sith: Dice_

_Vincent: Chaos_

_Yuffie: Greased Lightning_

_Red XIII: Blood Fang_

Chapter 12: Infiltration

"Well, this feels familiar", Zack joked as he got up off the floor of the church, followed by Cloud and Aeris, who sighed.

"How many guys have to fall out of the sky onto my flowers?" asked Aeris, half joking.

"Don't tell me you're complaining", Zack joked back, feigning horror, causing the three to burst into laughter.

"Anyway, we should get back to Sector 7 to meet up with Barret and Tifa", suggested Cloud. However, before they could leave, three Shin-Ra Infantrymen entered the church with Reno.

"Hey, there Zack! Long time no see!" greeted Reno.

"What do you want, Reno? Something tells me you're not here for a social call", replied Zack, eyeing the troops.

"Afraid I've been sent on a mission to capture the last Ancient." Confessed Reno. This caused Zack and Cloud to draw their weapons and step in front of Aeris protectively.

"Unfortunately, I've never been one to follow orders", joked Reno, smirking, as he took out the three Infantrymen with an electric shock. "You just gonna stand there? Shin-Ra ain't gonna believe you took 'em out if the only signs of damage are electrical. Start choppin' the corpses, yo!"

Cloud, Zack, and Aeris grimaced, but Reno just shrugged it off and said, "Hey, maybe it'll make ya appreciate us Turks more, knowin' the kinda stuff we go through, huh?"

When that was done, Reno added, "Well, since I'm barely escapin' with my life here, might as well make it convincing. I could use a workout!"

Cloud's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"I'm kinda outnumbered, anyway, Spike." Reno winked at this and drew his rod, while Cloud and Zack drew their weapons, both sides knowing the goal was not to kill, but to inflict visible injury upon Reno.

"Let the games begin!" yelled Reno joyfully.

Cloud and Zack double teamed Reno, slashing at his midsection and arms. The swords weren't sharp enough to cut through skin, but still left gashes, while Reno swung his rod at them pathetically, not even trying. "Oh, shit, they're too much! Looks like I failed!" said Reno mournfully. "Oh, well, retreat and live to fight another day!" With that, Reno left.

"Kind of a weird guy, isn't he?"asked Cloud.

"Yeah, but his heart's in the right place when not submerged in alcohol" joked Zack.

The three continued through Sector 5 and headed for Sector 7. Upon arrival, they met up with Barret and Tifa, both relieved they were alright, when Tseng walked up.

"Be grateful to Reno for his little show, but I'm afraid I'mnot that clumsy, and thus, am expected with complete and utter success on my mission" he greeted.

"Tseng…" Zack started to plead.

Tseng bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Zack, Aeris…" Shin-Ra troops, about 30, swarmed the area, surrounding them.

"It's me they want! Get out of here!" Aeris told the others. Naturally, Zack was against this, but he knew they had no choice. He also knew Tseng, and knew that while Tseng might succeed in his mission, it wasn't his job to be prison guard and thus, couldn't be held responsible for a breakout. So, Zack and the others were forced to flee.

While Aeris went quietly to Shin-Ra HQ, Zack and the others were in Wall Market buying, of all things, batteries, having been told they could not reach the plate otherwise. Ascending the giant wire in a back alley, they climbed and climbed and climbed until they reached the entrance of Shin-Ra HQ.

"All right! Let's kick some Shin-Ra ass!" yelled Barret.

"Now, hang on a minute!" called Zack. "We can't just go busting through the front entrance!"

"The hell we can't! I'm gonna bust some heads and…"

"No, because we're not doing Aeris if we do much good if we get caught ourselves" added Cloud.

"Let's take the stairway", suggested Tifa.

And so up they went, ascending the many, many, many, many, many stairs, finally reaching the 49th floor, and fighting off two guards.

"I still can't get over how well you fight, Tifa", said Cloud. "You've really changed".

"Glad you got a girl that can keep up with you, huh?" asked Tifa, causing Cloud to blush.

They continued on up the floors until they arrived at the Science Department's floor. As they headed for the elevator, Cloud saw something.

"Zack, look! Isn't that…?"

"Oh my god, it is!"

Inside the enormous container was the headless, seemingly lifeless body of Jenova.

"So, Shin-Ra brought Jenova here…" Zack thought aloud.

They ascended the elevator to find Aeris in a container with some kind of red animal, with Hojo obsvering from outside.

"HOJO!!!!!" yelled Zack and Cloud in fury.

"Hmmm? Oh, you two again…Misters Fair and Strife, was it? You were a great help to me in my experiments." Said Hojo.

"Barret!" cued Tifa.

Barret nodded, and fired at the container, freeing Aeris and the animal, which then pounced on Hojo, attacking him until he threw it off and fled.

"Aeris, you OK?"asked Zack, worried. Aeris nodded.

"Perhaps we should look for a way out?" suggested the animal, to everyone's surprise. It then introduced itself as Nanaki, and the group proceeded to the elevator, only to find that Rude of the Turks was there. Like Tseng, Rude followed orders but was helpful enough in 'accidentally' forgetting to cuff their hands. They were marched up to the President's office, where…

"Well, well, well, AVALANCHE again? How many times must you meddle in my company's affairs? I assure you, this will be the last time."

"Where's Aeris!?" demanded Zack.

"In a safe place…for now. She, the last Ancient, will lead us to the Promised Land, a land with fertile soil, meaning…"

Barret perked up. "There's gotta be mako!"

"Exactly, and that's where we will build Neo Midgar, Shin-Ra's new pride and joy!"

"You greedy bastard!" yelled Cloud angrily.

"This meeting is over", the president replied and the guards took them back to the detention cells. "If there's anything else, you can talk to my secretary."


	13. Second Chances

_It is time, my friends. As one friend dies, another falls into darkness, and it falls to the third to correct past mistakes…_

Chapter 13: Second Chances

Inside the holding cells, Zack wondered, _Is Aeris alright?_ When he head a sigh on the other side of the wall. "Aeris?" he called.

"Zack?"

"Aeris, are you alright?"

"I'm fine"

"Hey, Aeris?"asked Tifa. "Does the Promised Land really exist?"

"I'm not sure. When I was a child, my mother—my real mother—used to say, 'one day, I'll get out of Midgar and find my own Promised Land'. There are many different interpretations of surpeme happiness, which the Promised Land is supposed to ensure."

"And all Shin-Ra cares about is money and power", growled Zack furiously.

None of them knew how drastically things were about to change, nor that Shin-Ra would not be their main concern in the near future…

When Zack awoke, he saw the door open. Naturally, he investigated. He saw the guard sprwaled out on the floor, with a single black feather in a pool of blood. "Damn", muttered Zack. He woke up Tifa and Cloud, and grabbed the key, opening Aeris' cell and the one containing Barret and Nanaki.

"You go on ahead, I'll clean up here" Barret told them.

They immediately went to the lab, only to find that Jenova had vanished, and every personnel on the floor was dead. They followed a trail of what appeared to be blood up the elevator, and into the president's office on the top floor. What they saw they would never forget.

In his chair, President Shinra sat slumped over the desk, with a katana protruding from his back.

Barret, who had just arrived, was shocked as well. "The head of Shin-Ra is dead…"

Tifa ran over to the desk. "Then this sword is…"

"Sephiroth's!" yelled Cloud and Zack.

"Sephiroth is alive?" gasped Tifa.

"Looks like it" replied Cloud.

"That's his sword, right down to the blade itself" added Zack.

"Who cares who did it? This is the end of the Shin-Ra!" Barret was about to celebrate, but was interrupted by a helicopted docking on the helipad outside. "Damn! Rufus! I forgot about him!"

"Who?" asked Tifa.

"Vice President Rufus" answered Zack.

"President by default, then" added Cloud.

"C'mon" gestured Zack, and they ran outside, but as soon as they exited the office, they found a face familiar to some of them waiting for them.

"And so, out of the two friends remaining, one falls to darkness, and the other must correct his own sins to redeem his corrupted friend".

Zack spoke up first. "Should have known that you'd survive too…Genesis."


	14. The Crimson Warrior

_Fear not, I have no intention on introducing Genesis only to have him be killed off, and yes, he will join the main party. Also, I'm going to use the name "Aerith" instead of "Aeris" from here on. I didn't realize it was Aerith in Crisis Core. Truth be told, after playing Crisis Core, Genesis became me favorite, replacing Sephiroth. Unfortunately, I can't change my screenname, can I? =(_

_Sephiroth: You choose him over me!?_

_ME: O_O_

_Genesis: It is only fitting I be loyal to my fans. _

_*Sephiroth and Genesis fight, Genesis kills Sephiroth*_

_Sephiroth: I will…return… this is…just a prologue to…the chapter…_

_Me: Don't worry, you'll be much more frightening in the story. Speaking of which…_

Chapter 14: The Crimson Warrior

"You seem unsurprised by my return", observed Genesis.

"Well, if Sephiroth survived, why not you? Besides, it's like you said: 'Nothing shall forestall my return'", replied Zack.

"So, you've finally started paying attention to LOVELESS? Regardless, time runs short. It is not by coincidence that we have met. What is our objective?"

"Your objective is a slow, painful, death" replied Rufus, stepping from the shadows. "Normally it is customary to know the name of the enemy, regardless of how long they will live."

"Zack Fair, ex-SOLDIER, 1st class."

"Cloud Strife, former Shinra Infantryman."

"A flower girl from the slums."

"I'm from AVALANCHE!"

"Same here."

"I am a research specimen."

"I doubt my introduction is necessary, but I've never been one to gloat. Genesis Rhapsodos, former SOLDIER, 1st class."

"What a crowd", replied Rufus, in a bored tone that sounded very similar to his father's. "Well, I'm Rufus, President of Shin-Ra Electric Power Company."

"Yer jus' President 'cuz yer ol' man died!" yelled Barret.

"Correct. I'll let you hear my inauguration speech. …Old man tried to control the world with money. It seems to have been working. The population thought that Shin-Ra would protect them. Work at Shin-Ra, get your pay. If a terrorist attacks, the Shin-Ra army will help you. It looks perfect on the outside, but I do things differently. I'll control the world with fear. It takes too much to do it like my old man. A little fear will control the minds of the common people. There's no reason to waste good money on them."

"He likes to make speeches just like his father", remarked Tifa.

"Get outta this building with Aerith!" commanded Zack.

"What?" asked Barret, surprised.

"I'll explain later! This is the real crisis for the Planet!"

"The hell's that supposed to mean?" asked Barret, frustrated.

"Just take my word for it! Cloud, you and Genesis are with me! We'll take care of Rufus!"

"Awright, Zack!" agreed Barret, leaving with Aerith, Tifa, and Nanaki.

Cloud, Zack, and Genesis readied their blades, while Rufus called his pet, Dark Nation, to fight with him. At the same time, a Guard Scorpion marched up. It was an even three-on-three.

Meanwhile, as Aerith, Tifa, Barret, and Nanaki headed down, Aeris stopped. "I'm worried…this is the President…well, the new President…we're talking about here."

"Don't worry; I'll wait for them here", reassured Tifa. "Go!"

Aerith, Barret, and Nanaki stepped onto the elevator, but as soon as they did, they were confronted by an enormous machine on the elevator opposite them. It fired its cannons, knocking out the glass walls and exposing the three. Barret pumped the thing full of bullets, while Nanaki used Fire spells, with Aerith keeping everyone healed. Once the machine was destroyed, it ejected a smaller robot with propellers attached to the top. Nanaki had taken enough damage and began to glow. Suddenly, he sprang at the robot, catching the propellers at just the right moment with his teeth, tearing them out and then threw the robot out of the elevator it was in. Without its propellers, the robot exploded on impact with the pavement outside.

Back on the rooftop, Genesis had gone after the Scorpion, leaving Cloud to fight Dark Nation and Zack faced off against Rufus. "Why…do you want…to fight me?" asked Rufus, panting hard as he used his shotgun to block Zack's sword.

"You want the Promised Land and Sephiroth. I can't let either of you get to it."

Rufus smiled grimly. "Looks like we won't be friends."

Dark Nation was tough battle, but Cloud managed to sever one of its legs, causing it to howl in agony, before Cloud finished it off.

Genesis slashed at the Scorpion's target scope, blinding it long enough for Genesis to destroy it with his Apocalypse limit break.

Rufus fired a couple of rounds at Zack, who deflected them all, and cut the shotgun in half, the impact sending Rufus back. Before Zack could do anything, the helicopter swooped in, and Rufus grabbed the landing gear, being carried off with it.

"Damn", muttered Zack.

"I'll meet you in Kalm. We'll be able to talk there", said Genesis. "It'll be easier to travel split up." With that, he extended his wing, and flew off into the distance.

Zack and Cloud hurried down the stairs, where Tifa was waiting. "Where's Rufus?" she asked.

"I couldn't finish him; he got away" replied Zack.

"This is gonna get complicated" added Cloud.

They hurried to the ground floor to meet the others.

Aerith, Barret, and Nanaki arrived on the ground floor, only to find an army at the entrance. "I'll go on ahead!" yelled Barret. He charged, shooting at the troops, taking them down one by one, but there were too many, and he had to retreat back inside. "Shit…surrounded, huh? If I was alone, this wouldn't be a thang, but I gotta reputation to protect."

"You all get out while you can", urged Aerith. "It's not you they're after…it's me."

"Yeah, well that ain't happenin'" replied Barret. "I never save my own hide when there's others to protect! OK, playtime's over, jackasses!"

"Thank you, Mr. Barret!" said Aerith, joyfully.

"Who you callin' Mr. Barret? That don't sound right!"

Nanaki decided to step in. "Well then, if you're through, might I suggest we think of a way to escape?"

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah…right…So, what do we do?"

Just then, Tifa appeared at the top of the stairs. "Barret!!"

"Tifa! Where're the others?"

"Everyone, over here!" Tifa gestured to the Exhibit Room.

"Huh?" wondered Barret. "What's up? Where's Zack, Cloud, and Red?"

"Just follow me!" Tifa yelled, impatient.

Just then, Zack rode down on a Hardy Daytona, Cloud following on a similar model, and the others climbed into a truck. "Yeehaw!!!!" yelled Zack as he and cloud crashed through the side of the building onto the highway, followed by the truck.

"Uh-oh, looks like we got company. You ready, Cloud? You take the left, I take the right!"

With the both of them defending the truck, the troops on their own cycles were felled in no time, and none got in striking distance of the truck.

After losing the troops, the truck and two bikes skidded to a stop when the highway reached the end of the road. Unfortuately, they were followed by a robot resembling a steamroller.

"Shin-Ra's not very original these days, using more robots than humans…" joked Zack, readying his weapon as the others did the same.


	15. Escape from Midgar

_Sorry for the delay, guys and girls! I honestly had a good reason for it, though: As I'm sure a lot of you have noticed, Sector 7 does not go KABOOM! Therefore, I was stuck on finding an alternate method of killing Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie. I believe I've finally found one. NOTE: This chapter will be revised if it makes you unsatisfied (say, you want the trio to die a different way). Enough chatter, and as Heath Ledger said in the Dark Knight: And, here…we…go!_

Chapter 15: Escape from Midgar

The party slowly made their down a loose wire hanging from the overpass, finally reaching the ground, only to find about 30 Shin-Ra troops waiting for them. As if things weren't bad enough, the small army was holding Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie hostage!

Jessie was the first to speak. "Get outta here, guys! There's no way we're all getting out alive, so you might as well save yourselves!"

"Hell no! There's no way we're leavin' you guys!" yelled Barret, the others nodding.

The captain of the army held a handgun to Jessie's head. "Shall she go first? Or can we make a switch?"

"Damn it! If you're not gonna go without us, then I'm gonna have to make ya!" yelled Jessie, Biggs and Wedge agreeing, the three struggling to escape and knocking out a few of the soldiers before they were shot dead.

"NOOOOOOOOO! BIGGS! WEDGE! JESSIE!" howled Barret, sobbing, Tifa and the others mourning alongside him. "This's all…my fault…" sobbed Barret. "They wanted…AVALANCHE…WELL, THEY'RE GONNA GET IT!!!!!!!" With that, Barret's fury charged his Gun-Arm, and he let loose a Big Shot, knocking out ten of the soldiers, leaving about 15 left. Cloud and Zack dispatched five, and Tifa and Nanaki knocked out the rest, leaving the captain.

"Damn you, who sent you to makethis switch?!" yelled Zack.

"Go to hell, AVALANCHE bastards" the captain spat.

"DAMN IT! TELL US WHO FUCKING SENT YOU!" roared Barret, pressing his gun-arm against the captain's skull, letting him feel the steaming hot metal after the battle, to which the captain cried out in agony.

"OK! OK! It was…" at that moment, the captain gasped in agony as a poison dart pierced his neck. Before falling silent, the captain breathed one name. "…Heidegger…"

Looking around, the party spotted a chopper flying off into the distance, away from their location.

"Damn it…Biggs…Wedge…Jessie…"mourned Barret, joined by the others. "DAMN IT! IF I EVER SEE THAT SON OF A BITCH HEIDEGGER, I'LL…"

"BARRET!" yelled Zack, shaking Barret out of his rage. "We still need to stop Sephiroth. He's after the Promised Land, and the Planet itself could be destroyed in the process!"

Barret grudgingly agreed, and the party headed for Kalm. On the way, Tifa and Cloud began to catch up.

"So, Cloud…" began Tifa. "Have you ever…I dunno…thought about…us?"

Cloud blushed. "Well, you were always in your own little 'group', I guess I never thought I could be accepted. Then, saying I was gonna join SOLDIER, I guess it was mostly to…impress you."

Tifa blushed. "Well, you kept your promise, at least. You saved my life. That's gotta count for something, right?"

Cloud felt better, and began to hope. "Yeah, I guess it does. Thanks, Tifa…"

"Hey! Hurry up, you two lovebirds! We're almost to Kalm now!" called Zack. The two blushed, and, looking at each other, ran to catch up, each grasping the other's hand.

_Yes, for those of you who recognized it, that scene was from Star Wars: Episode II. I honestly couldn't think of a better scene from a movie for a low-level bad guy to be eliminated just as he's about to spill the beans._


	16. The Gift of the Goddess

_Sorry about the delay, guys. It's kinda hard to update when you're failing about three subjects…____. Anyhoo, thanks to all who have read and reviewed, and thanks to those who've waited patiently, and even more thanks to those who have done both! ____ And now, without further ado…_

_Random Bystander: Ado! Ado! Ado! *gets shot*_

_ME: Thank you, Vincent. Now, without further ado, here's chapter 16!_

Chapter 16: The Gift of the Goddess

Once the party arrived in Kalm, they headed straight for the inn. When they arrived, they went up to the front desk, and the man said, "Mr. Fair? A man in red came here earlier, leaving this." He held out a black feather.

"Thanks", replied Zack as the party ascended the stairs to find Genesis waiting for them.

"Now that we're all here" began Genesis, "I believe some of you need to be informed."

"Damn right we do!" yelled Barret eagerly. "Let's hear the story about Sephiroth and the Planet! Let's hear it all!"

"One thing first", interrupted Zack. "How'd you return, Genesis?"

Genesis replied, "I thought you might ask that, Zack. Because Sephiroth has returned, the Goddess restored me to life, for Sephiroth's power is immeasurable. And so, the Planet gains a new hero. This is yet another interpretation of the Gift".

With that, Genesis began his part of the story first, since he had known Sephiroth the longest. He told of the fight in the Training Room, about his wound on the shoulder that would later sprout a large, black wing, and about his desertion. Zack joined in here, telling of his chasing after Genesis and Angeal, about the fight at Modeoheim, and of Angeal's death. Then they got to the Nibelehim Incident...

"It seemed that Hojo was experimenting on humans, transforming them into monsters", explained Genesis. "Sephiroth, having been told his mother was named Jenova, and seeing the monsters in the pods, drew the wrong conclusion, especially after reading about her being named an Ancient in the mansion's library. Regrettably, I aided in his inanity, calling him 'the perfect monster'. However, I needed his cells to save myself. In any event, we're getting off track."

Zack explained his battle with Sephiroth, and Cloud told of his own battle.

"So, lemme get this straight", said Barret. "Sephiroth thinks he's an Ancient, 'cuz his 'mother' Jenova is one. An' now, he's tryin' ta' find the Promised Land?"

"Correct", replied Genesis. "However, while I may not have been in my right mind at the time, my words rang true: Jenova is a monster. The scientist who discovered her mistakenly thought she was an Ancient because she is several thousand years old. However, the reason for this is because the date of her arrival on this Planet was several thousand years ago."

"Hang on a sec'!" yelled Barret. "When you say, 'her arrival on this Planet'… You sayin' Jenova's a fuckin' alien?!"

"Not in that context, but yes", replied Genesis, smiling.

"How do you know all this?" asked Zack.

"I had to keep myself busy while you were looking for me", Genesis replied, smirking. "By the way, locals have reported a man in black heading into the Mythril Mines. Our hunt begins."

And so, the party headed out to the mines.


	17. The Midgar Zolom

_Well, It's Saturday, I've got nothing better to do, so it's time for a new chapter!_

_Cloud: You should write a new chapter regardless._

_Me: Just for that, I'm going to make fun of your hair in this chapter,Chocobo Head!_

_Cloud: No, please! Anyhting but that! _

_Me: Too late!_

Chapter 17: The Midgar Zolom

The party arrived at the swamp, but before they could cross, Genesis stopped them. "Locals say there's a giant serpent living in these marshes. The only way to escape it is by chocobo."

"Betcha we could wrangle one up quick by coverin' Spiky here in feathers, ha?" laughed Barret.

"Or we could take it on ourselves, unless the old man is too scared?" taunted Cloud.

"Let's show him what we got!" agreed Zack. Tifa and Aerith nodded.

So, the party traversed through the swamp, oddly, seeing no sign of the beast. However, as they reached the entrance to the mines…

"Holy…" said Zack, amazed.

There, in front of them, was the dreaded Midgar Zolom, impaled on a wooded stick slightly longer than the giant beast.

"Our enemy is someone who can do this?" asked Aerith, nervously clutching Zack's arm.

"We at least know we're on the right track", said Genesis. "Come on".

They entered the mines, and after battling through a few monsters, met with the Turks, of all people.

"Yo, Zack!" yelled Reno, who was soon followed by Tseng, Rude, and an unknown blond woman.

"Allow me to introduce our new Turk, Elena. You see, Cissnei resigned recently, and went off to who-knows-where. Anyway, being Turks, our orders are to stop you."

"But…" added Reno. "We've never followed orders that are immoral."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Of course you have! You're the Turks! You kidnapped Aerith! You expect me to believe that's moral?"

"Ah, Aerith, nice to see you again" greeted Tseng.

"Tseng" returned Aerith coldly.

"Look, I did what I had to. I didn't like it. End of story" replied Tseng.

"Anyway, we're off to Junon to pursue Sephiroth!" said Reno, winking. "See ya!"

"Weird guy, Reno…" muttered Barret.

"You said it", replied Cloud.

The party continued through the mines and saw Junon in the distance.

"Reno said Sephiroth was in Junon" said Genesis. "I'll see what I can find. Wait here."

Genesis flew off, and saw that a cargo ship was docked, with Rufus boarding it.

"The only way to progress is by the cargo ship leaving soon. Rufus will be on it."

"Finally! I can get a piece of him, and tear him limb from limb!" yelled Barret.

"Our objective is not revenge." Genesis reminded him.

"Hmph…"

They proceeded to an elevator guarded by an MP.

"Hey, no trespassers…what the….? You…You're supposed to be dead!"

Genesis smirked. "And yet, here I am." With that, he put his hand over the guard's face and cast Death. The guard slumped to the ground, lifeless.

They ascended the elevator, and got to the docks just in time, sneaking aboard the ship before it left.

"We should split up for now to avod detection" advised Nanaki. The others agreed, hiding in different places aboard the ship. Genesis flew up and perched atop one of the smokestacks, the smoke emerging having no effect on his mako-enhanced organs.

Meanwhile, inside a crate, Zack and Aerith hid together. "You know, Aerith, this crate is kinda tight, but I'm glad we can be…together" Zack flirted.

Aerith smiled. "Oh, you!" she smacked Zack on the arm, both of them laughing quietly.


	18. Intruder

_I'm baaack! Sorry it took me so long, and thanks to those faithful fans (those who have stopped reading, it was my fault, it took me so long to get an idea working). I'm gonna be making a change for dialogue here: to make it easier to understand (for me and possibly others), the conversations will be in script form, like in the game. Other than that, nothing changes. Away we go!_

Chapter 18: Intruder

In another crate, Cloud and Tifa hid together.

Tifa: So, why did you want to join SOLDIER in the first place, Cloud?

Cloud: Well, the real reason I left, was to get away from it all. The not being noticed, the life of an outcast…when I met Zack, I felt like I finally had made a friend.

Tifa: So, you wanted to be famous, or something?

Cloud sighed. Cloud: No, I wanted to be noticed, to be respected by somebody.

Tifa: Noticed…by who?

Cloud looked deeply into her eyes. Cloud: You.

Tifa's eyes widened. Tifa: You mean…you wanted to impress…me?

Cloud blushed, turning his head downward, too embarassed to say any more.

Tifa: Cloud…you should know, that it wasn't until you left, that I started thinking of you. I used to wonder if you made it into SOLDIER. When Zack and Sephiroth came to Nibelheim, I tried to ask Zack about you without giving anything away.

Cloud: Wait…you…wanted to see me?

Tifa: It's kind of funny…we were never really that close…but once you left, I really missed you. I kept asking around about a blond SOLDIER, remembering our promise.

Now it was Tifa's turn to blush. Tifa: I guess, I did kind of notice you.

Cloud: But I never made it into SOLDIER.

Tifa: Does it really matter? What's so great about SOLDIER? Now that we're against Shin-Ra, you know the only thing you really wanted was to impress me, and you've done more than that!

Cloud: …more?

Tifa blushed again. Tifa: Cloud…You stole my heart.

Cloud looked surprised, as if he couldn't fathom why this beautiful creature would fall so low as to have feelings for him. Suddenly, he felt himself leaning closer to Tifa…

In Barret's crate, Barret had had enough.

Barret: That's it! I've had enough a' hidin'! I'm gonna find that #%&* Heidegger and pump 'im fulla lead!

Red XIII: No, you're not. You do that, and we'll all be killed. Our goal is Sephiroth, don't forget that.

Suddenly…

"Emergency alert! Reports of a suspicious character found! Those not on detail, search the ship. Report when found! I repeat: Suspicious character found on board! Those not on detail, search the ship! Report when found!"

Barret: Damn, did they find us!? Hey, that doesn't seem like us, Red. Do they mean…Tifa and the others!?

The others were thinking the same thing, and everyone rushed to the deck.

Everyone met on the deck to find that none of them had been caught.

Tifa/Barret: Everyone all right!?

Aerith: Huh? It looks like we're all here…

Barret: Wait a second. Could that "suspicious character" be…

Genesis flew down from atop the smokestack. Genesis: Sephiroth. It seems the only logical explanation.

Tifa: Sephiroth is here!?

Zack: Let's find out. We have a score to settle, right Cloud?

Cloud: Right.

Just then, everyone noticed that Cloud's and Tifa's hands were entertwined. Genesis smirked, Red XIII gave them a happy smile, and Zack whistled, saying, "About time, buddy!", causing Cloud and Tifa to blush.

Barret: All right, enougha' that! Let's hunt down that freak!


	19. BIRTH of a Monster

_Man, it's good to be back! Now that I am, I'm on a writing frenzy! Woohoo!_

Chapter 19: BIRTH of a Monster

The party rushed down the stairs into the lower levels of the ship. It was too quiet, the sound of the worked patrolling the ship had died. The soldier guarding the door previously was sprawled across the floor, like the sailors. All he could say was, "…the Engine Room…a suspicious…character…No…there's no way…that…not a human…That thing's not human…" before he slumped back down, devoid of life. The party grimly proceeded to the Engine Room, dreading what they might find there. Soldiers and sailors littered the floor here, as well. The only person here was a lone captain standing in front of the engine, his back turned to the group.

Cloud: Is it…Sephiroth?

The captain turned, his eyes empty and hollow, and slumped onto the floor.

Zack: Sephiroth…

Suddenly, they heard a voice, a voice devoid of emotion, a voice unidentifiable as neither male nor female.

"…After a long sleep…the time…time has…come…"

Tifa gasped. Tifa: Cloud, look!

A dark shadowy pool had appeared before them, and from it emerged…

Cloud: Sephiroth!

Sephiroth fixed them with a questioning stare. "…Who are you?"

Cloud: You don't remember me!? It's Cloud, the one who kicked your ass! And I'm gonna do it again!

Zack: I know you remember me and Genesis here, right?

Sephiroth gave them blank looks.

Genesis: Strange…

Sephiroth replied, "Cloud…Genesis…the time…is now…

Cloud: What are you talking about?

Suddenly, Sephiroth's wing unfolded, and he flew straight towards them, knocking them out of his way, as a bright green flash heralded the arrival of…

Zack: Jenova!

Jeonva cast Stop on the party, but they dodged the giant clock that appeared, and Barret shot it, causing it to shatter into shard-like fragments. Red XIII ran at Jenova and sunk his teeth into its arm, causng it emit an ihuman shriek. Tifa brought out a materia she had found on the coastline in Junon earlier, and a beautiful, pale woman appeared, almost a goddess, and flung ice shards at Jenova, freezing it, and the ice then shattered. Cloud, Zack, and Genesis slashed at Jenova with their swords. Cloud swung low, Zack jumped and performed Braver, and Genesis flew into the air and dove, sword first, into Jenova, causing it immense pain, resulting in another banshee-like shriek. Barret shot it as many times as possible before having to reload, while at the same time, Aerith cast a Fire spell at it. Jenova shot out blue lasers, forcing them team to switch to evasive maneuvers. Cloud and Tifa suddenly glowed, activating their Limits, with Cloud shooting a Blade Beam from his sword, and Tifa pounding the monster three times, then landing a backwards kick. Jenova once again shot out a laser, which was barely dodged as it was extremely fast, and the team was getting pretty worn out. Red XIII activated Lunatic High, increasing the chance of victory. Cloud, Zack, and Genesis moved at a supersonic speed, forming a pyramid around Jenova due to the streaks left behind, attacking with a Delta Limit. Jenova slashed its massive arm at Tifa knocking her out cold, and Stopped Red XIII. Aerith revived Tifa, and Barret threw a remedy to Red. By now, Jenova was considerably weaker, and as the three swordsmen kept slashing, Genesis activated a pentagram below Jenova, which emitted several rays of light, which exploded in and around the beast, and in a blinding flash of light, Jenova had completely vanished…except for a small arm, which remained. Tifa and Aerith looked grossed out, and Barret shouted, "Mine!" and pumped it full of bullets, causing it explode in streams of green blood. Fortunately, Barret was predictable, all had taken cover.

Genesis: That's what disappeared from the Shinra Building.

Zack: It…WAS...an arm.

Tifa: Sephiroth was carrying this THING around!?

Aerith: Creepy.

Cloud: So, it WAS Sephiroth.

Red XIII: What did he mean, "The time is now"?

"Dockworkers—we will be docking in Costa del Sol in 5 minutes. Prepare for docking."

Zack: Alright! Time for some summer fun!

Genesis: We're on a mission, Zack.

Zack: Aw, come on, even heroes need a break!

Genesis sighed. Before they left, Cloud took the Ifrit materia that was lying in the middle of the green pool of blood, wiping it off on the shirt of a dead sailor. Cloud knew he wouldn't mind.


	20. Tropical Paradise

_It's time for some fun in the sun!_

Chapter 20: Tropical Paradise

Barret: Damn, it's hot here! Yo, guys, try to fit in here, kay?

Genesis raised an eyerbrow, slightly unfolding his wing.

Barret: Well, as much as possible.

Zack: Let's take a break, but try not to wander too far off, kay?

Barret: I'll wander wherever I damn well want!

After they had moved on, a chopper descended onto the helipad, and Rufus and Heidegger exited the boat.

Rufus: Hmmm…Good work everyone…although, I heard Sephiroth was on board.

Heidegger looked like he was about to explode from fury at himself. "…Yes."

Rufus: And it seems Cloud and the others were on board, too."

This caused Heidegger's face to redden even more, if that were possible. "…Yes."

Rufus' cold eyes pierced Heidegger. "They all slipped through…You messed up this time, Heidegger."

Heidegger: I'm ashamed of myself."

Rufus grew furious. "Is that all you can do!? Give one-word answers and apologize for everything!?" Rufus managed to regain control of himself, and added, "Do something. I'll be expecting results." With that, he entered the helicopter,and flew off.

The first building the two couples came to turned out to be a villa formerly belonging to President Shinra. It was now on the market for 300,000 gil. Zack chose to buy it, and allowed Cloud and the others to stay there, as well. After all, they needed a place to come back to, now that they were on the run.

Aerith: Where did you get that kind of money?

Zack: I'm the best SOLDIER there is! How do you think?

The four burst into laughter.

After lunch at the Bar de Sol, they headed down to the beach to work on their tans. However, what they saw was completely unexpected…

Zack: Cissnei!?

Cissnei: Hey, Zack. Feel like déjà vu?

Zack: Uhhh…yeah…

Aerith: Zack?

Zack: The Turks were spying on me here, that's all, I swear!

Cissnei: Oh, Cloud's taken, too. I have all the bad luck…

Cloud and Tifa blush.

Genesis descended from the sky, and said, "We should head south to Mt. Corel.

Cissnei looked shocked to see Genesis, but Zack explained the story.

Cissnei: Well, I'm not a Turk anymore, but it looks like you need all the help you can get!

Barret came down the stairs with Red XIII.

Barret: Yo! Where we headed now?

Zack: Mt. Corel!

Barret paled (if that were possible) visibly in the face.


	21. They'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain

_Disclaimer because I couldn't think of what to put up here: I still don't own Final Fantasy VII except for the game._

They'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain

They headed south from Costa del Sol, the grasslands steadily turning into rocky outcroppings, heralding the arrival of the mountains. When they reached the base of the mountain, they discovered a man sitting against a rock.

Zack: You, OK?

The man replied, "Whew!! Hey! You're actually talking to me!"

Cloud: Umm…yeah, we are…

Man: Y'know, I just passed a guy in a black cloak back there. I just tried to tell him that it's dangerous up ahead, and he ignored me!

Genesis: Sephiroth…

They knew Sephiroth would be fine, remembering the Midar Zolom.

Tifa: Let's hurry!

Barret seemed depressed, walking away a bit, and muttering, "…aah".

They continued on, reaching a Mako Reactor.

Zack: Damn it! Is there a place on this planet that Shin-Ra hasn't been?

Genesis: Not likely.

They continued on, reaching an area that closely resembled a roller coaster track. They were careful where to step here, making sure not to step on the loose boards. They eventually reached a bridge which was up. Genesis just said, "I'll handle it", and flew across to the small shack and activated the switch, lowering the bridge. They continued on, only to find an even bigger, longer bridge, literally the rickety kind hanging over a gorge.

Zack: OK, guys, just don't look down

Cissnei gulped, never really being one for heights, which Genesis sensed. She looked faint, so Genesis quickly picked her up, startling her (and causing her to blush somewhat), and flew her over to the other side. She started to breathe quickly.

Cissnei: Thanks, Genesis. I know I'm a Turk and all, but I've just never really gotten over heights…kinda stupid, huh?

Genesis: Everyone has fears. Even me.

Cissnei: You? What are you afraid of?

Genesis: …Being a monster.

Cissnei: You're not a monster.

Genesis spread his wing as if to say, "Are you sure about that?"

Cissnei: Wings symbolize freedom for those who have none. They don't symbolize monsters.

She then went on, following the others, leaving Genesis to ponder this.


	22. Corralled in Corel

_It's time for Barret to face his past. Still don't own Final Fantasy VII, and don't wanna._

Chapter 22: Corralled in Corel

The group reached the town of North Corel. It had certainly seen better days. The place looked like it had been hit by a bomb. The houses were crumbling, the trees had died, and scrap metal littered the ground, along with oil cans. Besides the houses, there were also a few tents, and residents had set up makeshift shops behind small tables outside. When the party got there, they were greeted by the villagers.

Townsfolk: You, you're…Hey!! He's back!

Barret: Wait here.

Barret went up to the townspeople looking guilty, as if he had done something terrible. He was met with a fist to the face.

Townsfolk 1: Well, lookey here! Never thought I'd ever see your face again.

Townsfolk 2: Those people over there, they with you? Well, I feel sorry for 'em! Hangin' around a walkin' death sentence like Barret.

Townsfolk 3: You got a lot of balls comin' back here! Look at this place! It's all your fault North Corel turned into a garbage heap! Why doncha say something!? Or did ya forget what you done here already?

Barret hung his head. "…I'm sorry…"

Townsfolk 3: ^%#! You ain't even worth the effort.

Townsfolk 2: Don't waste your time talkin' to that Techno-freak!

With that, the townspeople left Barret in his shame. Barret walked back to his friends. "You heard 'em…It's my fault this town was…destroyed…"

None of them asked; they knew he would probably not want to talk about it. They continued through the town, arriving at the Ropeway Station.

Aerith: Barret, what happened?

Cissnei: Are you all right?

Barret: Sorry.

Cloud/Zack: What happened!?

Barret: My hometown used to be around here.

Red XIII: 'Used to'?

Barret: It ain't here no more. Heard it got buried…in just 4 years.

Aerith: How could those people say such terrible things?

Tifa: That's not like you, Barret.

Barret: No, they're right. It's my fault. ALL my fault.

_Flashback_

_People are gathered at the Mayor's house. Scarlet and two Shin-Ra Representatives are there as well._

_Mayor: What are we going to do?The only one against this is Dyne…_

_Dyne: I am definitely against it, no matter what. There's nothing to talk about if you're thinking of throwing away our coal! Our coal's been protected for generations. Our fathers, and theirs before them, risked their lives for it. We have no right to throw it all away so easily!_

_Barret: But listen, Dyne. No one uses coal nowadays. It's the sign of the times._

_Scarlet: Right, everything is Mako, now. It'll be all right, Dyne. Shinra, Inc. will guarantee your livelihood once the Mako Reactor is completed. _

_Barret: Listen, Dyne. I don't want my wife, Myrna, to suffer anymore._

_Dyne: I know how you feel! I feel the same way too, damn it! But even so, I won't give away our coal mines!_

_Mayor: Dyne…you've got to understand._

_Dyne sits down with his head in his hands._

"_That's how the Mako Reactor was built…and completed._

_It happened one day when Dyne and I were outta town. Tthe town was burned down by Shinra."_

_End Flashback_

Cloud: Shinra?

Zack: Why!?

Barret: There was an explosion at a reactor. Shinra blamed the accident on the people. Said it was done by a rebel faction.

Tifa: That's terrible!

Barret: That's true, but more than Shinra, I couldn't forgive myself. Never should've gone along with the building of the reactor…

Tifa: Don't blame yourself. We were all fooled by the promises Shinra made back then.

Zack: Yeah, just look at us four knuckleheads!

Cloud laughs, Genesis smirks, and Cissnei rolls her eyes but smiles. But it does nothing to improve Barret's mood.

Barret: That's why…that's why I get so pissed off!! Not only did they take advantage of me…But I lost my wife, Myrna, too…

Ropeway Operator: Hey, you lot! If you're going to the Golden Saucer, get on!

Zack: Let's go have some fun!

Barret: Dyne was my best friend. We was close ever since we was kids…

Tifa: I never knew. Barret never said a thing…

Aerith: ………

Red: XIII: …….

Cissnei: ……..

Genesis: Come on, let's go.


	23. The Gold Saucer

Chapter 23: The Gold Saucer

As the ropeway reached the Gold Saucer, they could get a great view from the window. The place was enormous. It was beautiful. Walking into the Station, they saw there were many entryways into the different parts of the Gold Saucer.

Zack: Wow!

Aerith: Let's have some fun!

Genesis: Not the time

Aerith walks over to Barret.

Aerith: Hey, cheer up!

Barret:…I ain't in no cheery mood. So jes' leave me alone.

Aerith: Really? That's too bad. Zack, let's go!

Tifa: Wasn't that a little harsh?

Aerith: Just go with it.

Tifa: Really? OK, c'mon Cloud!

Aerith: Let's go, Zack! Barret, we're gonna go play…

Barret: So PLAY! …messin' round #^%$! Don't forget we're after Sephiroth!

Barret then ran through one of the tunnels.

Aerith: I think he's mad.

Tifa: He'll be fine. He just needs some time alone.

Zack and Aerith and Tifa and Cloud headed out for some fun, leaving Genesis with Red XIII and Cissnei.

Cissnei: Well, we could…talk…

Red XIII ran straight for one of the tunnels.

Cissnei: What did I say?

The two couples ended up in a hallway-like area, where they were addressed by an odd man wearing shorts—and nothing else. The women averted their eyes, while Zack;s and Cloud's twitched.

Man: Hey, guys! How's it going? Having fun? Good! I'm the owner of the Gold Saucer. Name's Dio. By the way, do you know what a 'Black Materia' is?

Cloud: What is it?

Dio: Ha ha ha…that, I say, that's a good one, boy! But it's not good to lie. You can't fool me.

Cloud looked questioningly at Zack, who shrugged.

Cloud: Why d'you ask?

Dio: A while back, a boy your age came in and asked me if I had a 'Black Materia'. I thought you might know who he was.

Zack: Did he happen to have…a Black Cape…

Dio: Why yes, yes indeed. And a tattoo on his hand that said '1'.

Cloud: Where did he go!?

Dio: Ha ha ha, I have no idea. Well then. I say, stop by the Battle Arena if you like, boy. You'll probably like it. Many of my collections are on display there. Ha, ha ha.

Dio then left through a tunnel.

Tifa: Is he gone?

Zack/Cloud: Yes, thank God.

Aerith: That was interesting, about the boy in the black cape.

Zack: Wonder who he was? It couldn't have been Sephiroth…but he was wearing a Black Cape…weird.

They decided to enter the 'Wonder Square'. There they found a cat on a…giant stuffed mog?

Cat: Hey you! What're you lookin' so down for!?

How bout it? Want me to read your fortune!? A bright future! A happy future! Oh, but don't hold it against me if it's not a great prediction! OH, so sorry! I'm a furtune telling machine. The name's Cait Sith.

Cloud: You can only read the future?

Cait Sith: You kidding!? I can find missing things, missing people, anything!

Zack: Can you tell us where to find a man named Sephiroth?

Cait Sith: Sephiroth, right!? Okay, here goes!!

Cait Sith did a little dance and pulled a fortune paper from the mog's mouth.

Cloud read it: "Ordinary luck. It will be an active fortune.

Give into the good will of others, and something big'll happen after summer."

Cloud: What the hell?

Cait Sith: Huh? Lemme try again.

The mog once again did a dance and Cait Sith pulled out another fortune, which Zack read: "Be careful of forgetfulness. Your lucky color is…blue"?

Zack: This is bogus!

Cait Sith: Wait, wait, gimme one more chance! Lemme try once more!

This time, the mog's dance was faster, and the fortune read:

Zack: What the!?

Tifa: What is it?

Cloud looked over Zack's shoulder

Cloud: What the hell!?

Aerith: What does it say!?

"What you pursure will be yours. You will possess that which you cherish, yet it is hardest to lose that which we hold dear."

Cait Sith: I don't know if it's good OR bad…This's the first time I ever got something like THIS. Then shall we?

Tifa: Excuse me?

Caith Sith: As a fortune teller, I can't help but think about this. If I don't see what it leads to, I won't be able to relax. That's why I'm going with you!

Aerith: What do you think, Zack?

Cait Sith: I'm comin' with you no matter WHAT you say!

Cloud: H…hey!

Cloud and Zack sigh. Aerith and Tifa giggle at the cat's antics.


	24. Man With a Gun Arm

_This is one of my favorite parts of the game, which is the only 'Final Fantasy VII' that I own._

Man With a Gun—Arm

Zack: Hey, let's check out the Battle Square! It sounds like fun!

Cloud: And it could be good experience too.

The five headed to the Battle Square, where a Shinra troop guarded the entrance. They were debating whether or not to proceed, when suddenly, the troop fell over, dead. They ran over to the corpse and examined it. Zack and Cloud quickly ran up the stairs.

Aerith: Wait!

Tifa: Zack! Cloud!

Tifa, Aerith, and Cait Sith followed up the stairs to find Cloud standing in front of a mass of corpses.

Cloud: Sephiroth!?

Zack: No, look, this one was shot…Sephiroth would never use a gun…

One of the people, who didn't seem to be completely dead, stirred at the counter.

Receptionist: Ugh, ugggh.

They ran over to the woman and tried to get information out of her.

Zack: What happened here?

Receptionist: Ugh…ugh…a man with a gun…on his arm…

They all looked shocked.

Tifa: It couldn't be…

"Hold it right there! And stay quiet!!"

Two guards entered, followed by Dio.

Dio: Did you guys do this!?

Cloud: N…no, it wasn't us!

Dio: I must've been wrong about you…

Cait Sith: Hurry and run, it's gonna get ugly.

The mog bounded up the stairs through the door, the cat riding it like a rodeo.

Cloud/Zack: Run!!!!

Dio: Get them!

They were chased into the arena, which had another doorway on the other side.

Dio: That's as far as you go.

Cloud: Wait, listen to…

Cait Sith looked to see where the exit went, but quickly stepped back.

Cait Sith: Guys…

From the doorway emerged a strange-looking robot. Two more jumped down from above, the three machines forming a triangular formation and surrounding the group. It seemed the robots were somewhat like electric chairs, but used only for restraining. They were taken to another room with a circular trapdoor in the center and a control panel on the side.

Dio: Pay for your crime down below! Throw the switch!

The guard hit the switch, the trapdoor opened, and one by one, the robots carried their prisoners down the tunnel…

…landing in a strange, run-down, desert-like environment.

Tifa/Aerith: Guys, you OK?

Cloud: Yeah…

Zack: Where are we?

Cait Sith: This is Corel Prison…we're in the desert.

Zack: They built a prison in the desert?

Cait Sith: Well, it's surrounded by quicksand, so what better place to keep inmates with no chance of getting out? They don't have to install security, because the place is secured naturally.

Tifa: That's certainly an effective method of keeping prisoners in…

Aerith: And rescuers out.

Suddenly, they noticed someone in the distance. It looked like…

Tifa: Barrret!?

They ran over to him, but he didn't seem to notice their approach. At his feet was a dead man.

Cloud: Barret…

Zack: You didn't…

Barret backed away, as if he knew he was guilty.

Barret: Stay back! This's something I gotta deal with. Jes' leave me alone…

Barret ran away through the open gate.

Cait Sith: That's one of your friends? He sure looks dangerous…

Aerith: …Barret…

Zack examined the body. Sure enough, the man had been shot. They quickly followed Barret through the gate, but he was nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile, they didn't notice someone following _them_…

"Hey!" a guard yelled to them. "You new here? Then go pay your respects to Mr. Coates!"

It turned out Mr. Coates worked from a bashed-up trailer full of junk.

Mr. Coates: So, you wanna go up?

Cloud: Yup, up!

Mr. Coates: Too bad!

Zack: What's that supposed to mean!?

Mr. Coates: You don't get it, do ya? This place's the Gold Saucer's garbage dump, which makes y'all scrubs! The only way to get back up there is to win the Chocobo Race.

Tifa: No problem!

Mr. Coates: It's not as easy as you rookies think. You get the boss's permission, you race. But, YOU'll never get that! Ha ha ha ha!

Zack and Cloud both ground their teeth, and Aerith, Cait Sith, and Tifa just hung their heads. Their hands were tied here. They didn't even know who this "Boss" was!

After wandering around for a while, they entered a large house, and stopped to look around for a while. The place was just as ruined inside as outside. Suddenly, Barret burst through the back door.

Barret: Didn't I tell you not to come here!?

He raised his Gun-Arm, pointing it at them. All of them were frozen with fear that Barret would do this.

Zack: Barret…just…just calm down…

Barret started firing, and all braced themselves, but all they felt was the wind blowing past them from the bullets. Turning around, they saw where the bullets had gone: through the couch, and into the man who had been following them, who tumbled into a heap from behind. In the dead man's hand was a knife.

Barret: Didn't want none of ya to get involved…


	25. Shootout in Old Corel

_Part two of one of my favorite parts of the game, which is still all I own of Final Fantasy VII._

Chapter 25: Shootout in Old Corel

Genesis, Red XIII, and Cissnei entered the house.

Genesis: Ah, here you are.

Cissnei: That seems more like Zack, you know…"it's too dangerous, I can't let you get involved"…

Zack: It just means I care!

Tifa: The point is, we're already involved.

Aerith: Whether you like it or not, Barret, we're your friends.

Cloud: Friends stick together.

Red XIII: Please, tell us what's going on.

Barret: You guys…

Cait Sith: The murders at the Battle Arena were done by a man with a gun-arm…Barret, that wasn't you, was it?

Barret: There's another…another man that got a gun grafted intoa one of his arms. It was four years ago…

_Flashback_

"_I was on my way home from the Reactor, with Dyne…"_

_Dyne and Barret cross the railroad tracks on their way back to Corel, but are stopped by the mayor._

_Mayor: Barret! Dyne! Come quick! The village's being attacked! It's Shinra soldiers!_

_Barret: What!!!?_

_Barret and Dyne jump off the tracks and look off the cliff, seeing the village in flames._

_Barret: What the hell happened?_

_Barret falls to the ground, broken. Dyne tries to comfort him._

_Dyne: Hey, Barret! It's not over yet! Everyone's waiting! Let's go back to the village!_

_Barret and Dyne turn around to see soldiers arrive._

_Mayor: Barret! Dyne! Protect the village!_

_The soldiers shoot him, sending him sprawling across the tracks. They open fire on the two. Barret and Dyne flee, trying to dodge the bullets. Scarlet arrives on the scene next to the soldiers._

_Scarlet: Kyaa haa, ha!! You can shoot all day and never hit them with aim like that._

_Scarlet slaps a soldier across the face, sending him tumbling off the tracks and onto the ground, dead._

_Scarlet: Haa, ha, ha!! Stop playing around and cover me!!_

_Dyne: Look out!!_

_Scarlet pulls out a pistol and fires along with the soldiers. Barret and Dyne try to run again, but the firing soldiers cause Dyne to slip and fall off the cliff's edge. Barret reaches out and grabs Dyne's hand._

_Barret: Dyne!! Hang on!! Lissen to me!! You're comin' back to the village, hear!!?_

_Dyne: Yeah…I ain't lettin' go…_

_Barret: You're comin' back…Everyone's waitin' for ya…Eleanor…and Marlene…They all waitin' on us…_

_Scarlet fires her pistol, which, along with the machine guns of the soldiers, scores a hit on Barret's and Dyne's interlinked arms, causing the two to slip out of each other's hold, their arms losing feeling. Dyne falls down into the chasm…_

_End Flashback_

Barret: From then on, I couldn't use my right arm no more....I was depressed for a while. But then I threw away my artificial arm and got this gun grafted in. Got a new right arm to get revenge on the Shinra, who took everything away…Back then, I heard the doc say there was another man who got the same operation as me. But, his was the left arm.

Aerith: But…Dyne's injury was the same as yours, right?

Tifa: Yeah, that's right. He was deceived by the Shinra too.

Zack: Wouldn't he wanna join us to fight against Shinra?

Barret:…wouldn't bet on it. I gotta 'pologize to Dyne before I can rest in peace. An' that's why, I gotta go alone.

Cloud: Hey, come on! If you die 'cuz we weren't there, how do we think we'll be affected? Me, my conscience would probably gimme nightmares for the rest of my life!

Cissnei: Don't talk like this is the end of it all.

Genesis: Did you not wish to save the Planet?

Barret: Shit! Y'all oughtta know by now.

Zack: That's just how it is, Barret. You're not alone, whether you wanna be or not.

They headed back north, and saw that the gatekeeper had been shot. It looked like Dyne had gone out into the desert. They followed a set of footprints east; since it was the desert, it was unlikely many people came out here. The trail led them to a junkyard, with cars of all sorts piled high, each one trashed beyond repair. Here they saw a literal trial: a path of dirt darker in color than the ground. Confused as to why there would be a path in the desert, they nonetheless followed it north, where they heard gunshots. There, standing in front of a cliff, was…

Barret: …Dyne…Is that you?

If you looked up the word "Broken man" in the dictionary, it would apply to Dyne is his current state. His head hung, his eyes hollow, the man looked as if he had absolutely nothing to live for. He looked depressed beyond any possible psychiatric help.

Dyne: Now that's a voice I haven't heard in years…A voice I'll never forget…

Dyne stumbled closer to Barret, as if he was drunk.

Barret: I always hoped I'd be able to see you again someday…I knew you were alive somewhere…we had the same operation. Listen to me, Dyne…I want to…

But Barret was stopped by a bullet. Dyne had shot him in the shoulder.

Dyne: What's that? …I hear her voice.

Barret: Huh?

Dyne: I hear her voice, Eleanor's voice. Begging me…not to hate your rotten guts. That's why I didn't hunt you down…

Barret: …I know I was stupid. I'm not asking you to forgive me. But…what're you doin' in a place like this? Why ya wanna kill those that ain't even involved? Why?

Dyne: …Why!? The hell do you care for!? Are the people killed going to understand 'why'? Are the people of Corel going to understand just hearing Shinra's excuses? I don't CARE what the reason is! All they give us are artillery and stupid excuses…What's left is a world of despair and emptiness…You still want to hear 'why'? …Alright, I'll tell you. 'Cause I want to destroy everything. The people of this city. This city itself. The whole world!

Dyne shot Barret three more times as he said this. He was clearly beyond reasoning.

Dyne: I got nothing left in this world. Corel…Eleanor…Marlene…

Barret: Dyne, Marlene…Marlene'sstill alive.

Dyne: …What?

Barret: I went back into town. I thought she was gone for sure. That is why I wanted to be by her side till the end. That's when I found her…found Marlene. She's in Midgar. Let's go see her together, all right?

Dyne: So…she's still alive…All right, Barret. I guess that means you and I gotta fight.

Barret: What!?

Dyne: Eleanor's alone all by herself. I've got to take Marlene to her.

A twisted smile spread across Dyne's face. The man was beyond all hope of redemption now. He had gone off the edge.

Barret: Dyne…are you insane!?

Dyne: Marlene wants to see her Mom, don't she?

This time, Dyne just opened fire on Barret.

Barret: Stop, Dyne! I can't die yet!

Dyne stopped firing long enough t say, "Oh yeah? Well my life's been over ever since then."

Barret: Stop it! I don't wanna fight you!

Cloud: Barret!

Zack: We gotta do something!

Barret: Stay the hell out of it! This is MY problem!

Tifa: The hell it is!

Aerith: We have to help!

Zack: No…Barret's gotta face his past. This is his fight.

Cissnei: But…

Genesis spread his wing, blcoking them off from Barret.

Genesis: Allow him to face his past.

Dyne fired at Barret, and Barret had to quickly dodge the bullets before returning fire. Dyne threw an S-Mine at Barret, and Barret had to flee again before the junk near him exploded. Barret launched a Grenade from his Gun-Arm at Dyne, who barely dodged it, getting burned from the blast, and fired a Molotov Cocktail from his Gun-Arm before slumping down on the ground. The blast hit Barret, who fell down, too. Dyne was the first to get up, followed by Barret, who tried to approach Dyne.

Dyne: Back!!

Dyne slumped over to a ruined house, leaning against it.

Dyne: …It wasn't just my arm…back then…I lost something irreplaceable. I don't know where I went wrong…

Barret: Dyne…I don't know either, man. Is this the only way…we can resolve this?

Dyne: I told you…I…I want to destroy everything…Everything…This crazy world…Even me…

Barret: An' what 'bout Marlene? What's gonna happen to her!?

Dyne: …Think about it…Barret…How old was Marlene back then…? Even if I did go to her now…she wouldn't even know me…And what's more…Barret…These hands are a little too stained to carry Marlene anymore…Barret…

Dyne tossed Barret a necklace.

Dyne: Give that pendant to Marlene…It was…Eleanor's…my wife's…memento…

Barret: All right…

Dyne: …wow…Marlene's…already…4…

Dyne limped over to the cliff's edge.

Dyne: Barret…Don't…make…Don't ever make Marlene…cry…

Barret: Dyne…?

Dyne fell backwards, off the cliff, into the chasm below.

Barret: Dyne! Dy------ne!! …Dyne. Me an' you were the same…My hands ain't any cleaner…I shouldn't be able to carry…Marlene either…Uuuuuuuurrrrrggh!!!


	26. Freedom by Chocobo

Chapter 26: Freedom by Chocobo

The party returned to the prison to see Mr. Coates.

Mr. Coates: You want somethin'?

Barret: I want to go up.

Mr. Coates: Like I told you before, you gotta get the Boss' permission, then win the Chocobo…

Barret: Dyne's got his reasons an' can't speak. So, I got this, instead.

Barret held up the pendant.

Mr. Coates: Yeah, bull--!!

Barret: I want to go up.

Mr. Coates: R, right. Did you kill Dyne? You must've. Or you'd never be holding that thing. …So Dyne's dead…Maybe now, the place'll calm down a little. Dyne didn't care who anyone was…

Barret lifted Mr. Coates up by his coat collar.

Barret: The hell do YOU know!!

Mr. Coates: R…ri…right! I mean, no, I DON'T know anything. S, s…sorry.

Barret lowered the man, who then smoothed out his coat.

Zack: So, ya gonna let us outta here?

Mr. Coates: Huh? Oh man, you guys are mistaken. I already told you, there's only one way to get outta here. That's to win the Chocobo Race and that's held up there, in the Gold Saucer. And, only one racer can go up at a time.

Barret once again lifted Mr. Coates.

Barret: Say what!?

Mr. Coates: Noooo! Really, even if you threaten me!! A rule's a rule. I can't change it. If I do, the whole system down here'll get messed up!! An' I can't do that! Okay, ok, I'll let one go up there. After that, he's gotta deal with Dio.

Barret lowered Mr. Coates, who once again smoothes out his coat.

Barret: Awright then.

Zack: Cloud, we're countin' on ya, buddy!

Cloud: Me? Why not you, Zack?

Zack: I've never ridden a chocobo!

Cloud: You think I have?

Zack: It's about time _you_ showed _me_ how to do somethin'!

Cloud: Ok, I'll do it.

Mr. Coates: Now all you need is a manager…

"Hi, I happened to hear your story…"

Mr. Coates: Oh, Ester! This is Ester, a Chocobo manager. She may look funny, but she gets the job done.

Ester: That is so rude! Now then, Cloud, was it? Come with me, I'll fill you in in the elevator.

They entered the elevator, and during the ride up…

Ester: Hmm, so that's what happened. I'll talk to Dio directly. You just concentrate on the race. Oh yeah, getting back to the other thing, there are many different types of Chocobo jockeys. It's not only for criminals. Some compete for fame, some for fortune, some for glory…and then there's people like you.

Cloud: 'People like me'?

Ester: Now, I'll teach you how to ride a Chocobo. You can choose to steer the chocobo with the reins, or let it run on its own. It's pretty hard to make a chocobo run they way you want. If the chocobo dislikes you, it won't listen. You can't really help on this one. But, most of the Chocobos that I'll provide you with are mellow and you should be able to handle them. When you're riding, slightly nudge the Chocobo's side with the toe of your foot. _Slightly_, the chocobo doesn't like being kicked. To make it slow down, pull back slightly on the reins. Pulling too hard will make the Chocobo stop altogether, not to mention it'll reer up, and you might fall off. If you try to make the Chocobo go too fast, it'll lose its stamina quickly. Use both your feet and the reins to steer the Chocobo. There are some bad-tempered Chocobos that can't pace themselves and they'll lose their stamina pretty fast. For these kinds of Chocobos, you should try to steer yourself and slow it down. Finally, some advice for the restless, once the first and second Chocobo cross the goal line, jerk _up_ on the reins to make the Chocobo jump, announcing that it's finished.

The elevator arrived at the Waiting Room, where a man in a carnival-style suit greeted Cloud.

Man: You new?

Ester: Hi, Joe.

Joe: Hey, Ester you're looking pretty as usual.

Ester: Thanks. Let me introduce you, Cloud. This is Joe, one of the top Chocobo Jockeys.

Joe: Nice to meet you, Cloud. If you're with Ester, then…

Ester: Right! He's an up and coming jockey. He's only been down here for a day and already he made it up here!!

Joe: What!? Oh, I see…So what did you do down there? Sorry…you're not supposed to ask about the past here…Pretty interesting…I have a feeling that we'll meet again. Then, until we meet again, Cloud.

Joe left, followed by Ester, who went to check on the Chocobo. Cloud wandered around, spying a crismon orb in the corner. It had "Ramuh" engraved on it. Just then, a voice announced the race was about to begin, and Ester returned.

Ester: Cloud, thanks for waiting. I registered you in the next race. This is a Chocobo I prepared myself. He won't lose easily. Good luck.

Cloud entered the course and stood beside his Chocobo, yellow in color.

"Jockeys, mount your Chocobos!"

As he did so, Cloud rolled his eyes.

Cloud: Great, my hair really does look like a Chocobo!

"On your marks…get set…GO!!!!"

Since it was his first race, Cloud thought he'd let the Chocobo do most of the steering. He urged his Chocobo forward with a "YAAA!" and they were off. The white Chocobo was gaining on them even though they were in first place. They were about to cross the finish line in second place…Cloud nudged the Chocobo forward, and in a burst of speed, they passed the white Chocobo and won! Cloud quickly urged his Chocobo to jump, and it did so right before the white breed crossed the finish line. Cloud had just barely won!

Back in the Lounge…

Ester: Congratulations!! Now you're home free! Oh yeah, the owner told me to give this letter to you when you won.

_Boy, if you're reading this letter, then you must've won. And won a victory that I am sure you earned. I heard about Dyne from Ester. Now that you are victorious, I promise that you and your friends will get a full pardon, and you all will be set free. And also, by way of apology, I have prepared a little gift for you to use on your journey. Sorry I couldn't be there to tell you this in person, but I'm a very busy man. Sincerely, Dio._

Cloud: A gift?

Suddenly, his PHS rang.

Cloud: Yeah?

Tifa: Cloud, the assistant manager just stopped by and dropped off a 'buggy' for us! We can use it to cross deserts and river with no problem. We're waiting outside.

Cloud: (Hmm? The letter continues…)

_P.S. I just recently met Sephiroth. He must have a lot of fans with boys your age. Why don't you get his autograph? It seems he's headed toward the South of the river, towards Gongaga._

Cloud: Sephiroth…

Ester: I guess this is goodbye. If you ever get your own Race Chocobo, come back again. I'll take care of your registration and everything. I'll see you again.

Cloud met the others outside.

Zack: Where's our next stop?

Cloud: Gongaga.

Zack: Home sweet home…


	27. The Mystery Ninja

_We have a new ally coming up! Guess who?_

Chapter 27: The Mystery Ninja

The party traveled in the buggy across a river, and as they were finding their way through a forest…

"Hi-yaaa!"

Suddenly, something his the side of the buggy, causing it skid to a stop. The gang got out, and looked around.

Zack: What the hell?

"Fear me! I am the mystery ninja!"

A shuriken came spiraling out of the trees towards them.

Cloud: Look out!

Zack knocked it back into the trees, and heard "Ow!"

Suddenly, a small figure dropped out of the trees, holding her arm as a cut had appeared where the shuriken had hit it.

Zack: Oh no, not this girl…

Mystery Ninja: Wha? You! You're that SOLDIER guy!

Zack: EX-SOLDIER!

Mystery Ninja: You mean…you quite Shinra?

Zack: I guess we're on the same side, kinda…

Mystery Ninja: But you helped out against Wutai!

Zack: That was before I realized Shinra was so bad…sorry

Genesis: A lot of us were fooled…and you are?

Zack: This is Yuffie. She USED to call herself the 'Treasure Princess' a while back. Did that title not suit you, now that you're 'all grown up'?

Yuffie: Shut up! I still am a princess! You think I'm just some Wutai kid!? Bow before the Princess, Yuffie Kisaragi!

Zack/Cloud/Barret/Aerith/Tifa/Cissnei: PRINCESS!?

Zack: You're the princess of Wutai!?

Yuffie: Why do you think I'm so devoted?

Cloud: …good point…

Yuffie: Still…I can't believe I lost to you guys!

Genesis: Two of us were SOLDIERS.

Zack: Look, I think it's pretty clear we're both against Shin-Ra…why not come with us?

Yuffie: But…I'm Wutaian…

Zack: …and?

Yuffie: ? Wow…never thought I'd hear a SOLDIER say that…even a former one…OK! I'm in! You seem like good guys! Let's go kick Shinra's butt!

Genesis: We also have another goal: Sephiroth. He's gone insane and wants to rule the Planet.

Yuffie: Even better! First the general, then the company he worked for!

_Sorry this particular chapter was so short, but it was supposed to be one of those little 'sidequests', so…yeah._


	28. Homecoming: Zack

Chapter 28: Homecoming: Zack

Zack: Well, we're finally here! Gongaga! Hey, look! It's Reno and Rude!

Cissnei: Reno!

Reno: Huh? Cissnei! What are ya doin' with these guys?

Cissnei: Reno, I know you guys try to help out, but you're still Turks. You get orders.

Rude: …Right

Reno: We got a message for ya, Zack.

Elena: I'm sure you've heard Sephiroth's been through here?

Zack: Yeah…

Reno: Don't bother trying to see your parents.

Zack: What do you…

He suddenly stopped, the truth dawning on him.

Zack: No…

Elena: I'm sorry, Zack…

Zack: No! NO NO NO NO NOOOOO! DAMN IT SEPHIROTH! DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!!

Aerith: Zack…

She wrapped him in a loving embrace, not having seen him like this since Angeal died. Cloud and Tifa also wept for Zack's parents.

Zack: Cloud…I know how you feel now…Sephiroth's taken everything away from me…*sniff* we gotta stop that monster!

Cloud: Zack…Are you sure you're okay?

Zack: Let's go! Sephiroth's gotta be stopped! Where is he!?

Reno: We heard he was headed west, past Cosmo Canyon. As per our orders, we're following him too, but don't expect to see much of us. Later!

Red XIII: Cosmo Canyon…that's where I'm from. They have a huge observatory, and the elders are very wise, having passed down stories from generations past.

Aerith: I wonder if I might be able to learn something there about the Ancients?

Red XIII: Perhaps. Let's go see.

As they continued on, Yuffie was left behind, thinking to herself: Poor Zack, maybe he's not such a bad guy after all…he's lost everything to Sephiroth…He really was just another victim of Shinra…

Zack decided to check out the Reactor, when suddenly, a Shinra helicopter arrived on the scene, forcing them all to hide. Scarlet and Tseng exited the chopper. Scarlet seemed to be looking for something…

Scarlet: Hmph! This one's a failure! You only get junky materia from junky reactors! This reactor's a failure. What I'm looking for is big, large, huge materia. You seen any?

Tseng: …No, I haven't seen it. I'llget on it right away.

Scarlet: Please. We could make the ultimate weapon if we only had some.

Tseng: I just can't wait.

Scarlet: With Hojo gone, the Weapon Development's been getting a bigger budget.

Tseng: I envy them.

Scarlet: But, even if we make the perfect weapon, could that stupid Heidegger even use it?

Tseng fixed Scarlet with a cold stare.

Scarlet: Oh…sorry! I forgot Heidegger was your boss! Ha ha ha! Let's go!

With that, the two Shinra operatives departed.

Cloud: Big, large, hughe materia?

Zack: An ultimate weapon?

Tifa: The perfect weapon?

Yuffie: What could Shinra be planning?

Barret: It don't sound good…

Genesis: I suggest we keep an eye out for these 'Huge Materia'. Shinra cannot be allowed to obtain them.

Cissnei: Agreed.

Red XIII: As if they didn't have enough powerful weaponry…

They waited until the sound of the chopper's blades died down before coming out of hiding. Zack spied a materia in the Reactor and saw that is was engraved, 'Titan'.

They continued past Gongaga, or what remained of it. It had been burned to the ground. Zack sighed.

Zack: Just like Nibelheim…

Tifa and Cloud both winced, knowing it was true. Sephiroth had much to answer for. They exited the jungle, reentering the buggy, and headed for Cosmo Canyon.


	29. Homecoming: Red XIII

_NOTE: Since they learn Red's real name here, he'll be called, "Nanaki" from this point on. In other news, I managed to change my name! Now I am the Gift of the Goddess! Mwahahahaha! _

_Genesis: Come back here!_

_Me: Gotta run, hope you enjoy this latest chapter!_

Homecoming: Red XIII

The buggy was nearing Cosmo Canyon when…

Zack: What the hell!?

Barret: Damn buggy broke down!

Red XIII: We'll be able to get it fixed at the Canyon. We can at least stop by for a while, then.

The others agreed.

When they got there…

Red XIII: I am home! It is I, Nanaki!

Gatekeeper: Hey, Nanaki! You're safe! Come on, and say hello to Bugenhagen!

Cloud/Zack: Nanaki?

Aerith: Red XIII seems kind of…

Tifa: different.

Gatekeeper: Welcome to Cosmo Canyon. Are you familiar with this land?

Cloud: Not really; we've never been here before.

Gatekeeper: Let me explain. People from all over the world gather here to seek the Study of Planet Life. Ummgah! It's full capacity at present, so I'm afraid I can't let you enter.

Red XIII came back towards them.

Red XIII: They helped me some when I was one the road. Please let them in.

Red XIII ran off again.

Gatekeeper: …Oh, is that so?

You helped our Nanaki? Please, come in.

Cloud/Zack: Who is Nanaki?

The Gatekeeper looked confused. Gatekeeper: Nanaki is Nanaki. That's his name.

Tifa: Guess Red's real name is Nanaki.

Aerith: Hojo was the one who named him Red XIII, after all…

Genesis: Red XIII sounds too much like a specimen, anyway…

They looked around for a while before following Nanaki up the stairs.

Nanaki: Here is where I was…I mean, …this is my hometown. My tribe were protectors of those who appreciate this beautiful canyon and the Planet. My brave mother fought and died here, but my cowardly father left her…I am the last of my race.

Cloud: Cowardly father?

Nanaki: Yes. My father was a wastrel. And so the mission I inherited from my ancestors, is to protect this place. My journey ends here.

"Hey! Nanaki! You're home!"

Nanaki: Coming, Grandpa!

Tifa: Why don't we take a break?

Aerith: Yes, we can meet up after a little while.

Zack: Ok.

Genesis flew off to the Observatory rather than taking the stairs, Cissnei in his arms. Zack rolled his eyes, knowing it was only a matter of time. Yuffie decided to go shopping, and Cait Sith went to the inn to turn himself off for a while.

After a while, Cloud, Zack, Aerith, and Tifa headed up to the Observatory. Nanaki was there with an old man.

Nanaki: Guys, this is my grandfather, Bugen. He is incredible. He knows everything.

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. I hear that you looked after Nanaki a bit. Nanaki is still a child you see.

Nanaki: Please stop, grandfather. I'm 48.

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. Nanaki'stribe has incredible longevity. So you see his 48 years would only be equivalent to say that of a 15 or 16 year old in human reckoning.

Cloud/Zack: 15 or 16!?

Bugenhagen: He's quiet and very deep. You thought he was an adult?

Cloud and Zack both scratched their heads, embrassed, and Tifa and Aerith giggled.

Nanaki: …grandfather. I want to be an adult. I want to grow up to be able to protect you and the village.

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. No Nanaki. You can'stand on your own yet. To do that now would destroy you in the long run. Reaching up into the heaven,s threatening to snatch the very stars from the great city of Midgar. You've seen it, haven't you? Well, that's a bad example. Looking up too much makes you lose perspective. When it's time for this planet to die, you'll understand that you know absolutely nothing.

Cloud: When the planet…

Aerith: Dies?

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. It may be tomorrow, or 100 years from now…But it's not long off.

Zack: How do you know?

Bugenhagen: I hear the cries of the Planet. Do you hear them? The cries? The Planet seems to be saying, "I hurt. I suffer".

Nanaki: They have come here on a journey to save the Planet. Why not show them your apparatus?

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. To save the planet? Ho Ho Hoooo! But, then again, I guess it wouldn't hurt to show them. Unfortunately…

Nanaki: Oh, right sorry, Grandfather…I forgot…

Nanaki turned to the four.

Nanaki: Only five can fit inside his apparatus. That's ok, though, I've seen it already. But, your friends will have to pass on that, I guess.

Zack: Who says we have to tell 'em?

Zack winked.

They followed Bugenhagen through the door into a circular room. In the center was a platform with an unusual-looking device.

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. It looks like you're ready. Then let's begin. I'll stand here.

Bugenhagen stood on one end of the machine, and flipped a switch. The platform rose, carrying the four up…

…and into a very realistic replica of the solar system.

Aerith: It's beautiful…just like the real thing!

Bugenhagen: Hmm, yes pretty good. This is my laboratory. All the workings of space are entered into this 3D Holographic System.

Cloud: Look! It even has shooting stars!

Sure enough, a star flew by, with a yellow trail following behind. Comets flew past them into a black hole.

Aerith: Wow, how wonderful.

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. Yes, it is something, isn't it? Well, let's get to the subject. Eventually…all humans die. What happens to them after they die? The body decomposes, and returns to the Planet. That much everyone knows. What about their conciousness, their hearts and their souls? The soul too returns to the Planet. And not only those of humans, but everything on this Planet. In fact, all living things in the universe, are the same. The spirits that return to the Planet, merge with one another and roam the Planet. They roam, converge, and divide, becoming a swell, called the 'Lifestream'. Lifestream…in other words, a path of energy of the souls roaming the Planet. 'Spirit Energy' is a word you should never forget. A new life…children are blessed with Spirit energy and are brought into the world. Then, the time comes when they die and once again return to the Planet…of course, there are exceptions, but this is the way of the world. I've digressed, but you'll understand better if you watch this.

The Planet, the planet they lived on, came into view. A human appeared, and then vanished into colorful lights, the lights then moved to another end of the planet, forming a new human. Soon, the entire planet was covered in a rainbow of lights.

Bugenhagen: This Spirit Energy is so powerful, it allows Planets themselves to exist. Now, what happens when the Spirit Energy is removed?

Bugenhagen held out his hand, and the rainbow of light was absorbed from the planet into it. The Planet grew dark and barren, like a wasteland, and crumbled, lifeless.

Bugenhagen:…These are the basics of the Study of Planet Life.

Zack: If the Spirit Energy is lost, our Planet is destroyed…

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. Spirit energy is efficient BECAUSE it exists within nature. When Spirit Energy is forcefully extracted and manufactured, it can't accomplish its true purpose.

Zack: Extracted and manufcatured? But, that means…

Cloud: This Spirit Energy is the same thing as Mako!

Bugenhagen: Everyday Mako Reactors suck up Spirit Energy, diminishing it. Spirit Energy gets compressed in the Reactors and processed into Mako energy. All living things are being used up and thrown away. In other words, Mako energy will only destroy the Planet…


	30. Cave of the Gi

_Sorry about the delay; my computer died, so I'm using a temporary replacement till I get one that actually works…_

Chapter 30: Cave of the Gi

The party sat around the Cosmo Candle that night. Aerith was in Zack's arms. Tifa lay with her head on Cloud's chest, and Cissnei was on Genesis' lap, with him stroking her beautiful crimson locks. It had come as a surprise to them, Zack especially, but they had not questioned it.

Barret: Cosmo Canyon... This's where AVALANCHE was born... I promised my guys someday... when we saved the planet from the Shinra, that we'd all go to Cosmo

Canyon and celebrate... Biggs... Wedge... Jessie... Now they're all gone...

died for the planet. Really? To save the planet? We all... we all hate the

Shinra... Do I even got a reason to go on? Will they...... ...will they ever forgive me?

...Right now, I really don't know. But I know one thing. If there's anything I can do, to save the planet... or the people livin' on it... Then I'm gonna do it! I don't care if it's for justice or revenge, or whatever. I don't care......let'em decide for 'emselves. Urrrrrgh! I'm gonna do it!! Again... Again... AVALANCHE's born again!

Genesis: And to what end, this time?

Barret: Forget Shinra! Sure, we're gonna be stoppin' 'em, but that ain't our focus no more! We protect any who can't protect 'emselves!

Genesis: Indeed, words to live by.

Aerith: You know, Zack…I learned a lot. The elders taught me many things. About the Cetra...and the Promised Land...but…I'm...... alone... I'm all alone now...

Zack: Hey, I'm...... we're here for you, right? We always will be.

Aerith: I know. I know, but... I am the only...... Cetra.

She started crying, and Zack held her in his arms.

Zack: Listen to me. That doesn't mean anything. You'll never be alone, _never_.

Aerith: …Thank you…Zack…

Tifa: Cloud... Bonfires are funny, aren't they? They make you remember all sorts of things. You know, Cloud. 5 Years ago...

Zack and Cloud winced.

Tifa: Sorry…I mean…we're all together, you know? Chasing Sephiroth has brought us all together. We're sort of a family, right?

Nanaki: ...Long ago. ...When I was still very small. We were all around this flame... No, never mind...

Cloud: Something wrong?

Nanaki: It's about my parents. I'm proud of my mother; she fills me with joy…but my father…he makes me angry…

Bugenhagen approached them

Bugenhagen: You can't forgive your father?

Nanaki: He deserted us when the Gi Tribe attacked! He left mother for dead!

Bugenhagen: Nanaki…follow me, there is something I wish to show you. It may be dangerous, so I suggest Zack and Cloud accompany you.

Tifa/Aerith: We're coming too!

Zack rolled his eyes.

Cloud: There's no way for us to talk you out of this, is there?

Tifa/Aerith: Nope!

They followed Bugenhagen up the stairs into one of the caves. He lifted the lid off of what seemed to be an oil drum, and a small control panel rose out of it. He pressed a red button on it, and the metal wall next to them slid to the side, revealing an entrance into a cave. They entered it, and climbed down various ladders and ropes, descending further and further underground. When they reached the floor, they must have been at least a hundred miles under the surface of the Planet. The immense cave was colored slightly green, and there were corpses littering the area.

Bugenhagen: These are the remains of the Gi Tribe, killed in a certain battle.

Nanaki: What battle?

Bugenhagen: The vengeful spirits of the Gi didn't disappear, and couldn't return to the Lifestream... We still have far to go. Ho Ho Hoooo.

They entered another entrance, where there were walkways. Below them was a sea of lava.

Bugenhagen: Watch your step, young ones, Ho Ho Hoooo. As you can see, this cave leads to the back of Cosmo Canyon. It was unfortunate that the Gi were larger then us. If they attacked through here, we wouldn't have stood a chance.

They moved on to a darker room, Zack and Cloud swatting away the cobwebs as Bugenhagen continued his story.

Bugenhagen: A warrior traversed this cave all alone, fighting attackers one after another...

Red XIII: Grandpa, who was that warrior?

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo... We're almost there.

They reached the final room, where they were greeted by a monstrous visage carved from rock. The face had jagged teeth and wicked eyes.

Bugenhagen: After death... The ghosts of the Gi... Like stagnant air...... This can't be!!

Suddenly, the rock face came to life! Its jaw curve upwards into a wicked smile, and it detached itself from the wall.

Nanaki: This must be the Gi Tribe's chieftain! But wait! It's just a ghost, so…

Aerith: It's time to put this soul to rest!

Aerith cast Life on the monster, causing it to disappear in a flash of which light which came from above.

Bugenhagen: Come, I have something I want to show you.

They entered the entrance that had been previously obstructed. They reached a mountain leading up to a cliff overlooking the Canyon. Atop the cliff was an older version of Nanaki, but it was of stone, with arrows protruding from its body.

Nanaki: This is...

Bugenhagen: ...The warrior who fought against the Gi. He kept them from taking even one step into Cosmo Canyon. But he was never able to return to town...

Look, Nanaki. Look at your father, at the warrior, Seto.

Nanaki: ...That's... That's...... Seto...?

Bugenhagen: Seto continued to fight the Gi tribe here. ...To protect this Canyon. Even after the Gi's poisonous arrows turned his body to stone......

Even after they all ran away... Seto, continues to protect us. And he continues to protect us, even now.

Nanaki: Even now...

Bugenhagen: You thought that he was a coward and ran away. But he, alone risked his life to protect Cosmo Canyon. That is your father, Seto.

Nanaki: That...that is Seto? Did mother know?

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo...She knew. The two of them made me promise to keep this cave shut. They asked me to seal it myself and not to tell a soul. They said we should forget about this cave.

Bugenhagen: Could we have a moment alone?

The four left Nanaki with Bugenhagen.

Bugenhagen: Nanaki. I want you to continue your journey with Cloud and the

others.

Nanaki: Grandpa!?

Bugenhagen: Listen, Nanaki. They say they are trying to save the planet.

Honestly, I don't think it can be done. For even if they stop every reactor on the planet, it's only going to postpone the inevitable. Even if they stop

Sephiroth, everything will perish. But, Nanaki. I've been thinking lately. I've been thinking if there was anything WE could do, as a part of the planet, something to help a planet already in misery... No matter what happens, isn't it important to try? Am I just wishing against fate? I am too old to do something about it... This year, you must go with them! For my sake.

Nanaki: Grandpa...

Bugenhagen: I wanted to show you your real father before you left... I'm so glad that you came back while I was still alive to show you.

Nanaki: Grandpa... don't talk like that. I don't want to think of life...without you......

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. Well, I've had a long life.

Nanaki: Grandpa! You must live! I'll see to it. I'll see to what's happening to the planet. And I'll come back to tell you.

Bugenhagen: Nanaki...

Nanaki: I am Nanaki of Cosmo Canyon! The son of the warrior, Seto! I'll come back a warrior true to that noble name! So please, Grandpa...

Suddenly, droplets of water fell from above. They looked upward to see that Seto was crying from pride at his son's words. Nanaki climbed up to sit beside him, and howled throughout the night, alongside his father…


	31. Homecoming: Cloud and Tifa

_It's time…to return…_

Homecoming: Cloud and Tifa

The next day, the party once again sat around the Cosmo Candle, but this time, without Nanaki. They were waiting to see if he wished to continue traveling with them.

Barret: Well, the buggy's fixed…

Aerith: So, this is it, then…

Cloud: This is his home. He has a duty to protect it. It's his choice.

They got up and prepared to leave when Nanaki came bounding down the stairs from one of the caves.

Nanaki: Wait for me! I'm coming too!

Zack: What took ya so long?

Nanaki: Let's just say that a part of me grew up.

Cloud nodded, and the group once again boarded the buggy. They drove north, in the direction they had been headed, when Cloud slammed on the brakes.

Barret: What the hell!? You tryin' to kill us, Spike!?

Cloud: L…look…

Tifa: No way…It's…

Zack: Nibelheim…I forgot…it was like that when Cloud and I escaped…

Cissnei: When was that?

Zack: About 7 months or so…someone must have rebuilt the town after the…incident.

Aerith: But who, and why?

Cait Sith looked shifty as they pondered this.

Yuffie: Hey, you know somethin' don't ya!? Spill it!

Cait Sith: I know nothing! Really! I don't know anything!

Barret: Spill it, cat, or I'll blast off 8 a' ya lives!

Cait Sith gulped.

Cait Sith: Ok, ok…Shinra rebuilt it after Sephiroth burned it down…to cover up what happened…and hired people to act like the residents, so it's like nothing ever happened.

Genesis: How do you know so much about Shinra?

Cait Sith: Ummm…the truth is…I kinda did my share of hacking a while back…I'm actually pretty good with technology, ya know!

Zack raised his eyebrows.

Zack: A cat who can hack?

Cait Sith: Don't judge me by me looks, pal!

Nanaki: Well, if you're done, might we take a look around?

Cloud nodded.

They entered the town, to find it exactly as it had been.

Cloud: I definitely remember the fire, and the flames…

Zack: Me, too…I even rescued a woman from a burning building…I had to go IN the fire! Not something I'm about to forget!

Cissnei: Let's split up. I'll go with Genesis, Cait Sith, Barret, and Nanaki, and check out the woods. You guys can look around town. We'll meet up in front of the mansion and head in there together.

So, after searching around for a while…

Zack: Who or what are these black cloaks?

Cloud: Creepy…but they don't seem to be dangerous…

In front of the mansion…

Genesis: What did you find?

Zack: Seems like there's a lot of black cloaks hangin' around. You got any idea of what they are?

Genesis: I've never seen anything like it.

Nanaki: Nor have I.

BarreT: Pretty fuckin' mysterious.

Cloud: It's probably about to get worse in the mansion…

They entered through the gate, and opened the front doors…


	32. Manor of Despair

_Enter the Mansion…mwahahaha…guess who's inside?_

Chapter 32: Manor of Despair

They entered the mansion, and looked all over the place for clues. Then, they reached the second floor and found the safe. Zack cracked his knuckles.

Zack: Okay, ladies and gentlemen, stand back!

Genesis rolled his eyes.

Genesis: Do you even know the code?

Zack: Of course I do! Remember, I was here before. Now, let's see…36…left…right…97…ah-ha!

A vivid red material rolled out from the safe, and a large arm reached out.

Zack: Yikes! What the hell!?

The safe exploded, showing its contents: A giant monster with two different sides of its face: One violet, one red. Genesis shrugged.

Genesis: You let it out, Zack…

Zack: Fine, stand back, and watch me work!

Zack jumped into the air and slashed downward onto the monster's head (Braver), followed by a flurry of slashes to its midsection (Cross Slash). Suddenly, the monster's hand crashed down on top of Zack, but the Buster Sword sliced through its flesh, and as the monster lifted its hand, roaring in agony, Zack hung on tight, the sword stuck in the monster's hand. He then swung the sword in an arc, slicing the monster's wrist, separating its hand from it arm. By now, the monster had started to bleed. Zack ran up to it, impaled it in the knee, since it was just that tall, and then ran up the side of its knee, dragging his sword along behind him, and swung again, bringing the sword out of the beast's leg, and leaving a long, hideous scar behind (Climhazzard). The monster had had enough, and with a crash, it fell to the floor, disintegrating.

Genesis: Show off…

Zack: Hey, it's more fun my way! Let's see what we got from the safe…hmm…'Odin', huh? Not bad! Hey, a key! It says, 'Basement'. I guess it goes to the basement, huh?

Cissnei: Did you figure that out on your own?

Yuffie: I wonder if there's treasure?

Cloud: Or ghosts?

Yuffie: ummm…you guys…can go on ahead…I'll…um…go last.

They entered the eastern wing, and opened the door to the basement, descending the long, curved, wooden staircase. They proceeded down the long corridor, until they found a door with the shape of a key engraved into it.

Zack: This must be it…oh…

Aerith: What's wrong, Zack?

Zack: Before Sephiroth…burned Nibelheim…I found a guy sleeping in one of the coffins in here.

Yuffie: Who SLEEPS in a coffin?

Zack: Well…let's find out.

They entered the room.

Yuffie: Creepy…

In the center was an eerie, violet coffin. From it, a voice emitted.

Voice: To wake me from the nightmare. Who is it!?

The lid flew off the coffin and the man inside rose into a sitting position. He was clad in a blood-red cloak with matching eyes and headband. One of his arms seemed to be a golden claw, and he wore black clothing underneath the cloak.

Yuffie: AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! VAMPIRE!!!!!

She tried to run away, but Zack grabbed her arm and stopped her.

Vampire: I've never seen you before. You must leave.

Cloud: Were you…having a nightmare?

Yuffie: Vampires…have nightmares?

The 'Vampire' ignored her.

Aerith: Were you having a bad dream?

Vampire: Hmph…a nightmare…? My long sleep has given me time to atone.

Genesis: What sin have you committed, then?

Vampire: I have nothing to say to strangers. Get out. This mansion is the beginning of your nightmare.

Zack: You got that right.

Vampire: Hmm? What business do you have with this place?

Cloud: Like you said, this mansion began the nightmare…except this nightmare is real.

Genesis: We're trying to stop a man named Sephiroth. He's lost his mind, due to the secrets this place holds…

Vampire: Sephiroth!?

All: You know Sephiroth!?

The 'Vampire' stood.

Vampire: You start first.

Zack explained the Nibelheim Incident.

Cloud: And that's what happened.

Vampire: so, Sephiroth knows he was created five years ago? And about the Jenova Project?

Cissnei: He's been missing for some time, and just recently reappeared.

Aerith: He says he's seeking the Promised Land.

Nanaki: Your turn.

Vampire: Sorry…I cannot speak.

Barret: Hey! Waitaminnit!

Vampire: Hearing your story has added upon me yet another sin. More nightmares shall visit, more than previously did. Now…please leave.

Cait Sith: Hey, wait…

The coffin slammed shut.

Yuffie: Hey! We're not leaving till we get some answers!

She marched up to the coffin and yanked the lid off, throwing it across the room. The man rose and looked at her sternly.

Yuffie: (Wow…he's actually kinda handsome up close…long, dark hair, the red eyes are kind of nice…what am I thinking? He's a vampire! Bad Yuffie, he's probably an incubus!)

Vampire: (Hmm, the girl thinks I'm a vampire. I can't really blame her, I DO sleep in a coffin…she's actually sort of…charming…argh, no, I cannot get involved again…) you're still here…

Yuffie: Um…what's…your name?

Vampire: I was with…the Shinra Manufacturing Department in Administrative Research, otherwise known as…the Turks. My name…is Vincent. Vincent Valentine.

Yuffie: You're a…TURK!? (Well…at least he's not a vampire, but then why's he in the coffin? And still, he works for Shinra!)

Vincent: I USED to work for the Turks. I have no affiliation with Shinra now. …And you?

Yuffie: (hmmm…another ex-Shinra employee…maybe…he really is kinda handsome…)

Cloud: I used to be an infantryman.

Zack/Genesis: We were both SOLDIERS.

Tifa: We're all against Shinra, too.

Vincent: Do you know…Lucrecia?

Cloud: Who?

Vincent: Dr. Lucrecia Crescent. The woman who gave birth to Sephiroth.

Zack: Huh? Isn't Jenova…?

Vincent: He has her cells due to the Jenova Project, but the cells were injected into Lucrecia when she was still pregnant with Sephiroth…

Genesis: Then…Sephiroth's childhood…he was lied to…

Vincent: She worked alongside Professor Gast on the Jenova Project. I couldn't stop her from using herself as an experiment. That was my sin. I let her die, and so to atone, I suffer her fate. That is why I sleep in this coffin.

Yuffie: (Poor Vincent…)

The coffin lid flew back on top of the coffin, obscuring Vincent from view once more. The party left the room, and turned to go…

Vincent: Wait.

Vincent exited the room behind them, and they turned towards him.

Vincent: Have you met Hojo?

Zack: Hell yeah; he put both me and Cloud here in test tubes filled with mako, tried to experiment on us.

Cloud: He's definitely on our list.

Barret: What's yo beef wit' him?

Vincent: After Professor Gast died, Hojo took over the Jenova Project. It was at this time that he used Lucrecia as his experiment.

Yuffie: Then that creepy scientist is to blame, not you! Come with us, and you can get your own revenge!

Aerith: You shouldn't have to atone for another's sin.

Vincent: Very well…I'll come with you…

Yuffie: (Hey, maybe…he may not think so, but he's a good guy!)

Vincent: (Why is that girl staring at me? Could she admire me? Does she…no…I can't…not again…)

They continued down the hall, and into the lab. They found nothing there, so they proceeded to the library. In the corridor outside, they found…

Cloud: Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: Doesn't being here bring back memories?

Zack: Nothing I wanna remember!

Sephiroth looked straight at Cloud.

Sephiroth: Will you participate in the Reunion?

Cloud: What IS a Reunion!?

Sephiroth: Jenova will be there. She will join, and become a calamity from the skies.

Zack: you said she was an Ancient!!

Sephiroth: It seems you have no right to participate. I will travel north, over Mt. Nibel. If you wish to join the Reunion regardless…follow me…

Sephiroth flung a green orb at Cloud, hitting him in the forehead, and unfurled his wing, flying over the party and out of the basement.

Cloud examined the orb. It read, 'Destruct'.

Cloud: Just like Sephiroth…but this could be useful.

They quickly ran out of the basement and exited the mansion, but Sephiroth was nowhere to be found. They then exited the town north, towards Mt. Nibel…


	33. Ascending Mt Nibel

Chapter 33: Ascending Mt. Nibel

The party started their ascent up the mountain. It was certainly larger than Mt. Corel, and the hike was rougher than Tifa, Zack, or Cloud remembered. Although, they had to admit, if Shinra had done anything right, it was repairing and reinforcing the bridge, as said bridge was no longer rickety and felt relatively safe to cross. Soon, they reached a large cave and descended the ladders. When they got to the floor, they realized why no monsters had shown up yet…

Zack: holy shit.

In front of them was a massive, dark blue arachnid-like monster with pincers and a scorpion-like tail with stingers.

Genesis: Where there is Mako, there are monsters.

Zack: What do you mean?

Genesis: Humans aren't the only creatures that love Mako. This…thing seems to be trying to protect its own source of mako.

Zack: either way, let's take it down!

The creature slammed its tail down, but the attack was dodged. Barret and Vincent came up firing, and the three warriors ran and slashed at the legs as they went by, crippling the beast.

Tifa ran up to the fallen creature and slugged it. The creature rose, and slammed its leg into Tifa, sending her flying. Aerith healed Tifa, and Cissnei chucked a grenade at the scar on its leg. The explosion removed one of its legs. Cloud ran up to another leg, and impaled it with his SOLDIER sword, and then dug into it, scooping the sword back out like a shovel, leaving the monster with only its back legs (Climhazzard). Yuffie threw her shuriken at its tail, making a clean cut into it, and Tifa bombarded it with a flurry of punches, followed by a backwards flip kick, and then a roundhouse kick (Beat Rush + Somersault + Waterkick). Suddenly, Vincent collapsed on the ground.

Yuffie: Vincent! You ok?

Vincent let out an inhuman roar, and right before their eyes, his skin sprouted blue-violet fur, and he changed into a bipedal, behemoth-like creature (Galian Beast). The others stepped back, frightened. They didn't know what to do. When they saw the creature pummeling their enemy, they relaxed somewhat, and Genesis flew above, and threw a fireball down on their opponent, activating a symbol underneath, which shot out rays, exploding around the creature, disintegrating it (Apocalypse). After the monster was dead, everyone turned to Vincent, who had somehow taken the place of the violet creature.

Genesis: You have some explaining to do, my friend.

Vincent: Don't thank me, thank Hojo. Thanks to the experiments that bastard put on me, I now have four demons running around inside my mind. I can transform into them when I wish, but at the risk of losing my will. When that happens, I could just as easily help you as hurt you.

Yuffie: Poor Vinnie…

Vincent: It gets worse. The one you just saw—Galian Beast—is the most dormant. The others are much more bloodthirsty, much, much more inhuman. One of them, is so twisted and evil that you'd swear you're in hell, and that you've come face-to-face with the devil himself…

Vincent walked on, out of the cave, and away from his newfound friends…

"Only a matter of time, Vincent, before their souls are mine…enjoy your friends while you can, before they become my prey…"

Vincent: I won't…allow…you…to…

"You have no choice but to obey…"

Vincent: Shut up! I won't give you control!

The inhuman voice retreated into his mind.

Vincent: I won't let you hurt them…

_Can anyone guess who this "Devil" is?_


	34. Rocket Town

_It's time to meet one of my favorite characters. Favorite, because he provides so much humor due to his inability to string a single sentence together without one swear word. That's right, you know who I'm talking about…_

Chapter 34: Rocket Town

Yuffie: We finally made it outta that mountain!

Tifa: That was harder than I thought!

Aerith: Look, there's a town up ahead!

Zack: Well, *pant*, we might as well *pant* rest a bit.

Cloud: Hey, what's that?

They look up, to see a gigantic rocket in the back of the town.

Cloud: Wonder why they'd make something that big?

They decided to check in at the Inn. There they asked a man at the bar about the rocket.

Man: If you wanna know, ask the Captain.

Cloud: Who's the Captain?

Man: the Captain was a pilot when Shinra was still interested in their Space Program. He was going to be the world's first astronaut, but there was an accident…ever since then, he's been wasting his life away here dreaming about going into outer space.

Zack: did you see a man in a Black Cape?

Man: A man in a Black Cape? Nope…don't know a thing about that.

Cloud and Tifa decided to go look around, while Zack and Aerith, along with the others, wanted to relax. So, Cloud and Tifa exited the Inn and took a look around town. They asked a man about the Captain and were pointed towards his house. No one was inside, so they checked the back.

Tifa: what kind of plane is this?

Cloud: This is a Tiny Bronco…this is so cool!

Tifa: What's so special about it?

Cloud: No one makes 'em anymore, but they're pretty fast.

Tifa: Maybe we can borrow it.

A woman approached them.

Woman: Um…may I help you?

Cloud: Oh, um…we're just looking.

Woman: If you would like to use it, please ask the Captain. He should be in the Rocket right about now. I'm Shera. What are your names?

Cloud: I'm Cloud.

Tifa: I'm Tifa. Nice to meet you.

Shera: Hmm…so you're not with the Shinra. I thought the approval for the reopening of the Space Program came.

Cloud: What do you mean?

Shera: President Rufus is scheduled to come here. The Captain's been so restless all morning.

Shera went back into the house.

Cloud: Rufus!!?

Tifa: Let's go tell the others.

Back at the Inn…

Zack: Okay, Aerith and I will come with you to talk with this Captain. The rest of you, be on alert and prepare yourselves.

The four set off for the rocket. After climbing the ladder and entering the rocket, they found a man who looked like he was in his 30's.

Man: What're you guys doin' here?

Cloud: We heard the Captain was here.

Man: Captain? I'm the Captain!

Captain: Name's Cid, Cid Highwind. Everyone calls me 'Captain', though. What d'ya want?

Zack: Can we borrow your plane?

Cid: You out of your *&$^$# mind!? That's my most cherished possession. I can't let you take it.

Zack: That's a mouth if I ever heard one…

Cloud: We heard Rufus was coming…

Cid: Yeah! It must be news about restarting the Space Program. A young President, that's what we needed! He still has dreams, too!

Tifa: Could you tell us about this rocket?

Cid: You know Shinra developed heaps of technology during the war, right? Now it's a Mako company, sure, but in the old days, it was a weapons manufacturer. They came up with a Rocket Engine. There was so much excitement about the thought of going into outer space. Our dreams got bigger and bigger. They put a major budget into it and made prototype after prototype! Finally, they completed this baby, Shinra No. 26. An' to fly it, they chose the best pilot in Shinra—no, in the world—me! It's the day a' the launch, everything's goin' well. But, because of that dumb-ass Shera, the launch got messed up. That's why they became so anal! And so, Shinra nixed their outer space exploration plans. After they told me how the future was Space Exploration and got my damn hopes up…DAMN THEM! Then, it was all over once they found out Mako energy was profitable. They didn't even so much as look at space exploration. Money, moola, dinero! My dream was just a financial number for them! Look at this rusted Rocket. I was supposed to be the first man in space with this. Every day, it tilts a little bit more. At this rate, I don't know which will come first, this thing falling down or me getting' outta here. My last hope is to talk to the President…

Zack: Poor guy…

They headed back to Cid's house to ask Shera about the Rocket…

Shera: Excuse me…Cloud? Did the Captain say anything?

Cloud: He said a lot of…um…indecency.

Shera: I see…

Cid then walked in.

Cid: ^%$#! Shera, what are you, blind!? We got guests! GET SOME TEA! ^%$#!

Shera: I…I'm sorry.

Shera hurried to make some tea.

Cloud: Really, don't mind us.

Cid: Shut up! Sit your ass down in that chair and drink your goddamn TEA! Arggggggh! DAMN, I'm pissed! Shera! I'll be in the backyard tunin' up Tiny Bronco! An' make sure to serve them some tea! All right!?

Cid then exited through the back

Tifa: Poor Shera.

Zack: Sorry…it's our fault.

Shera: No, no. He's always like this.

Zack: That's…

Shera: No…it's because of my stupid mistake. I was the one who destroyed his dream…

Cloud: What happened?

_Flashback_

_Cid and Shera are in the Engine Room of the Rocket. Shera is the mechanic, working on the fuel tanks._

_Cid: Hey! Get your ass in gear! You work like a snail! Even the moon'd get tired waitin' around for your ass!_

_Shera: I'm…I'm sorry._

_Cid: Don't take so much time checkin' that #%$^# oxygen tank! Shera, bein' careful's good, but it won't do any good, no matter how many times you check that oxygen tank. That thing wouldn't break even if hell froze over._

_Shera: But…_

_Cid: No buts!! You're not stupid, so be more efficient!_

_Shera: I'm sorry…_

_Cid then enters the hallway from outside._

_Engineer: Captain! Our dreams are finally coming true! We are so proud to be a part of the launch of Shinra No. 26. Preparations are complete! All that's left is liftoff!_

_Cid: Yeah! Leave it all to me! I'll be back in a few!_

_Cid enters the cockpit and sits at the controls._

_Cid: Instrumental panel…all clear. Shinra no. 26, ready for launch._

_Suddenly, an alarm goes off._

_Cid: What the? What happened!?_

_An engineer's voice comes through the intercom._

_Engineer: Cid! We have an emergency situation! A mechanic is still in the engine section of the rocket!_

_Cid: What!? Who is the little ^%$!?_

_Engineer: I don't know. Activating the intercom in the engine section._

_Cid: Hey goddammit!! Who the &%$#'s still in there?_

_Shera: It's Shera, Captain. Don't mind me, go ahead with the launch._

_Cid: Shera!? What are you still doin' in there!?_

_Shera: I was still concerned. The results of the oxygen tank test weren't satisfactory._

_Cid: You stupid little ^$#^%! It's gonna get so hot in there that there ain't gonna be SHIT left when we blast off! You're gonna be burnt to a crisp! You're gonna die! You know that, doncha!?_

_Shera: I don't mind. If I can just fix this, the launch will be a success. I'm almost done._

_Cid: Almost done!? You're gonna die!_

_Engineer: Cid, we must start the countdown. We won't make it if we don't! Starting engine!_

_Cid: Hey, wait a minute! Shera's still in there!_

_Engineer: What are you going to do, Cid? If we cancel now, it'll be another six months until the next launch!_

_Cid: GODDAMMIT, Shera…you wanna make me a murderer?_

_Shera: Captain!_

_Cid: Shera!?_

_Shera: Tank Number 7 check is complete. Once I complete Tank Number 8, it's all clear._

_Cid: Come on, Shera…hurry up…you're gonna die…_

_System: 30 seconds until ignition. Beginning countdown._

_Engineer: Forget about her, Cid!_

_Cid: What…am I supposed to do!? Oh man…the moon…my dreams…outer space…_

_Engineer: ignite engine!_

_Cid: SHI------------T!!!!!!_

_The rocket lifts off, and then drops back down, and starts to tilt off-balance._

_End Flashback_

Shera: He pushed the Emergency Engine Shut Down switch, aborting the mission, to save my life. After that, the Space Program was cut back and launch was canceled. It's my fault his dream was destroyed…that's why…it's all right. I don't care what the Captain says, I'll live my life for him.

Cid came back inside.

Cid: Shera! You still haven't served 'em tea!

Shera: I…I'm sorry.

Cid sat down at the table.

Cid: Hurry up and sit down! Or ain't my hospitality good enough for you!? They're late…where is Rufus?

Suddenly, Palmer walked in.

Palmer: Hey-HEY! Long time no see! So Cid, how ya been?

Cid: Well, if it ain't fat man, Palmer. How long were you figurin' on keepin' me waitin'!? So? When's the Space Program gonna start up again?

Palmer: Hey-hey! I don't know. The President's outside, so why don't you ask him?

Cid: ^$#&! Good for nothing, fat &$#$^!

Palmer: Don't say 'fat'! Hey, hey! Tea! Can I have some too? With lotsa sugar and honey and…oh yeah, don't forget the lard!

Outside…

Rufus: I want to borrow the Tiny Bronco. We're going after Sephiroth. But it seems like we've been going in the wrong direction. But now, we think we know where he's headed. But, we have to cross the ocean. That's why we want your plane…

Cid: &^#^%! First the Airship, then the Rocket, and now, the Tiny Bronco. Shinra took outer space away from me and now you want to take the sky away from me too!?

Rufus: Oh my…you seem to forget it was because of Shinra, Inc. that you were able to fly in the first place.

Cid: what!?

Inside…Shera: Take the Tiny Bronco before Shinra does!

Palmer was looking at the Tiny Bronco…

Palmer: Why do I have to do this?

Zack: We'll take that now.

Palmer: Do I know you? AAA! The Shinra Building! When the President was killed! Security!

None came.

Palmer: Drat!

A Shinra truck drove up.

Palmer: Finally! What took ya so long, lazy, no good…hey, stop! STOPPP!

The truck kept on driving, and hit Plamer, pushing him away.

Zack: Ok then…

They quickly boarded the Tiny Bronco, and flew it over the Inn, where the others were waiting outside. They dove just enough so that the others could jump on before it took off. By now, Cid, Rufus, and a MP had noticed. Cid gave chase, and jumped on too, and the Tiny Bronco was hit by the MP's machine gun. The Tiny Bronco crashed in the ocean…

Cid: she won't fly no more…

Cloud: Can't we use it as a boat?

Cid: $#&%! Do whatever you want!

Zack: What about you?

Cid: what're you guys doin'?

Cloud: We're after a man named Sephiroth…we'll probably meet up with Rufus again somewhere down the road.

Cid: What the hell!? Sign me up! Happy to be aboard, numbskulls!

Zack: Numbskulls!?

Cid: Hey, anyone these days who's stupid enough to go up against Shinra has GOTTA be a numbskull! I like it!


	35. Homecoming: Yuffie

Chapter 35: Homecoming: Yuffie

Genesis: So, what's our destination?

Cid: Rufus said somethin' 'bout Sephiroth headin' to a Temple…oh, yeah! The Temple of the Ancients, that's it!

Aerith: Temple…of the Ancients?

Nanaki: Then…is that a temple…made by the Cetra?

Tifa: But, how can we find it?

Suddenly, Aerith started shaking. Her eyes went blank and she grew stiff.

Zack: Aerith!? Hey, Aerith!? You ok? Hello? Aerith! Say something!

Aerith began to speak in a monotone voice:

"Do not fear for your loved one, Zack. I am merely speaking through her to guide you. My name is Ifalna. I am…or was…Aerith's mother…before I died.

Vincent: How was it that you met your end?

Ifalna: It matters not. What is important is stopping the man called, "Sephiroth". He is headed to one of the few remaining relics of the Cetra…the Temple of the Ancients. I shall guide you there…

Aerith's arm raised, and she pointed a finger towards the southwest, where a bright light appeared, descending from the sky.

Ifalna: That is where you will find our Temple. However, arriving there will be in vain without the Key.

Cloud: What key?

Ifalna: There is a special relic, made of stone, which acts as a key to unlock the secrets of the Temple. You shan't be able to enter without the Keystone.

Nanaki: Do you know where we might find it?

Aerith's eyes closed, and her body seemed to concentrate, as if meditating. When Aerith's eyes reopened, Ifalna spoke again.

Ifalna: I sense it is in the possession of a collector…I hear the name…Dio…my strength is fading…I must return to the Lifestream again. Please, take care of my Aerith. Good luck…heroes…

Aerith seemed to wake up now.

Aerith: What…what happened?

Zack explained what happened.

Aerith: Mother…she guided us, then…

Cloud: But how did she do that? Isn't she…

Aerith: We Ancients had a variety of abilities, most of which have faded into legend as we died out…

Cid: So, who's this 'Dio' fella?

Cloud: Dio runs the Gold Saucer. He mentioned that he has a collection in the Battle Square.

Cait Sith: Yeah, but we never got to see it, because…

He looked at Barret uneasily, and then stopped.

Barret: Well, what we waitin' fer, foos? Les' haul butt to the Gold Saucer!

Yuffie suddenly looked uncomfortable.

Zack: Yuffie? You Ok?

Yuffie: Oh, it's just…my hometown's nearby, and…

Zack: Really? We're near Wutai?

Yuffie: Yeah, and…

Cloud: Say no more, we'll stop by Wutai for a while.

Yuffie: Wow, thanks guys! (Heh heh…that was easier than I thought…heh heh heh!)

They headed up the side of a cliff, when…

Yuffie: Wait! Wait a second guys! Hey! WAI-----T!

Zack: What the--?

Aerith: What's wrong, Yuffie?

Yuffe: I know this area pretty well. It gets pretty tough past here. Better get ready. I'll take the lead.

Cloud: Are you sure…?

Yuffie: Positive! Really! Up ahead, it's REALLY tough…

"There they are, catch 'em!!"

Two Shinra troops ran up.

Zack: Shinra!?

Shinra Soldier: Hey, that's not them! These are the other guys from before!!

Vincent: Yuffie…

Yuffie: I swear, I had nothing to do with this one!

Genesis: 'This one'?

Cid: You little brat! What were you tryin ta pull!?

Yuffie: Ummm…uh…

Yuffie suddenly looked very, very guilty.

Shinra Soldier: What should we do!?

Shinra Soldier 2: Uh…get them! Grab them and ask questions later!!

The two troops charged at them as Yuffie ran off.

Zack dispatched them with a single slash.

Zack: Hey, wait a second…

Tifa: My materia! It's gone!

Cloud: Mine too!

Barret: Our material is gone too!

Vincent: Yuffie… (at least now, I have an actual excuse…but still, I trusted her…)

Cid: That little brat!

Cait Sith: That no good thief (not that I'm one to talk…)

Nanaki: I'll never forgive that two-faced thief!

Aerith: She must have planned this from the beginning.

Cissnei: She must have led us to Wutai in order to make her escape there.

Zack: Then, to Wutai!

And, after traveling over many a mountain, they reached Wutai.

Zack: There's Yuffie!

Yuffie: Uh-oh!

Barret: Get 'er!

They chased Yuffie, but she was to fast; after rounding a corner, she had literally vanished.

Cloud: Ok, find her, and make her give us our material back!

At "The Turtle's Paradise" Pub…

Reno: Hey, Cissnei! Zack! …Genesis!?

Zack: Long time no see. Give our newest couple a big hand!

Rude: (shocked silence)

Reno: Cissnei, really? A former SOLDIER? You could do so much better…

Cissnei/Genesis: Shut up, Reno!

Reno: Sorry…

Cloud: What brings the Turks to Wutai?

Elena: We're SUPPOSED to be on a mission…

Reno: But we're on vacation right now.

Elena glared at Reno.

Rude: …the booze tastes bad now.

Reno: Thanks a lot, Lena.

Elena sighed.

Elena: No wonder you quit, Cissnei…see what I have to put up with?

Reno: Shut it, Elena, and chug your booze!

Rude: To Reno! To the Turks!

Zack: OK then…we'll leave you guys to your drinking…

They came to a very large house in the northern part of Wutai.

Zack: Excuse me, sir…could you tell us who lives here?

Man: Oh, this is the house of our emperor, Lord Godo Kisaragi.

Cloud: Thank you, sir.

Tifa: Didn't Yuffie say she was Wutai's princess?

Vincent: Guess it's time to pay a visit to the old man.

Inside…

They find their way to Godo's room.

Godo: What do you want?

Zack: Don't suppose you know a girl named Yuffie?

Godo: Yuffie? …nope, never heard of her.

Cloud: You're lying…

Godo: I told you once, and I'm telling you again, I don't know her.

Vincent: We know you're lying, Godo.

Godo: Listen, I said I didn't know her! There isn't anyone named Yuffie here in Wutai! …never see you around here before…lately, I've been seeing a lot of Shinra soldiers around here…you wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you? Listen, I don't care who you are, but if you're in trouble with the Shinra, I'll have to ask you to leave. I don't want the Shinra hanging around here looking over my shoulder.

Yuffie dropped down from the rafters.

Yuffie: You coward!

Godo: Yuffie!

Yuffie: you scared of the Shinra? Then why don't you fall into line and obey them, just like all the other towns! These guys are the only ones who are actually standing up to Shinra!

Godo: silence! What would you know about this!

Yuffie: what happened to the mighty Wutai?

Godo: I will not stand for the words of a child! You are a miserable daughter!

Yuffie: You're a sad excuse for a father yourself!

Godo chased Yuffie out of the room and into the hallway, where she leapt through a window.

Zack: We'll be going now…

Cloud: Hey, look!

In front of the bar, there was a stone pot…which just so happened to be shaking.

Pot: (I hope they don't find me…)

Cloud stood at one exit to the area, and Zack stood at the other. Vincent aimed his gun, and fired. The bullet ricocheted off the pot, causing a loud _pinging_ sound. Yuffie sprang out of the pot, trying to escape, but she was caught.

Vincent: That's enough ,Yuffie.

Yuffie: Oh…ok, I'll give you back your materia…

Meanwhile, two Shinra troops entered the 'Turtle's Paradise'…

Shinra Soldier: So our reports were right! He IS here on vacation! Turks! We need you for back-up!

Reno: …what a drag.

Shinra Soldier: What was that!?

Reno: We're off duty, so we can't save your butts. Sorry.

Shinra Soldier: But…

Reno: Don't bother us! Lookin' at you is makin' me sober.

Shinra Soldier: You have orders from headquarters to find and eliminate him! Do you even know who we're dealing with here? Grrr…Fine! We'll find that mobster without your help!

Elena: You really think that was such a good idea, Reno? Is that how a pro Turk should act!?

Reno: A pro doesn't sacrifice himself for the job. That's suicidal.

Elena: Rude?

Rude: …

Elena: I don't buy that! I'm going on duty!

Reno: Relax, Rude. She's not a child. Let her have her own way.

At Yuffie's house…

Yuffie: I have the material stored in a safe place. Follow me.

She led them into a basement area.

Yuffie: Before, Wutai used to be more crowded and important…now, it's just a resort town…after the war, we got peace, sure…but look at the place…that's why…if I had lots of material, I could…

Yuffie started to cry.

Zack: Look, Yuffie…

Vincent: You stole our material, and I want it back…now.

Yuffie: Push the left switch on the *sniff* control panel…

Cloud pushed the left lever, causing a cage to fall on the others.

Zack: Hey!

Yuffie: You should never trust anyone that easily!! The Materia's mine! Tough break!

Zack: I thought she had grown out of those tricks…shoulda known she'd just perfect them…

Cloud flipped the lever again letting them out, and they exited the house, but once again, Yuiffe was nowhere to be found.


	36. The Don from Wall Market

_I know I didn't use Corneo is earlier chapters, but that's only because I didn't want to make poor Zack cross dress._

_Zack: thanks!_

_Cloud: What about me?_

_What about you?_

_Cloud: I had to cross dress in the original game!_

_Yes, and it was disturbing. Two of the Key Items for that mini quest were lingerie and sexy cologne. Disturbing…_

Chapter 36: The Don from Wall Market

Zack: Where'd that little thief go now?

Just then bellringer rang the bell to signal the evening hour. Suddenly, a door appeared at the bottom of the bell platform.

Bellringer: Hey! How long has that been there?

Cloud: Let's check it out!

They enter through the door, to find a ninja holding Yuffie in his arms.

Yuffie: Let go! I SAID let GO! Who do you think you are? Lemme go!

The ninja ran up the stairs on the opposite side of the room. Zack and the others gave chase, before being stopped by…

Cissnei: Oh no! It's…

"Heyyy, looks like ya got some cute chickies there…

Genesis: Do you know this…fat, old, man?

"Hey!"

Cissnei: Don Corneo, crime boss of Wall Market. The Turks have been after him for some time now. He's especially into the "opposite sex" type of crime…

Everyone winced.

Corneo: I resent that! They're all perfectly voluntary…with some persuasion of course…

Cloud: you sick bastard…

Vincent: Yuffie! You filthy swine, if you touch her…

_Let me out, just this once! I swear, I'll go straight for the perverted old bastard only…_

Corneo: I got myself a new chicky! Two, actually!

Genesis: two?

Another ninja appeared, holding Elena.

Elena: Let me go! You'll regret this! I'm a Turk!

Cissnei: Elena!

The ninjas ran off, followed by Corneo. The party gave chase, where they found Corneo…surrounded by Shinra troops.

Shinra soldier: There's Corneo! Don't let him get away! Attack!

The troops fired their machine guns, but Corneo dodged the bullets, surprisingly nimble for his weight. Zack deflected the bullets, which then sailed through the necks of the men who fired them. By now, Corneo had escaped.

They discovered they had ended up back in Godo's house. They exited, to meet Reno and Rude in front of the house.

Reno: Corneo's good at escaping, huh?

Rude: Elena…

Reno: Let's go show him what Turks can do!

Cloud: Corneo took Yuffie from us. Without her, we can't get back our materia.

Vincent: (If he lays even one hand on her, that greasy, slimy, old perverted…)

Zack: Did you see where Corneo went?

Reno: Have a clue: It's the place that stands out the most…

Zack: Hey!

They followed after Reno, but he had gone to 'the place that stands out the most' already.

Cloud: What stands out the most?

They turned and saw a large rock formation in the distance, in the shape of a Wutaian god.

Zack:…Oh.

Cissnei: C'mon! Reno and Rude are waiting for us!

Reno: What took ya so long? We'll cover more ground by splitting up.

Reno went north, while Rude went west. Zack and the others went northwest. They turned around the statue's head, and found…

All: CORNEO!!!!!!!!

Corneo: …

Yuffie and Elena had been tied up, to the two eyes of the statue.

Yuffie: Oh, man…(either I get raped, or I face these guys…)

Cissnei: Let them go!

Corneo: You guys are serious…good, good. So am I! Lucky you, you get to play with the new pet I got! *whistles* Rapps! Here, boy! Attack!

From atop the statue's head descended a flying, dragon-like creature.

Vincent: …

_Let me out…I'll be good…I promise…_

Vincent: AAAAAAGGGHHH!!!!!!

Yuffie: Vincent!

Vincent had once again collapsed, and started to glow…

Zack: Stand back, guys! He's about to transform again!

Corneo: Transform?

From the light emerged a sinister-looking creature…a winged demon…

Corneo: Crap! Uh…beggin' yer pardon, mr. devil sir…I don't wanna…be in hell…

Chaos: ROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!

Rapps blew a gust of wind at Chaos, which didn't affect it as the demon rose into the sky, and both creatures engaged in an aerial battle.

Chaos flung an energy ball at Rapps, which missed. Rapps swung its tail at Chaos, knocking it back. Chaos flew higher, and dove, crashing into Rapps. Rapps blew another gust at Chaos, who spun in mid-air, shaping the wind into a tornado, and then blew fire on it, sending a fiery tornado back at Rapps, burning it to a crisp.

Chaos descended, transforming back into Vincent.

Corneo: Wait…

Vincent: _SILENCE, MORTAL!!!_

Corneo: P…please, just…hear me out…it won't take…long…why do you think I would swallow my pride and plead for me life?

Vincent: _Ready to die!?_

Corneo: WRONG!

Corneo held out a remote control and pressed a button. Yuffie and Elena turned, and were now upside down.

Vincent: Yuffie!

Corneo: I push this button, and they fall…

Vincent: You rotten swine…

Cissnei: You no good coward!

Zack/Cloud: Damn you!

Corneo: I guess I got the last laugh!

Reno: Guess again!

Corneo: The Turks!

Reno: You knew this was coming. We're here to take care of you…personally.

Corneo: Then I'll take those two down with me!

Rude: My pistol don't agree…

BLAM!

Corneo: AAGH!

Corneo slipped and hung onto the ledge for dear life.

Reno: Nice shooting, Rude.

Rude: Let's finish the job.

Reno: Don't worry, Don. We'll make it quick. Why do you think we went to all the trouble of coming out to Wutai, just to catch you? Were we clueless, sure of victory, or just didn't care?

Don Corneo: Because…you're sure of victory?

Reno: Actually, they're all wrong. The correct answer is…

Corneo: Wait!

Reno: It's our job.

Reno stepped on Corneo's hand, breaking the man's fingers, sending him falling down into the chasm…

Reno held out a hand to his ear…

SPLAT!

Rude: Mission Accomplished.


	37. Back on the Road

_I thought it would be cool if you did have to do this in the Golden Saucer for the fight, since you never really fight him in his basic form in the game…_

Chapter 37: Back on the Road

Yuffie: Here's your material back…

She held out a big brown sack that was bulging.

Vincent: yuffie…

Yuffie: Hm?

Vincent: Could I…talk to you…alone…

All: !

_You're welcome…_

Vincent shifted his face, hiding as much as he could behind his cloak's collar.

The others left the room. Soon after, Vincent and Yuffie emerged, their hands entertwined. Zack rolled his eyes.

Zack: All right, who's the one playing matchmaker here!?

All: ………

Cid: Never saw that comin…the brat and the vampire…

Vincent/Yuffie: She's not a brat/He's not a vampire!!!

All: ……

Aerith: Um…let's…go to the Golden Saucer?

They made their way back to the Tiny Bronco, and piloted it towards the Gold Saucer…

Zack: Dio's collection is in the Battle Square.

They went to the Battle Square, which looked considerably different than last time, as it was full of living people.

Cloud: Over there.

He pointed to a doorway, above which was a sign reading, "Dio's Show Room".

Yuffie: Wow! He's got all tons of stuff!

Vincent: A portrait…of himself?

Cait Sith: Talk about vain!

Aerith: This must be it…the Keystone.

Tifa: It's definitely a rock…

Cait Sith: Now what?

Yuffie: Let's snatch it!

She ran up to it and tried to smash the glass, but was held back by Barret.

Barret: Now hold on there, little missy. We can't jus' go 'round stealin' rocks!

Yuffie: But it's for the Planet, right?

Barret: I learned the hard way y'all can' jus' go 'round sayin' that, even if it is fer the Planet.

Zack: So, what do we do?

Just then, Dio walked up.

Dio: Long time no see, friends. You like my stone, huh?

Aerith: Could we…borrow it?

Dio: Sorry, but it's not for rent. However…I'll let you have it on one condition.

Genesis: Which is?

Dio: Entertain me!

Tifa: (Ew, he's probably one of those perverted guys who wants me to do a strip tease…)

Yuffie: (Yuk! First Corneo, now this!)

Dio: It's not difficult. We're in the Battle Arena, so head to the arena, and gimme a shw, get it?

Yuffie/Tifa: *sweat drop* (OOOOOOPS!)

Dio: So, who's gonna be fightin'?

Cloud: I'll do it. What'll I fight?

Dio: you'll love it! It's a surprise, but lately, I've been investin' in some of these "virtual reality" fights. This new one, it's more reality than virtual, you'll see.

Cloud entered the arena…

And from the other door, came a familiar face…

Cloud: Oh, crap…

Staring him in the face was a virtually identical replica of…

Cloud: Sephiroth…

The Sephiroth replica readied its Masamune and charged. Cloud just barely blocked it.

Cloud: Now I see what he meant. This fight IS real!

The others were watching from the stands…

Zack: Damn! I remember Hojo's virtual Sephiroth…this is just like it! Cloud can do it, though!

Tifa: C'mon Cloud! It's good practice for the real thing!

Cloud pushed the blade back, and slashed at the Replica. The Replica jumped back, and dashed towards Cloud. Cloud jumped over the Replica, turned in mid-air, and executed a slash to its back, sending it flying into the wall. The Replica recovered, extended its wing, and flew to Cloud, who jumped, executed a Braver limit, and severed its wing. The Replica, now grounded, fell victim to a Meteorain limit, burning away its flesh, revealing it to be a robot. The robot gripped its blade, and dashed towards Cloud once again, pushing against his sword, with the strength of Sephiroth himself. Cloud started feeling weak, but didn't give ground. He came up with a plan. He let the robot push against him a little more, then dodge to the side, and slashed the robot several times (Cross Slash), cutting it in two. The robot sparked, and exploded.

Cloud: Phew, they got Sephiroth's moves down, alright, but I doubt the real thing will be any easier than that.

Back in the showroom…

Dio: Hey, kid! Not bad! I didn't think anyone could beat my replica of Sephiroth! Good thing we got plenty of spares!

Cloud shuddered.

Dio: Hey, a promise is a promise, right! Here ya go!

He handed Cloud the Keystone and walked away.

Cloud: That was…intense.

Zack: Why don't we rest up at the hotel?

Yuffie: Um…it's kinda got…a haunted hotel theme?

Cloud: I'll take ghosts over Sephiroth any day!

They headed to the hotel for some R&R.


	38. A Date at the Saucer

_It's time for the special date night! Note: I will only use one couple for this, based on who I got during my playthrough. Basically…_

_Aerith = Zack/Aerith_

_Tifa = Cloud/Tifa_

_Yuffie = Vincent/Yuffie_

_Barret (yes, I know, Yuk, but with him, it's not an actual date, more of a guy talk) =Genesis/Cissnei_

Chapter 38: A Date at the Saucer

The party got together in the lobby of the hotel to talk.

Cait Sith: We don't usually get the chance to be together like this, huh? Cloud, Zack, how 'bout it? Can you tell us what's happened so far? I don't really know what's goin' on because I wasn't here in the beginning.

Cid: Yeah! I'm all for it!

Vincent: Good idea.

Barret: I been here since the beginnin', an' I still don't know what the hell's goin' on either. Boys, the hell's goin' on? C'mon, tell us!

Zack: We're going after Sephiroth.

Cloud: He must be in search of the Promised Land.

Cid: The Promised Land?

Zack: A land full of Mako energy.

Cloud: Or at least, that's Shinra's interpretation. Who knows if it actually exists?

Aerith: The Cetra believe that at the end of their journey, they return to the Promised Land, a land that promises boundless happiness.

Barret: Cetra? That some kinda disease?

Aerith: That's the name of the people who are referred to as, "the Ancients". Weren't you listening at Cosmo Canyon? You don't 'know' where the Promised Land of the Ancients is. You search and travel, until you feel it. Like you just know, '…this is the Promised Land.'

Zack: Aerith…can you feel it too?

Aerith: I think so.

Tifa: So Sephiroth is traveling the world because he's searching for the Promised Land? Is that it?

Aerith: That, and one other thing he's searching for.

Cloud: The Black Materia…

Cait Sith: I heard from Dio that a man in a Black Cape was lookin' for the Black Materia.

Tifa: I don't even know what the Black Cape is...how many men with Black Capes and number tattoos are there?

Nanaki: You know, of course…my tattoo number is XIII.

Cloud: How did you get that tattoo?

Nanaki: Hojo put it on me. Everything else is just war scars, but the number was done by Hojo…

Zack: Hojo…what was the point of that number?

Tifa: So there are at least 13!?

Aerith: You know…I think Hojo did something to those men in the Black Capes. But I don't know what it has to do with Sephiroth though…that's why I think we should just go after Sephiroth himself.

Barret: Yeah, me too! It's all just too damn confusin'.

Aerith: And…I'm sorry, forget it! I think I'm tired. I'm going to bed now.

Aerith ran up the stairs.

Cait Sith: What was that, all of a sudden!?

Zack: Something's bothering her…I'll go talk to her.

Zack followed her up the stairs.

Yuffie: What!? That's it? I'm going to bed! Comin, Vinnie?

Yuffie winked.

Vincent: ! ….*clears throat* …yeah.

Vincent followed her up the stairs.

Cid: Man, the little ninja's got him wrapped 'round her finger!

Cait Sith: Is that all? How 'bout the Black Materia?

Cloud: You wouldn't understand even if I told you.

Barret: Now all we gotta do is take action! We're startin' tomorrow!!

Barret ran up the stairs.

Nanaki: Cloud…I'm number XIII. Am I going to go mad too?

Tifa: I don't know what Hojo did to you, but you've been all right so far, right?

Nanaki: But…

Tifa: Be strong.

Nanaki: But, I…

Tifa: Stop it, Nanaki! Be strong!

Cloud: Tifa?

Tifa: You're not the only one who's worried!

Cait Sith: I don't know what's goin' on, but we're in a bad situation…

Cid: zzzz…zzzz…zzzz…

Cid had fallen asleep.

No one bothered to wake him and went back to their rooms.

In Zack and Aerith's room…

Zack: Aerith, what's bothering you?

Aerith: …I just…need to loosen up or something. All this with Sephiroth is making me tense. Hey, Zack! We never really _officially_ went on that date, did we?

Zack: Well, this IS the Gold Saucer…

Both: Let's go!

They exited the hotel, and entered the entrance room. There was a worker there.

Saucer Employee: Hey, you two! Tonight's Enchantment Night! All the attractions are free. How 'bout it you two? There's going to be an entertaining show in Event Square!

Aerith: Come on, let's go!

Zack and Aerith entered the Event Square, only to be stopped at the door…

Usher: Congratulations!! You are our 100th couple today!! You two will be the leads in tonight's show!!!!

Zack: What!? But…but I can't act!!

Usher: Oh, now, it's not hard. Just play it however you want to and the rest of the cast will cover up for you. Come this way.

Aerith: This sounds like fun. Let's do it, Zack!

They go backstage to get changed into costumes…

The show begins…

Narrator: Long, long ago…an evil shadow appeared over the peaceful kingdom of Galdia…Princess Rosa was just kidnapped by the Evil Dragon King, Valvados. What will become of her? Just then, the legendary hero, Alfred, appears!!

Zack steps onstage, dressed in his SOLDIER uniform.

Zack: (What kind of a name is Alfred?)

A knight greets him.

Knight: Oh…you must be the legendary her…Alfred!

Zack: (Well…here goes nothin'!)

Zack: Yes! It is I, the hero, Alfred! I have come to rescue the princess, Rosa, from that fiend, Valvados! (Hey, I'm pretty good!)

Knight: Please…please save Princess Rosa! His Majesty wishes to speak to you!

A man dressed as a king walks onstage.

King: Oh…legendary hero, Alfred. You have come to save my beloved daughter, Rosa…on the peak of a dangerous mountain…dwells the evil Dragon King, Valvados…who's kidnapped Princess Rosa…but, you can't beat the Evil Dragon King now! Talk to one who can help you…

A wizard walks onstage.

Wizard: I am the great wizard, Vorman. What do you wish to know?

Zack: Oh, wise Vorman, I seek your advice: how can I defeat Valvados, and save the Princess Rosa?

Wizard: Ahhh, the weakness of the Evil Dragon King. It must be, it must be…yes, it must be…true love! The power of love…is the only weapon that can withstand the fangs of the Evil Dragon King…!

Narrator: Oh what is going to happen next…! Oh…Legendary hero…look!

An actor dressed as a green dragon 'flies' onstage, holding Aerith, and drops her before him.

Valvdos: Gaaaaaah! I am the Evil Dragon King…Valvados! I have not harmed the Princess…I have been expecting…you!

Aerith is dressed in a beautiful princess outfit.

Aerith: Oh, legendary hero…please, save me!

Valvados: Gaaaah! Here I come, Legendary hero…Alfred! I already know…your name!

Wizard: And now…Legendary hero…! Here is what will happen…to your beloved…a kiss! The power of true love!!

Zack: (This has gotta be a set-up! Thanks, Minerva!!!)

Zack approaches Aerith, and takes her in his arms, kissing her…

He wanted to go on, but remembered they were being watched, and separated from her.

Aerith: Zack…I mean, oh, Alfred!

Valvados: Arrggaahhh!!! Curses…the power of…love!!

The dragon 'flies' upward, and out of sight.

King: Oh…look! Love has…triumphed! Now let's all return…and celebrate.

Knight and Wizard: Yes let's…yes let's…!

The curtain closes…

Zack: (Well, THAT was the lamest dragon ever…and the actors' lines! Really! No wonder Aerith and I had the leads!)

Narrator: Oh, how profound the power of love…and so the legendary hero Alfred and our story live on happily ever after.

Back at the Entrance…

Aerith: That was fun!

Zack: Want some more?

He kissed her again, more passionately this time.

When they finally parted, Aerith lay her head on Zack's chest.

Aerith: Oh, Zack…I love you…

Zack: What do you wanna do next?

Aerith: Let's go on the Gondola.

Zack: Okay.

They entered the shack-like 'Gondola', and viewed the sights of Gold Saucer. They wereon the outside, as the Gondola exited the Saucer and traveled around it. They saw differently-colored Chocobos racing on their track, and fireworks boomed overhead.

Aerith: It's so beautiful…

Zack: I see something even more beautiful…

Aerith blushed.

Aerith: At first, it kind of bothered me, even scared me a little, the fact that you're a SOLDIER…or used to be. But, you're different from what I thought. I'm glad I got to meet you, Zack.

Zack: You make it sound like you're going away…

Aerith: No, what I mean is…I'm glad…that you're with me.

Zack: I'll ALWAYS be with you.

They exited the Gondola.

Aerith: I had fun tonight. Let's go together again sometime.

Zack: Anytime!

They return to the entrance, where they find…

Aerith: Hey? What's Cait Sith doing here?

Cait Sith removed a rock from the mog's mouth, nodded, and put it back in.

Cait Sith: Don't swallow that, ya hear?

Zack: Hey! Cait Sith! What are you doing with the Keystone!?

The mog jumped, startled, as was the cat.

Cait Sith: Yikes! Move it, big guy!

Cait Sith exited through the hole leading to the Battle Square.

Zack and Aerith followed him there, where he then went to the Chocobo Square. The two chased him up the stairs, and around the front desk, and then back out the door.

Outside…

A Shinra Helicopter descended, with Tseng on the side-platform.

Cait Sith: Catch!

Tseng caught the Keystone.

Tseng: Well done. He entered the chopper, which then flew off.

Zack: Hey!

Cait Sith: W, wait a second. I won't run or hide. Yes, I was a spy. I was hired by the Shinra.

Aerith: I trusted you. I can't believe this!

Cait Sith: I couldn't help it. How 'bout if we continue like nothing ever happened?

Zack: No way, cat! You gotta lot of guts acting like a friend but being a spy!

Cait Sith: Then, what are you going to do? Kill me? You'd just be wastin' your time if you tried. This body's just a toy anyway. My real body's at Shinra Headquarters in Midgar. I'm controllin' this toy cat from there.

Aerith: So you're from Shinra. Who? Who are you!? Tell me!

Cait Sith: Whoa, I can't tell you my name.

Zack: This is getting' us nowhere.

Cait Sith: See? I told you! Talking won't do any good, so can't we just continue our journey?

Zack: You think is a joke!?

Cait Sith: Alright, yes, I am a Shinra employee. But we're not entirely enemies. …Something bothers me. I think it's your way of life. You don't get paid. You don't get praised. Yet, you still risk your lives and continue your journey. Seeing that makes me…it just makes me think about my life. I don't think I'd feel too good if things ended the way they are now.

Aerith: And so on, and so on…

Zack: He can't be trusted. Once a spy, always a spy. We can't go on with someone like that. C'mon, get real!!

Cait Sith: Just as I thought. Talking won't make a bit of difference. But I prepared something in case this happened. Why don't you listen to this?

Cait Sith held up a walkie-talkie.

Walkie-Talkie: Papa! Tifa!

Aerith: Hey! That's Marlene!

Marlene: Hey! It's the flower lady! Flower lady…

Cait Sith turned off the walkie-talkie.

Cait Sith: So, you have to do as I say.

Zack: You're the loswest…you're lucky Barret isn't here, or you wouldn't have any time for talking.

Cait Sith: I didn't want to do this…using dirty tricks and taking hostages…but this is how it is…no compromises. So why don't we continue on as we did? Tomorrow is the Temple of the Ancients, right? Ifalna marked the way for us, so we know where it is. Of course, we'll get there after the Shinra, but you'll have to deal with that.

Cait Sith went back to the hotel.

Zack: Well, we're stuck. We'll have to do what he says.

Aerith: I hope Marlene is all right…I wonder what happened to Mom.

Zack: She's probably with Marlene.

They headed back to the hotel.


	39. The Temple of the Ancients

_Note: Obviously, I don't know the exact context of the murals in the Temple of the Ancients, but it seems like the events are read backwards. And yes, I made up some of the events, but only made the most logical deductions._

Chapter 39: The Temple of the Ancients

The next day, the party exited the hotel, and the Gold Saucer, and boarded the Tiny Bronco, piloting it towards the ray of light that served as their guide…

They disembarked on the shore of a small island with a forest. They wandered through the forest to find a giant, pyramid-like structure.

Aerith: The Temple of the Ancients…I feel it…the knowledge of the Ancients…overflowing…you could become one with the Planet, but you're stopping it with the strength of will. For the future? For us?

Zack: Who are you talking to?

Aerith: There are still remnants of the Ancients here…they've had to fight so hard to stay alive and protect this Temple…

They crossed the bridge and proceeded toward the entrance.

Aerith: You're uneasy…but happy? Because I'm here? I'm sorry…I don't understand. Zack, let's go inside.

They ascended the stairs, and found a black-cloaked figure lying on the ground.

# 9: Black…Materia…

There was a flash of light, and the cloak rose into the air, and vanished into the light.

They entered the temple to find…

Cissnei: Tseng!

Tseng was lying against an altar of some sort, badly wounded.

Tseng: Ugh…I've been had. It's not the Promised Land…Sephiroth's searching for…

Cloud: Is Sephiroth inside!?

Tseng: Look…for yourself…damn! Letting Aerith go was the start…of my…bad luck…the President…was wrong...

Aerith: You're wrong. The Promised Land isn't like what you imagined. And, I'm not going to help. Either way, there was no way Shinra could have won.

Tseng: Pretty harsh…sounds like something…you'd say.

Tseng struggled to stand, and tossed something on the floor. It was the Keystone.

Tseng: The Keystone…place it…on…the altar…

Tseng limped to the side of the altar.

Zack: Aerith…are you crying?

Aerith: Tseng's with the Turks, but I've known him since we were little…

Zack: Yeah…he's a good friend.

Tseng: Don't worry about me…I'll live…

Genesis: I'll look after him.

Cissnei: me too.

Cait: Well, I'll be goin' in there!

Yuffie: Maybe there'll be treasure! I'm going!

Vincent: Might as well…

Barret: This place don't seem so safe ta me…I'm stayin' put.

Nanaki: I agree, I'll stay here.

Cid: $#%^! I'm too old ta' be rootin' round old temples!

Cloud: Fine, Zack, Aerith, Tifa, Cait, Yuffie, Vincent and I will go in.

Cloud put the Keystone on the altar, and…

There was a flash of light, and when the light dissipated, they found themselves in an enormous labyrinth.

Aerith: Words…feelings…so many of them here.

Cait Sith: Wow, this place is huge! I'm starting to get bored.

Aerith: Its going to be tough up ahead. Don't give up! We can do it!

They entered one of the rooms, and found one of the remnants of the Cetra that Aerith had mentioned.

Cetra: Nyum…nyum…

Aerith: I'm sorry. You've been waiting so long for me. This is one of the spirit bodies of the Ancients. They've been away from their Planet for a long time to protect this Temple. Over the many years, they've lost the ability to talk. Actually, they didn't need words from the beginning because there was only one objective for those left in the Temple. Please, talk to me! No good. I don't understand the rest. Are you afraid…? Is it because Sephiroth is in the Temple? Or something else?

Cetra: Nyum, nyum…

They exited the room and wandered around the labyrinth before finding another room…

Which led to a corridor made up of a single walkway, with boulders rolling along it.

Zack: It looks like there's a pressure point of some kind on the other end. Maybe it'll stop the boulders. I'll do it.

And before anyone could say anything, Zack was leaping over the boulders, and pressed the switch.

Aerith: You're kind of impulsive, you know that?

Zack: Comes in the package.

Aerith: Oh no…everyone, come quick!! Hurry, this way!

They followed Aerith to a small pool. The pool glowed…

Aerith: It's full of the knowledge of the Ancients…no…not knowledge…consciousness…a living soul…it's trying to say something.

Aerith knelt down next to the pool.

Cetra Consciousness: ………

Aerith: I'm sorry, I don't understand.

She bent down to attempt to better hear.

Aerith: What? What is it?

Cetra Consciousness: Be…ware……consciousness…danger……evil…

Aerith stood up.

Aerith: Danger? An evil…consciousness?

Cetra Consciousness: …show…

Aerith: You'll show us?

Cetra Consciousness: Be…………hold…………en…….emy

In a flash of light, they were shown a vision.

Elena and Tseng stood in a long hallway. The walls were decorated with murals of the Ancients.

Zack: What's going on?

Aerith: The Cetra is showing us a vision of the past, of what happened before we got here.

Elena: Tseng, what's this? Can we find the Promised Land with this?

Tseng: I wonder…anyway, we have to report to the President.

Elena: Be careful, Tseng.

Tseng: Yeah…hey Elena, how 'bout dinner after this job's over?

Elena: Th…thank you very much. If I may be excused…

Elena left quickly, blushing.

Tseng chuckled. He turned to one of the murals, this one showing Ancients gathered around an altar, upon which sat a crystal of some kind.

Tseng: Is this the Promised Land? No, it can't be…

There was flash, and Sephiroth appeared behind Tseng.

Sephiroth: So you opened the door. Well done.

Tseng: This place…what is it?

Sephiroth: A lost treasure house of knowledge. The wisdom of the Ancients…I am becoming one with the Planet…

Tseng: one with the Planet?

Sephiroth: You ignorant fool. You never thought about it. All the spirit energy of this Planet. All its wisdom…knowledge…I will meld with it all. I will become one with it…it will become one with me.

Tseng: You can do that?

Sephiroth: The way…lies here.

Sephiroth rushed at Tseng, and slashed him across the midsection.

Sephiroth: Only death awaits you. But do not fear. For it is through death that new spirit energy is born. Soon, you will live again…in me.

Another flash of light…

They were back at the pool.

Cait: Sith: Looked like Tseng was in bad shape.

Cloud: Where is that room…with the murals?

Aerith: We're almost there.

Vincent: Sephiroth is here. Prepare yourselves.

Yuffie: I can do this…I can do this…

Vincent: Calm yourself. You must be calm, and concentrate.

Zack: No matter what Sephiroth thinks, it's ending here and now!

They entered another room with different doors.

Cloud: Which one?

Aerith: We'll just have to see, one at a time.

They entered many doors, most empty rooms, until…

They entered a large room with three floors, and many entrances, like an ant farm. They saw an Ancient, who went through one of the holes. There was also an ancient-looking set of doors.

Aerith: They're locked! We'll have to catch the Cetra. It must have the key!

They caught the Cetra, who opened the door, recognizing Aerith as an Ancient. They entered the door…

…and found themselves in the long hallway with the murals.

Aerith: This is the room with the murals…

The first mural showed Ancients around what seemed to be a pyramid (The Temple of the Ancients is built).

The second mural showed the Ancients together in a line (The Ancients return to where they hid the Black Materia).

The third mural showed the Ancients gathered around an altar with a crystal, the mural Tseng had been viewing (The Ancients enchant the Black Materia to keep it from evil).

The fourth mural depicted the Ancients around a table, upon which sits wine goblets (The Ancients make their pact to protect the Black Materia).

The fifth mural showed a large, circular object with a streak behind it. It seemed to be falling from the sky (The Ancients learn of Meteor and seal it inside the Black Materia).

The sixth and seventh murals showed the Ancients in a line; similar to the second mural (The Ancients begin their long migration).

The final mural showed Ancients around a fire (The Ancients first discover the human uses of fire).

Zack: Where are you, Sephiroth!?

Cloud: Show yourself!!

Sephiroth obeyed by appearing...

Sephiroth: So cold. I am always by your side. Come.

They chased him down the hallway. As they ran, they heard his voice.

Sephiroth: Splendid. A treasure house of knowledge…

They came to the fifth mural.

Sephiroth: Look well.

Vincent: At what?

Sephiroth: At that which adds to the knowledge of…I am becoming one with the Planet.

They continued to the end of the hall, where Sephiroth stood in front of an altar.

Sephiroth: Mother…it's almost time. Soon…we will become one.

Aerith: How do you intend to become one with the Planet?

Sephiroth: It's simple. Once the Planet is hurt, it gathers Spirit Energy to heal the injury. The amount of energy gathered depends on the size of the injury. What would happen if there was an injury that threatened the very life of the Planet? Think how much energy would be gathered! Ha ha ha. And at the center of that injury, will be me. All that boundless energy will be mine! By merging with all the energy of the Planet, I will become a new form, a new existence. Melding with the Planet…I will cease to exist as I am now…only to be reborn as a 'God' to rule over every soul.

Aerith: An injury powerful enough to destroy the Planet? How?

Sephiroth: Behold that mural. The Ultimate Destructive Magic…Meteor.

Cloud: That'll never happen!!

Sephiroth vanished in a flash of light.

Cloud studied the mural.

Tifa: Cloud?

Cloud: ………..

Zack: Cloud? What's wrong?

Cloud: Ha ha ha…Black Materia. Ha ha ha…Call Meteor.

Aerith: Cloud! Snap out of it!

Cloud grabbed his head.

Cloud: Cloud…I'm…Cloud…How should I? I remember! I remember my way.

Tifa: Cloud…

Cloud: Huh? What's wrong?

Everyone exchanged looks.

Zack: It's nothing.

Cloud: So, this must be Meteor.

Cait Sith: Then, we got trouble. Oh, so something's going to fall from the sky? It's going to be something big…

Yuffie: That thing is a freak of nature!

Aerith: It must be magic. The Ultimate Destructive Magic, Meteor. The Planet could get wiped out entirely…

Suddenly, the Temple began shaking.

Cloud: Sephiroth!?

Sephiroth: Ha ha ha…it is not me.

Something stirred in the shadows. Out stepped a giant red dragon!

Zack and Cloud slashed at it, while Yuffie and Vincent threw/fired their weapons, and Cait Sith tossed explosive dice at the monster. Tifa pounded it, and then threw an uppercut, breaking its jaw. Aerith summoned Shiva, which froze the dragon, and then shattered the ice. The dragon blew fire at them, and Cloud quickly cast Mighty Guard, which blocked the fire. Cait Sith tossed some more dice, with a bigger explosion, which critically damaged it. Cloud dashed behind it, and decapitated it.

Zack: ummm, that was……unusual of you, Cloud.

Cloud: If it gets the job done, who cares?

All: …………

Cloud: Any sign of Sephiroth?

Aerith: He's gone.

Cloud picked up the red orb the dragon had left behind. 'Bahamut'

Cloud: Excellent.

They examined the altar at the end of the hall. A small pyramid lay on top of it. Behind the altar was an inscription on the wall.

Cloud: What's this?

Aerith: There's something written on the wall. B.l.a.c.k. M.a.t.e.r.i.a.

Zack: Black Materia!!

Aerith: Sephiroth was looking for the Black Materia.

Vincent: You said Meteor was magic, right? Perhaps even a force like Meteor requires…materia.

Yuffie: What should we do? We should take it to keep it from Sephiroth, right?

Cloud: we don't know what kind of traps are set…

Aerith: I'll ask…

Cetra Consciousness: ………….

Aerith: I don't understand…

Cetra Consciousness: Materia………Temple……….Magic………

Aerith: Really!? The Temple itself is the Black Materia.

Zack: What!? How does that work!?

Cloud: If the entire building was the Materia, no one could take it…

Aerith: This pyramid on the altar is a model of the temple. Inside the model is a small device, which magically shrinks the model each time you solve one of the puzzles on the altar's side. The entire Temple is magically linked to the model, so as the model gets smaller…

Zack: The temple gets smaller!

Aerith: Until the actual temple is small enough to fit in your hand…as materia.

Cait Sith: but, anyone who solves the puzzles would have to stay inside, and they'd be crushed.

Vincent: The Ancients were certainly very clever…they knew the destructive power of Meteor, and thus attempted to keep it out of the hands of people like Sephiroth.

Yuffie: there's gotta be a way.

Cait Sith: Use me!

All: Huh!?

Cait Sith: Use my stuffed body! Remember, my real body is miles away!

Zack: We can't let Shinra have it.

Cait Sith: You've got no choice but to trust me!

Cloud: He's right…

Cait Sith: You guys, get outta here! I'll solve the puzzles and turn the Temple into the Materia!

They ran out of the hallway, back the way they came, and through a door in the Room of Many Doors. They came to a locked door, and Cloud tried to open it, but it was locked.

Cloud: It's warm…

The ground shook.

Vincent: This can't be good…

Suddenly, a head and two arms came out of the wall. Everyone backed away.

Cloud: What?

Tifa: …behind you…

Cloud slowly turned, and saw.

Cloud: Oh, crap!

Cloud ran to the others, and they all got ready for another fight.

Cloud: The WALL is ALIVE!

Yuffie: I want outta here!!!

Cait Sith threw explosive dice at the wall, and Cloud and Zack jumped into the air. Cloud launched comets at the wall, and Zack launched fireballs (Meteorain/Meteor Shots) at the wall. The wall shook the room, causing stalagmites to fall. Cait Sith cast Big Guard, and Vincent blasted at the wall. Yuffie threw her weapon at the sensitive areas (the mouth and the eyes).

Cloud summoned Bahamut, which fired a very, very large blast at the wall, disintegrating it into dust.

Cloud: Dust…to dust…

They ran out of the temple quickly, meeting with the others on the way. Tseng had been carried away by Elena, Reno and Rude, and as they escaped, the Temple collapsed. They made their way back to the area, now nothing but a crater. At the very bottom, hundreds of miles below, a single object shone…a small, black orb.

Cloud: There it is.

Tifa: Careful…

Cloud climbed down, followed by Zack, Genesis, Tifa, and Aerith.

Cloud: Sephiroth won't be able to use Meteor without this.

Aerith: He can't use it anyway, without lots of spiritual energy.

Zack: the Promised Land!

Aerith: Sephiroth isn't an Ancient, though. He can't find the Promised Land.

Just then, Sephiroth appeared on the edge of the crater, high above them.

Sephiroth: Ah, but I have. I'm far superior to the Ancients. I traveled the Lifestream and gained their knowledge, their wisdom, as well as that of those after the Ancients all but died out. Soon, I will create the future.

Aerith: The future is not yours alone!

Sephiroth: Are you sure? Cloud, my brother…AWAKEN!

Cloud collapsed on the ground, holding his head.

Cloud: Stop…stop it!

Sephiroth: Hand me the key to the future!

Cloud: The key…to the future…

Zack: Cloud, no!

Cloud walked up to Sephiroth, and handed him the Black Materia!

Sephiroth: Well done.

Sephiroth extended his wing, and flew away.

Cloud held his head again in pain.

Zack: Cloud! You okay, buddy?

Cloud: WHAT HAVE I DONE!?

Zack: Cloud! It's not your fault!

Cloud: AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!

Zack had no choice. He punched Cloud in the stomach, making Cloud lose unconsciousness.


	40. The Forgotten City

_Well, guys, it's time for that memorable scene…one of THE most memorable scenes…that's right, it's…_

Chapter 40: the Forgotten City

Cloud woke up in a bed that smelt faintly of charcoal

Cloud: W…where am I?

Zack: My house…or what remains of it.

Zack's house was, indeed, in ruins. The roof was in pieces, the walls barely held together, and everything was pitch black.

Aerith: Oh, good, you're awake. Guys, I know what I have to do. I know how to stop Sephiroth.

Zack: How?

Aerith: We have to go to the City of the Ancients. It's the only place I can do it!

Cloud: Do what?

Aerith: We don't have time!

Zack: She's right, Cloud. Sephiroth could summon Meteor any second!

Tifa: But, why you?

Aerith: Because I'm the last Ancient.

Cloud: But…I can't go…

Zack: Cloud, Sephiroth could summon Meteor at any time. Don't you wanna settle things with him?

Cloud: But…if he gets near me again…when it's all over, I might have gone crazy…I'm afraid…

Barret: You jackass! How many people in the world understand themselves 100%!? People get depressed, an' they don' know why. But they go on livin'. Don't run away!

Tifa: Cloud, you can do it.

Cloud: What…am I supposed to do? I'm…afraid of the truth…but why? I…I wanna know the truth! About Sephiroth! I'm scared…but let's go!

They ran as quickly as they could to the Tiny Bronco.

Aerith: The City of the Ancients in on the Northern Continent, past the Sleeping Forest and Bone Village. My mother, she'd talk about it all the time…

They reached the Northern Continent, and got out of the Tiny Bronco.

Cloud: Hey, wait, I thought you got crushed?

Cait Sith: I'm the second model! You wouldn't believe how many of these babies I've got lying around…

Cloud shrugged, and they continued into Bone Village.

Worker: Hey, travelers…where you headed?

Aerith: The City of the Ancients.

Worker: Oh, you must mean the Forgotten City. Well, it's through the Sleeping Forest, but you can't wake the forest without the Lunar Harp.

Aerith: Where do we find one?

Worker: We recently just dug one up. You seem like you're on a mission of some kind, so I'll give it to you.

Aerith: Thank you, sir!

The worker handed them a blue harp. They proceeded into the Forest, and Aerith played the harp…

There was a flash of green light.

They continued through the forest, to find themselves on a cliff overlooking a valley.

Aerith: Wow…

They continued down the cliff, through the valley, and found…

Vincent: The Forgotten City of the Ancients…

Genesis: Amazing…this must have been here, abandoned, for centuries!

They explored the city, marveling at the structures of the buildings. They headed north, into the Forgotten Capital.

Aerith: This is amazing…

Yuffie: Phew! I'm exhausted! Let's rest a while, please?

Tifa: Aerith?

Aerith: Alright, let's look for a place to rest.

They entered one of the houses, and found the bedroom.

Cid: Hey, this here looks mighty comfy!

Cissnei: Let's take a break.

They rested up, and when they awoke…

Zack: Aerith? Aerith!? Where's Aerith!?

Cloud: Zack…I feel him…Sephiroth is here.

Zack: DAMN IT!!!

Tifa: How do you know?

Cloud: I can feel it. Quick, the Capital!

Zack: Dammit, Sephiroth, I swear, if you…Gongaga was bad, but not Aerith!!!

They reentered the Capital, to find a staircase of crystal leading down…

Zack: She must have gone down there…

The stairs lead them deeper and deeper, down under what seemed to be the ocean, yet they could still breathe. As they descended, they saw what looked like a castle…

Genesis: So, this must have been the home of the Cetra leaders…

They descended another flight of stairs, and saw before them a large platform which seemed to be an altar. Upon it, Aerith knelt, praying.

Zack: Aerith…

Zack, Cloud, Tifa, Cissnei, and Genesis crossed the stepping stones to the platform.

Genesis: If Sephiroth is here, we must protect Aerith at all costs.

As they approached Aerith, Cloud felt something go into him…

Behind the others, he took out his sword…

Zack: Cloud? Is he here?

Cloud didn't answer. He walked over to Aerith…and raised his sword above his head, ready to strike.

Zack: Cloud! What are you doing! Stop!

Cloud snapped out of his trance and stepped back, shaken.

Cloud: Ugh…what are you trying to make me do!?

Just then, a shadow loomed overhead. From above, Sephiroth descended, his Masamune pointed down…at Aerith!

Zack: Aerith! NO!!!!

Zack pushed Aerith out of the way, and took Sephiroth's blade himself. Aerith's Materia spilled out of her hair as she hit the floor of the altar, and it fell off, into the sea…

Aerith: ZACK!!!

Zack: Ggghh…

Sephiroth: Pathetic human…

Sephiroth suddenly vanished in a flurry of black wings as Genesis slashed at him.

Cloud: Zack…

Zack had been slashed through his shoulder, in roughly the same area as Genesis had been during the fateful training simulation.

Genesis laughed.

Aerith: Genesis! How can you laugh at a time like this!?

Genesis: Because Zack will be fine, and he'll have gotten one of the things he always wanted…

Cissnei: What do you mean?

Genesis: I spawned this wing because of a transfusion from Sephiroth, who carries Jenova cells.

Cloud: ! Hojo…

Genesis: Yes…he didn't just subject you to mako in that mansion, did he? It'll take about…30 seconds…

Suddenly, as if on cue, Zack began glowing a green, and from the hole in his back, came a large, beautiful wing of silver.

Genesis: Zack finally has his Wing of Freedom.

Zack opened his eyes…

Zack: Wow…hey, Aerith, now I can show you the sky all you like!

Aerith: Oh, Zack…I'm just glad you're ok…

Sephiroth: Not for long. Soon, it will all be over. The Promised Land awaits, north, over the snowy fields.

Zack: But…will I…degrade?

Genesis: Why should you? You have Jenova cells, remember?

Sephiroth: you can do nothing, regardless. Because, you, Cloud…are a puppet…

Sephiroth vanished.

Cloud sank to his knees.

Cloud: I'm…a puppet?

Zack: Don't listen to him, Cloud!

Cloud: I almost killed Aerith. I gave the Black Materia to Sephiroth. I'm his puppet.

Genesis: then fight your master. You'll never be free of him otherwise.

Cloud: I'm afraid, though…of myself. There's a part of me that I don't understand. There's something inside me, something that's not me. I should quit this journey, before I do something terrible. But, I'm going to go on! Sephiroth…he destroyed Nibelheim, he tried to kill Aerith, and now he's trying to destroy the Planet. I'll never forgive him!

Zack: Neither will I!

Tifa: Nor I!

Genesis: Although I knew Sephiroth…before, he is Sephiroth no longer. He has truly become a monster.

Tifa: How were you going to stop Sephiroth, Aerith?

Aerith: The Materia I kept with me, it fell from the altar…that's the Materia used to summon Holy, the Ultimate White Magic, used to counteract Meteor. It's the only thing that can stop Meteor. But…

Zack: It fell from the altar…

Cloud: We still have a chance! Sephiroth hasn't used the Black Materia yet. He's heading for the Promised Land. We have to stop him before he gets there!

All: Let's go!!!

_Well, that's Disc One for ya. Disc Two coming up soon…_


	41. The Northern Continent

_And here starts Disc 2:_

Chapter 41: The Northern Continent

The party exited the Capital and went north out of the City. They proceeded through a cave, and on the other side, found…

Aerith: Snow!

Cissnei: Wow, it's so beautiful!

Zack: Hey, Cissnei, wasn't Modeoheim around here?

Cissnei: It used to be. Shinra bombed it just like Banora.

Genesis: Pity, and I so wished to see the place where I actually lost to Zack.

Zack: If I remember correctly, you attempted to commit suicide in your insanity.

They walked on through the snow, until they reached Icicle Inn.

They looked around, until they found a house with a sign in front: Professor Gast's House.

Vincent: So…this is where Gast disappeared to.

Cissnei: Let's look around.

They found a device inside.

Zack: Hey, this connects to that projector…

Genesis: It should play back a video of some sort.

They turned it on…

_Video 1: The Original Crisis_

_Gast and Ifalna are standing in the room. _

_Gast: Camera's ready! Then, Ifalna, please tell us about the Cetra._

_Ifalna: 2000 years ago, our ancestors, the Cetra, heard the cries of the Planet. The first ones to discover the Planet's wound were the Cetra at the Knowlespole._

_Gast: Tell us Ifalna…where is the land called 'Knowlespole'?_

_Ifalna: Knowlespole refers to this area, now know as Icicle Inn. The Cetra then began a Planet-reading._

_Gast: Ifalna, what exactly does Planet-reading entail?_

_Ifalna: I can't explain it very well, but it's like having a conversation with the Planet…it said something fell from the sky making a large wound. Thousands of Cetra pulled together, trying to heal the Planet…but, due to the severity of the wound, it was only able to heal itself, over many years._

_Gast: Do the Ancients, rather, the Cetra, have special powers to heal the Planet?_

_Ifalna: No, it's not that kind of power. The life force of all living things on this Planet becomes the energy. The Cetra tried desperately to cultivate the land so as not to diminish the needed energy…_

_Gast: Hmm…even so close to the North Cave, the snow never melts…is that because the Planet's energy is gathered here to heal its injury?_

_Ifalna: Yes, the energy that was needed to heal the Planet withered away the land…then the Planet…the Planet tried to persuade the Cetra to leave the Knowlespole, but…_

_Gast: Ifalna…let's take a break._

_Ifalna: I'm all right…when the Cetra…were preparing to part with the land they loved…that's when it appeared! It looked like…our…our dead mothers…and our dead brothers. Showing us specters of their past._

_Gast: Who is the person that appeared at the North Cave? I haven't any idea._

_Ifalna: That's when the one who injured the Planet…or the 'crisis from the sky', as we call it, came. It first approached as a friend, deceived them, and finally…gave them the virus. The Cetra were attacked by the virus and went mad…transforming into monsters. Then, just as it had at the Knowlespole. It approached other Cetra clans…injecting them with…the virus…_

_Gast: You don't look well…let's call it a day._

_Video 2: What is 'Weapon'?_

_Gast: Can you comment on the thing called 'Weapon'?_

_Ifalna: Yes, Professor. The one you mistook for a Cetra…was named Jenova. That is the 'crisis from the sky'. The Planet knew it had to destroy the 'crisis from the sky'…you see, as long as Jenova exists, the Planet will never be able to fully heal itself._

_Gast: Back then, Weapon was a weapon the Planet produced of its own will?_

_Ifalna: Yes, but…there is no record of Weapon ever being used. A small number of the surviving Cetra defeated Jenova, and confined it. The Planet produced Weapon…but it was no longed necessary to use it._

_Gast: So, Weapon no longer exists on this Planet?_

_Ifalna: Weapon cannot vanish. It remains asleep somewhere on the Planet. Even though Jenova is confined…it could come back to life at some time…the Planet has not fully healed itself yet. It is still, watching Jenova._

_Gast: Where is Weapon?_

_Ifalna: I don't know…I can't hear the voice of the Planet well…times…have changed. The Planet…is probably watching this situation closely._

_Gast: Thank you, Ifalna. That will be all for today…_

_Video 3: Confidential_

_Daughter's Record: 10__th__ Day after Birth_

_Ifalna: What are you doing, Profes…I mean, honey?_

_Gast: Oh, I'm thinking of taping it on video. But, the video's not working right…_

_Ifalna: What are you going to tape? Is there still something I haven't mentioned?_

_Gast: No, that's not it. I'm going to record my beautiful daughter._

_Ifalna: And when she's sleeping, her face…looks like an angel. First, we have to figure out her name. We can take the video later!_

_Gast: I've already decided! If it's a girl, then it'll be Aerith. That's that!_

_Ifalna: You are SO selfish! But Aerith is a good name! Hee hee…it's a good name, considering it came out of that forgetful head of yours!_

_Gast: Right!? Oh, the video tape…_

_Daughter's Record: 20__th__ Day after birth_

_Ifalna: Video again? You just got through taping!_

_Gast: Please don't say it that way. It's our lovely daughter, both yours…and mine! Don't you want to capture her childhood on videotape?_

_Ifalna: If you keep doting on her like that, she won't grow up to be strong…Aerith is different from other children. I wonder what dangers await her…?_

_Gast: Never say that! I will protect you and Aerith no matter what!! You and Aerith are my only treasures. I'll never let you go!!_

_Ifalna: I feel so much better now, darling. If I hadn't met you, I…_

_The two embraced, but were interrupted by a knock on the door._

_Gast: Who could that be?_

_Ifalna answered the door…_

_Ifalna: It, it's them!!_

_She ran back to Gast, who stood protectively in front of her._

_Two Shinra soldiers entered the room, followed by Hojo._

_Hojo: Heh heh heh…I've been searching for you, Ifalna…or should I say, Cetra! Long time no see, Professor Gast!_

_Gast: Hojo…how did you know?_

_Hojo: Believe me, I had to turn over a stone or two to find you. Two years I waited…that's how much I wanted this new sample…ha, ha, ha._

_Gast: New sample? You don't mean Aerith!?_

_Hojo: Hmm, Aerith? What a nice name…ha, ha, ha._

_Gast: That's it! I'm severing all ties with the Shinra. Hojo, please leave._

_Ifalna: Please, Aerith has nothing to do with it! All you want is me, right? _

_Gast: Ifalna!_

_Hojo: I'll need all of you for my experiment. You understand, don't you, Professor Gast? We can change the future of the Planet!_

_Gast: Don't worry, Ifalna. I'll take care of this!_

_Hojo: Please don't put up a fight. I don't want any harm to come to my precious sample. Mmmm? What a funny looking camera. Guard! Destroy it!_

_Video is lost, but audio is still functional_

_Hojo: Be careful with her!! Ha, ha, ha…Wh…what are you doing, Professor!?_

_Gast: Ifalna! Take Aerith and run!!_

_*gunshot*_

_Ifalna: Eyaaaaah…Darling…!!_

_Hojo: Oh, and uh…don't forget the child! Hmm, a video? The Ancients…Weapon!? Heh, heh, heh…a mountain of treasure! Thank you Professor…Ha, ha ha!_

_Video End_

Zack: Wow…that's quite a story…

Aerith: Professor Gast…was my father…

Vincent: Damn you, Hojo…he has so much to answer for…

Cloud: Then, Jenova…the calamity from the skies…they were talking about the North Cave…

Genesis: Then, the Crater is the injury Jenova made.

Barret: What!? How the hell are we supposed ta' beat somethin' that makes a crater jus' by crashin' inta' the Planet!?

Nanaki: Remember, Sephiroth is going to the Crater. He thinks it's the Promised Land…but why?

Tifa: The Shinra want mako…and all that Spirit Energy is still gathered at the Crater to try to heal the wound! So, the land would still be fertile, after all this time!

Cid: $%^&! We gotta get to that Crater, then!

Yuffie: We gotta looong hike ahead of us!

Cait Sith: Then, let's get goin', fer time's a'wastin'!


	42. The Great Glacier and Gaea's Cliff

Chapter 42: The Great Glacier and Gaea's Cliff

They hiked north from Icicle Inn, and reached a white forest. They continued through the snowbanks, and reached a frozen lake, and beyond, found small iceblocks.

Zack: There might be something on the other side, but only one of us can go.

Cloud: I'll do it.

Oh the other side, Cloud entered a cave, and found the remains of what looked like a hiker's camp.

Cloud: Hmm, no one's here anymore…

He went back the way he came.

They continued back across the lake and found a single, frozen tree. They eventually reached a frozen mountain. They took the north-west path, and wandered through more snow.

Zack: Do we even know where we're going?

Cloud: I got a map from the Inn. We're almost there.

They found a hot spring.

Tifa: Wow, how is it that this is the only thing within a hundred miles that's NOT frozen?

They stopped for a while warm themselves, regaining some of their energy, and continued on north, until…

Cloud: It's…so cold…

The others couldn't agree, as they had already fainted. Cloud soon joined them.

They awoke in a cabin.

"You awake?" An old man greeted them.

Old Man: You collapsed at the Great Glacier. It's a miracle you're all right. My name is Holzoff. I've been living here 20 years now. If you are planning to head North, you'd better listen to my story. Why don't we go to the next room and sit down?

In the living room…

Holzoff: You ever hear about those who challenged the cliff?

They shook their heads.

Holzoff: There's an old legend that says something fell from the sky here a long time ago. That's what's supposed to have pushed the land up and formed this cliff. 30 years ago, Yamski and I took this cliff on to see what was on the other side. But, we weren't prepared for it We did expect the temperature to be low but…on that cliff, there's always a biting cold wind. The cold air lowers your body temperature. Yamski, was below me. He cut his own rope…and I didn't even notice…ever since then, I've settled here…continuing to challenge the cliff, and provide warning and shelter to my fellow climbers. If you're going to climb the cliff, there's 2 precautions you'll need to take. First, check your route…it's hard to find because of the snow. Here, I'll give you these.

He handed them a packet of 50 'collapsible' flags.

Holzoff: Second, when you're climbing the cliff's wall, once you get to a ledge, make sure you warm yourselves up. Understand?

They nodded.

Holzoff: You must've used a lot of energy getting up here…better get some rest before you head out.

The rested up, and the next day…

Barret: You know, I've been thinkin'…

Cloud: What is it?

Barret: Seein' a place like this makes you realize how awesome nature is. But, if anyone ever told me to live here, I'd tell them to…you know…I tell you one thing though, if I did have to live here, I'd change things around 'n' make it better. I guess the total opposite of this would be…Midgar. When you think of it that way, Shinra don't seem so bad…uuuuuurghh! What the hell am I sayin!? The Shinra, not bad!?

Zack: Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Genesis, and Cait Sith, you guys come with me. The rest, wait till we secure the route.

Vincent: Mind if I change into something more comfortable?

Zack: um…okay?

Vincent crouched on the ground, and transformed into Galian Beast, his fur keeping him warm.

All: Showoff…

Galian Beast: _Let's go, comrades._

They began their hike up Gaea's Cliff.

After climbing up the rock wall for a while, they found a hole which led to the inside.

They wandered around for a while before finding an entrance back outside, and climbed again, before finding another hole leading back inside. They exited through yet another hole, which led them outside, but to a path on the side of the cliff.

Zack: We must be getting closer.

Galian Beast turned back into Vincent.

Vincent: One would think, as the snow has started to let up. But be careful, it's getting windier.

He then turned into Death Gigas, a Frankenstein monster look-alike.

Zack: What's with the changes?

Death Gigas: _Galian Beast's fur kept him warm. I'm too heavy to be blown off._

The continued along the cliff's edge, which wrapped around and ended at the side of the cliff.

Zack: Great…more climbing.

Genesis: If there were no wind, we could just fly up…

_Which is why I'm staying right here._

Death Gigas smirked, and gripped the wall tightly, climbing up.

Cloud: And leave me and Tifa behind?

Zack: Hey, we'd carry, buddy

Cloud: scowled, and ran at the wall, climbing it…

Followed by the others.

They climbed higher and higher…

And found one last entrance into the interior.

They walked forward through an entrance into a long, hallway-like crevice.

"Ugh…Errgaahh!!"

A black cloaked figure was thrown forward, landing on the floor. The figure faded away.

They stepped forward…

And the tunnel rumbled.

Out of the shadows stepped a giant, two-headed dragon.

Zack: Split up! Each group, take a head!

Zack executed a Blade Beam at both heads, while Vincent (back in normal form) summoned Odin, who threw a lance into the heavens, which came back crashing down. Then Cloud cast Comet, Tifa pounded the body, and Genesis used Apocalypse. Cait Sith threw dice into each head's mouth, causing both heads to explode. Even without its heads, the body still put up a fight. Vincent turned back into Death Gigas and pounded it (Giga Dunk), followed by an explosion of lightning (Livewire), which fried the monster, causing the headless body to collapse on the floor.

They continued down the tunnel, and outside for the last time.


	43. The Northern Crater

Chapter 43: The Northern Crater

Zack: More climbing!?

Genesis: Look, we've reached the top!

Sure enough, as they climbed the last area of the outside wall, they had reached the top of the Northern Crater. They were now standing on the very edge.

Cloud: Wait a second…Gaea's Cliff was nothing more than the side of the Northern Crater!

Vincent: It's…

Cait Sith: Larger than life? Bigger than any human force could make? Impossibly gargantuan?

All: Yes.

They carefully descended into the crater.

Genesis: It's time to settle things. Here and now.

Tifa: I lost so much because of Sephiroth…

Cloud comforted her.

Cloud: We all have. But we must defeat Sephiroth, or everything that was lost…

Vincent: Will be for nothing.

All: Let's go!

They continued along a rocky, unstable area, heading towards the center of the crater. Suddenly, they heard the roar of an engine high above them. They looked up, to see the Airship, _Highwind_, arrive.

Cloud: Rufus is here.

_Aboard the Airship…_

Rufus: So, I finally found you.

Scarlet: Kyaa haa hah. Kyaa haa hah. Haa hah haa…hah. This is incredible...

Heidegger: This is the Promised Land the President has been searching for!!

Rufus: But, I'll be the one who gets it. Sorry, old man.

Hojo: Heh heh heh…that land is no one's. It's where the Reunion will take place…they will all gather here…I wonder if we'll see…Sephiroth?

_Back on ground…_

The party continued, and saw two black-cloaked figures get blown back by the mako-enriched wind.

Tifa: We need to cross when the wind is calm, or we'll get swept off!

They watched the wind carefully, and when they saw an opportunity, they quickly dashed through.

They came upon a large area, where at least thirty black cloaks traveled in procession, their destination the same as the party's. However, their condition appeared to be vaguely related to degrading; their strength seemed to be fading, as many either fell down and faded away, or slipped off the edge, falling to their doom. The party continued up the slope. They came upon another area with Mako-enriched wind blowing. They waited patiently, and when the wind had died down, dashed through.

They finally came upon an area where they found Sephiroth, surrounded by black cloaks.

Sephiroth: This is the end…for all of you.

Sephiroth slashed through the black cloaks, knocking them off the ledge, and down…down…down…

Cloud: Sephiroth!!! It's over!!!

Sephiroth: You're right. This is the end of this body's usefulness.

Sephiroth vanished.

Tifa: He might still be nearby…

Genesis: Stay alert.

Suddenly, Sephiroth slashed at them from the air. They dodged it, and prepared to face Sephiroth…

Who morphed into a dark form of Jenova!

Zack: Dammit! How many times do we have to kill this monster!?

Vincent changed into Death Gigas and slammed down on top of Jenova. Tifa summoned Alexander from the material they had found in Gaea's Cliff, and a gargantuan monster appeared, armored, and quadruped. It shot out a laser, which created a shockwave, exploding around Jenova. Zack cast Big Guard, and Genesis shot out energy blasts at Jenova. Death Gigas emitted lightning bolts which zapped Jenova, and Cait Sith commanded his mog to spin some slots. It scored triple 7's, which brought down comets upon the monster. Cloud leapt into the air, and summoned a comet of his own. Death Gigas continued to pound Jenova, who pelted the party with fire. Tifa summoned Shiva, who froze Jenova, and then shattered it. Cloud took out the Materia he had found on the way, and summoned Neo Bahamut. The more powerful Bahamut lifted Jenova up on a rock, and fired its blast at Jenova, shattering the rock and disintegrating the creature.

After the beast had been destroyed, the others arrived.

Zack: What took ya so long? You missed all the action!

Cloud: Hey, look!

Jenova had left behind...

Yuffie: The Black Materia!

Cloud picked it up.

Cloud: The Black Materia is back in our hands. Now all we have to do is defeat Sephiroth and that'll be the end of it.

Tifa: Maybe you should let someone else hold the Black Materia. We should keep it away from Sephiroth.

Zack: Hey big guy, can we trust you to hold on to the Black Materia.

Barret: You betcha, ya can!

Cloud: Don't give it to ANYONE…not even me.

Cloud: Zack, Tifa, Genesis, Aerith, Cissnei, and Nanaki…with me. You guys keep watch.

The seven heroes ascended the stairs to the final area of the crater…

…and found themselves in Nibelheim.

Nanaki: Is it a dream, or an illusion?

Cloud: This is an illusion Sephiroth made up. He's trying to confuse us. It'll be all right. As long as we know it's an illusion, there's nothing to be afraid of. Let's go. Suddenly, from behind them, came…

Sephiroth: all right, let's go.

Following him were two Shinra soldiers, and Zack.

Zack: That's…me.

Cloud: And I'm here too, under this mask.

He pointed to the infantryman on Sephiroth's right.

They vanished.

Cloud: What's the point of this?

The town shifted, and they were shown an event of Nibelheim burning.

Cloud: Sephiroth burned the town…and I tried to follow him, but was knocked out…

Zack: I followed him out of the mansion…

_Zack burst out of the mansion_.

An infantryman lay on his back in front of Cloud's house.

Cloud: That's…me.

Aerith: So, then…this is what happened…

Cloud: Sephiroth! I know you're here! I know what happened! What do you want!?

Sephiroth: In time…what happened after this?

Cloud: what do you mean? Are you trying to confuse me?

Sephiroth: You are just a puppet…how can there be meaning in the memory of such a being? We both know this is reality. What is illusion is what you remember afterwards…do you understand?

Cloud: I don't want to understand! Why are you doing this!?

Sephiroth: I want to show you how we are connected…the one who gave me the Black Materia that day…where did he come from? To think a failed experiment became so useful…Hojo would die if he knew.

Cloud: What does Hojo have to do with this!?

Zack shifted uneasily.

Sephiroth: Yes…he knows, don't you Zack?

After Nibelheim burned, after the Reactor…Zack was taken into the care of Hojo. You, Cloud, were constructed as my puppet, yet both of you were discarded as useless failures. A puppet made up of vibrant Jenova cells, her knowledge, and the power of the Mako. An incomplete Sephiroth-clone. Not even given a number. That is your reality.

Genesis: You lie.

Tifa: Don't listen to him, Cloud! You weren't "constructed"! Remember our memories together?

Sephiroth: Ha ha ha…why are you so bothered by this, Tifa?

Sephiroth vanished.

Cloud: What's wrong? I don't believe Sephiroth. Sure, I've been having trouble figuring out who I am. But, I grew up with you. I'm Cloud, of Nibelheim. How could I be a Sephiroth clone?

Sephiroth reappeared in front of the mansion.

Sephiroth: the ability to change one's looks, voice, and words, is the power of Jenova. Inside of you, Jenova has merged with Tifa's memories. You were created by those memories. A boy named Cloud might've just been part of them.

Sephiroth disappeared again.

Tifa: Don't think about this, Cloud…

Sephiroth: Think, Cloud! Cloud? Ha ha ha…oh, excuse me. You never had a name…

Cloud: Shut up.

Sephiroth: You still don't understand?

Sephiroth vanished.

Cloud: I came to Nibelheim five years ago. I was sixteen. I came with another infantryman like myself, and Zack and Sephiroth, both of whom were 1st Class SOLDIERs. We went to Mt. Nibel, to check out the Reactor…and Sephiroth burned the town…after that…………why…why can't I remember? I'm…I'm…that's right…I didn't have to worry, because…

Zack: Cloud?

Tifa: Cloud? Are you…

Cloud: It's ok, guys…I'm all right.

In the center of the crater…

A giant blue wall of crystal held fossilized WEAPONs. Above, was a very large tree, with an aquamarine crystal in the center. Rufus, Scarlet, Heidegger, and Hojo arrived.

Scarlet: Amazing!!!

She looked up at the tree.

Scarlet: It's all Materia!!

Rufus: The outside is rich with Mako energy. The inside is a treasure trove of Materia. This truly is the Promised Land.

Hojo: There's no such thing as the Promised Land. It's a legend…an old wives tale…it's utterly ridiculous.

Rufus: Everything's just as I imagined it to be. Isn't it splendid? It is that kind of dullness that makes you a second-rate scientist.

The area trembled.

Rufus: What's happening!?

Scarlet: There's something in the wall! It's alive!! And moving!

Hojo: WEAPON…then it really does exist…I didn't believe in it.

Rufus: What does this mean?

Hojo: WEAPON. Monsters created by the Planet. It appears when the Planet is in danger, reducing everything to nothingness. That's what was stated in Professor Gast's report.

Rufus: I never saw that report…where is it?

Hojo: here, right here.

He produced a packet of papers in a file folder labeled, "CONFIDENTIAL".

Rufus: You keep a lot of things to yourself.

Elsewhere…

Barret: I wonder if they're doin' awright?

Cid: What's up wit' 'dat? Itty bitty Materia, can destroy the Planet.

Suddenly, the others vanished.

Barret: What the? Guys? Where am I?

"Tifa" came running up behind Barret.

"Tifa": Barret, you're here! I'm so glad!!

Barret: Tifa!! Something's weird here! It got pitch black all of a sudden, and everyone disappeared!

"Tifa": Everyone's waiting! Cloud's in trouble! Over there!

Barret headed in the direction Tifa pointed, but didn't notice that she didn't follow him…

"Tifa": And remember to bring…

"Tifa" turned into Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: The Black Materia!

The others then reappeared on the ground, unconscious.


	44. WEAPON Awakes

Chapter 44: WEAPON Awakes

Scarlet: Mr. President…I've got a bad feeling about this place…

Rufus: Perhaps we should return to the ship.

Just then, Cloud, Tifa, and the others appeared.

Scarlet: Where did you come from!?

Cloud: …don't know…The Reunion will happen here. Everything will begin and end.

Barret arrived.

Barret: I'm here to help!

Cloud walked towards Barret.

Cloud: Barret…Give me the Black Materia.

Tifa/Zack/Nanaki/Aerith/Genesis/Cissnei: NO!!!!!!

Neither Cloud nor Barret could hear them.

Cloud: I'll take it from here. Everyone, thanks for everything. And…I'm sorry. Especially you, Tifa. I'm really sorry.

Hojo: This is perfect! It means that my experiment was a complete success!

Zack: You realize your experiment will bring about the end of the Planet!?

Hojo: What number were you?

Cloud: I don't have a number. You didn't give me one.

Hojo: What!? Only a failure made it here!?

Cloud: Please, give me a number. Please…

Hojo: Shut up, miserable failure…

Cloud rose into the air, then ascended into the branches of the tree.

Rufus: Who…was that?

Hojo: He's a Sephiroth clone I created after the real Sephiroth died five years ago. Jenova cells and Mako, with my knowledge and skills, have been combined with science and nature to bring him to life. I'm not wild about the failure part, but the Jenova Reunion Theory has now been proven. You see, even if Jenova's body is dismembered, it will eventually become one again. That's what is meant by Jenova's Reunion. I have been waiting for the Reunion to start. Five years have passed, and now the Clones have begun to return. I thought the clones would begin to gather at Midgar where Jenova was stored. But my predictions were not entirely correct. Jenova itself began to move away from the Shinra Building. But being a genius that I am, I soon figured it out. You see, it was all Sephiroth's doing. After his death, Sephiroth was not content to simply diffuse his will into the Lifestream. He wants to manipulate the Clones himself.

Genesis: Just like how Angeal and I could manipulate those injected with our respective type of cell…

Hojo: Correct. Nice to see you again, Genesis. I wondered where the clones were going, but I was never able to figure it out.

Up in the tree, Cloud heard every word.

Cloud: (I couldn't figure it out, either)

Hojo: The one thing I did know was that Sephiroth was their final destination.

Cloud: (I was never pursuing Sephiroth. I was being summoned by Sephiroth)

Cloud looked around, and saw Sephiroth. All along, Sephiroth had been manipulating the clones and Jenova.

Cloud: (All the times we saw Sephiroth…it wasn't Sephiroth)

The Mako at the center of the tree was in reality, Sephiroth's cocoon. He had been hibernating all the while. Cloud walked to the center of the tree, and there was Sephiroth, encased in crystal.

Hojo: Look! There's Sephiroth! He IS here!!! This is perfect! Both Jenova's Reunion and Sephiroth's will! They weren't diffused into the Lifestream after Nibelheim, but washed up here!

Rufus: We must evacuate! Immediately!

Zack: Cloud! Stop! Don't do it!

Tifa: Cloud!!

Cloud ignored them, and handed the Black Materia to Sephiroth. The Materia passed into the cocoon, and was absorbed into Sephiroth. The cocoon fell into and below the earth, and the tree collapsed, and Cloud with it. The wall holding the WEAPONs shattered, and they broke free.

SAPPHIRE WEAPON

DIAMOND WEAPON

ULTIMATE WEAPON

EMERALD WEAPON

RUBY WEAPON

The force of the city-sized explosion nearly destroyed the airship as it escaped. The SAPPHIRE WEAPON flew past the airship, rocking it, and Tifa lost her balance, hitting her head on the railing, before Barret caught her. Tifa slipped into unconsciousness as the airship flew to Junon…


	45. The Company Strikes Back

Chapter 45: The Company Strikes Back

Tifa woke up in what looked like a hospital of some kind. Zack, Aerith, and Barret were there with her.

Barret: Guess I shouldn't tell you not to worry…none of us know where he is…

Zack: Or how he is.

Tifa: How long…was I asleep?

Barret: Lessee now…must've been about 7 days.

Tifa: what about Sephiroth?

Zack: Remember the huuuuge burst of energy?

Barret: since then, the crater's been surrounded by a huge barrier. Sephiroth sleeps in that big hole, protected by the barrier. Can't do a damn thing.

Zack: And then, of course, there are the WEAPONs on the loose…

Barret: Rufus is fightin' it. I hate to say it, but he's got guts.

Tifa: What about Meteor?

To answer her, Barret hit the switch that controlled the shades, which rose from the windows. Meteor loomed overhead in the sky, like a second sun, only more sinister…

Tifa: Do we have to give up?

Barret: Dunno…

The door opened, and Rufus walked in.

Rufus: I thought Cloud would show up to save you all…

Zack: Save us from who? I don't see any threats around…

Rufus: Professor Hojo wanted to check up on Cloud, too.

Tifa: what are you going to do to Cloud!?

Rufus: Sephiroth's alter ego…Meteor has been summoned…essentially, it's all but over now. So, there's no need for you anymore. However, we do have an important task for you…

Heidegger entered the room.

Heidegger: President! Preparations for the public execution are complete.

He leered at them.

Zack: Execution!?

Aerith: What do you have to gain from this!?

Rufus: You are to be executed for causing this situation. People are ignorant. They'll feel better as long as someone is punished.

Barret: I take back what little praise I had for you, damn jackass!

Rufus: Enjoy your last moments together.

Heidegger: I'll tie your arms now.

They had no choice, as their weapons had been confiscated.

They were led through the main office, and down the stairs to the press room.

Scarlet: Is everyone here? These are the ones who brought this madness into the world!

Barret: The hell are these people?

Scarlet: We will be broadcasting your miserable deaths live on national television. This time, Mr. Fair, I will personally ensure your demise.

One of the reporters, a rotund, bearded man held out a microphone.

Reporter: Scarlet, why a public execution in this day and age?

Scarlet: With the chaos resulting from the Meteor reports, we desperately need to rally public support…it's better that we punish somebody, anybody.

Tifa: You make me sick…

Scarlet: They'll never admit it, but everyone loves this stuff! We'll start with this girl.

Barret: If you've gotta do it…do me first!

Zack: No, kill me first! You just said you have a score to settle!

Scarlet: Camera, this way! Make sure you get this, the audience just eats up tearful goodbyes!

Tifa was led into a small room with a chair. The chair had cuffs on it. There were tubes extending from the wall.

Scarlet: This is my special gas chamber. Take your time, and enjoy a slow painful death.

Scarlet pushed Tifa into the chair, and the infantryman cuffed Tifa's wrists.

Scarlet: Stuck up ^%$#&!!

She slapped Tifa across the face.

Tifa: Speak for yourself, bitch!!!!

Scarlet left, and the infantryman quickly whispered to Tifa, "Here", before dropping a key at her feet.

Tifa: Cloud…?

The Infantryman shook his head, and unfurled a long black wing, before exiting the room…

Scarlet: Well now, the show's about to begin!

"Emergency! Emergency! WEAPON approaching! Attention all military personnel: take your positions!

Reporters: Oh, no! It's WEAPON! Run!!!

The room was quickly emptied, except for the fat man…

Scarlet: Hey, hey, all of you! Damn! Why now?

The rotund reporter approached Scarlet.

Reporter: How does it feel now, Scarlet?

Scarlet: Hmm, so you didn't run? I'm impressed. How do I feel? Right now…

The reporter held out a megaphone, and blew gas into Scarlet's face. She fell back onto the floor.

Barret: Sleeping gas!?

The reporter removed his costume to reveal…

Cait Sith: Ta da!

The Infantrymen charged at Cait Sith, but were crushed by the mog's body slam.

Cait Sith unlocked the handcuffs.

Cait Sith: I'm here to help!

Barret: Why you…? Ain't you a part of Shinra?

Aerith: How can we trust you?

Cait Sith: Let's just say I'm against capital punishment. Besides…I never liked Scarlet. Come on, we gotta help Tifa. I'll guard the entrance.

Barret tried to pry open the door, but it was locked tight.

In the main office…

Heidegger ran up to Rufus, who looking out the window which made an entire wall.

Heidegger: It's Weapon.

Rufus: There's been so many attacks lately. Can we handle it?

Heidegger: I believe so. Your orders?

Rufus: No need to ask.

Some marines entered.

Heidegger: Troops, open cannon doors!! Activate cannon. Target: WEAPON!!

The marines prompted the Mako Cannon. Hidden cannons sprouted out of hidden compartments in Junon's streets. Soldiers lined the walls of the Junon base. All artillery and military personnel stood ready.

Heidegger: Fire!!!!!!!!

The Mako Cannon fired, the immense blast hitting the sea, causing a huge explosion, and sending ripples all over. After a long and tense silence…

Rufus: Did we hit it?

Heidegger: Seems so…

"WEAPON approaching! It's heading right toward us! Speed, 50 knots!"

Heidegger: It can't be! We hit it dead on!

Rufus: How about the cannon?

Heidegger: It'll take time to reload.

Rufus: Then use regular firepower in the mean time!

The Sapphire Weapon swiftly swam through the sea towards Junon. All cannons and military officers fired everything they had at it, from rifles to bazookas to missile launches. Nothing stopped it. It was closing in on Junon…

The Torture Room…

Gas started flowing in. Tifa held her breath, but she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it forever.

Barret: Shit! Yo, cat! It's probably locked from a different room!

Cait Sith: Kay, we gotta exit this room first, then!

However as the exited....

They heard a metallic boom.

Barret: Shit! They locked us outta there, too!

Scarlet: Fools, now, you can't save the girl.

Barret: Goddammit!

Cait Sith: Plan B! To the airport! We'll need a getaway vehicle.

Zack: What about Tifa?

Cait Sith: Trust me. We gotta take a chance.

They exit the building, and outside, a young female reporter was on the scene. She stopped them as they tried to pass.

Reporter: I know you're in a hurry, but if I could have a word…

Zack: Outta the way!

Reporter: Never thought you were so rude to strangers…SOLDIER GUY.

Zack: Yuffie!

Barret: The hell you doin' here!?

Just then, Sapphire Weapon rose from the sea.

Yuffie: We gotta get to the airport!

They arrived at the airport, and ran for the airship. When the reached the end of the platform…

Barret: You sure this is the right way? It's a dead end!

Cait Sith: Uh-oh…did I make a wrong turn?

Barret: You damn cat!

Zack: How many times are you gonna do this…

Aerith: And still not have a guilty conscience afterwards?

Barret readied his gun.

Barret: Watch my back!

In the torture room…

Tifa grabbed the key between her feet, and then lifted it into her mouth, and used it to unlock her cuffs. She immediately got out of the chair and pressed the button to stop the gas as quickly as she could. She gasped, relived to be breathing fresh air again. However…

Tifa: At least I'm not suffocating, but the door's locked!

Sapphire Weapon fired a large blast at the Junon base, which did nothing more than leave a small, diagonal opening. Clearly, the building was well-armored. The beast prepared to fire on the cannon, but at that moment, the cannon fired, blasting the Weapon's head off, and sending it back into the sea.

Scarlet: Hey! Open this door!

Tifa: First you lock me in, now you tell me to come out?

Tifa climbed the wires hanging from the wall, and climbed out the opening left by the Weapon. She climbed down the building carefully, looking up to see two infanftrymen follow her, but unfortunately for them, they weren't as good at this as Tifa, as they both slipped off the narrow ledges and fell down toward the streets…

Tifa succeeded in descending the building, and landed on the cannon. She ran towards the end of it, and when she was on the very end of it, she was that she was trapped.

Scarlet walked up behind her.

Scarlet: Our little game of hide and seek ends here. The execution may have been unsuccessful, but your death by falling from here might be pretty exciting.

Scarlet slapped Tifa across the face.

Scarlet: Stuck up to the end!

Tifa: You're one to talk!

And with that, Tifa slapped Scarlet's face, once, twice, three times, a total of ten times until Scarlet was thrown backward, further away from Tifa, and landed on her back.

Scarlet: Grrrr….get her!!!!

Shinra soldiers charged at Tifa, whe she heard a voice…

"Run!"

She looked up and saw Genesis flying towards the end of the cannon, and she ran and jumped off the end of the cannon, grabbing his hand, as he flew her to the airship, which had taken off with the others aboard.


	46. The Search for Strife

Chapter 46: The Search for Strife

On board the airship's deck…

Barret: You okay?

Tifa: My cheeks hurt a bit. Thanks, Genesis.

Genesis: No problem.

Tifa: What's all this about?

Cait Sith: Well, I'll catch the details later. In any case, the airship, _Highwind_, is now yours.

Tifa, Barret and Cait Sith descended to the bridge.

Barret: Dammit! Why didn't ya tell me you could fly an airship!? I thought…Tifa was gone for sure.

Cait Sith: Sorry, but I had to do something to trick the enemy. Come on! Everyone is waiting!

Tifa: Everyone? Everyone's here?

Tifa entered the bridge.

Cid: Welcome to my airship—the _Highwind_! What's wrong!? You should be more excited than that!

Zack: Cid…

Cid: Yeah…

Tifa: Not enough crew.

Zack: Don't worry, we'll find him.

Aerith: Even if we have to scour the entire Planet!

Cissnei: We'll find him.

Nanaki: Do you think…we're not good enough to save the Planet, without Cloud?

Tifa: Meteor is coming, and Weapon is on the rampage…at a time like this, I don't know what I'm supposed to do…no idea at all…

Barret: Get a hold of yourself, Tifa! C'mon, let's think about this! No way we can get offa this train we're on!

Tifa: If Cloud were here, everything would be fine.

Zack: If Cloud were here, he wouldn't want us to be sad. So wipe that frown off, and let's go Cloud-hunting!

Tifa: Cloud would…say, "Everything's under control, Tifa."

Barret: Tifa! Toughen up, will ya!?

Tifa: I'm sorry…I'm kind of shocked myself. I'm just…depressed.

Aerith: So, where do we start?

Nanaki: I heard once, that the Lifestream gushes up from cracks in the ocean floor…Cloud was swallowed up into deep beneath the earth, right?

Genesis: Then, where is this place?

Vincent: The Island of Mideel. It's in the south.

Cissnei: It's as good a place as any to look.

They piloted the airship to Mideel, and Zack, Aerith, Tifa, Cid, Yuffie, and Vincent entered Mideel. As they walked along the road, they heard two old men talking.

Man 1: Guess it's been about a week now since he washed up here on the shore…poor pokey-headed young thing.

Man 2: It was really sad…but weird. He was holding this really long sword.

Man 1: I dunno. The whole thing feels unlucky to me. But the amazing thing was those weird blue eyes…

Tifa: Excuse me! The young person you were just talking about…

Man 1: Yeah…a village found him a little ways down the coast…it was about a week ago I think.

Man 2: Yeah, poor kid…he must've drifted from somewhere pretty far away…

Zack: That's gotta be Cloud!!

Aerith: Do you know where he is?

Man 1: Yeah, up ahead, at the clinic…

Tifa: He's alive!

Tifa and the others raced to the clinic, eager to see Cloud…

Tifa: Excuse me, I heard that a friend of mine was being taken care of here…

Doctor: A friend…? Oh yeah…! That young fellow!? Don't worry. Your friend is in the next room. But I'm afraid his condition is…

Tifa: Cloud!?

Cloud sat in a wheelchair, his head hung down.

Zack: Cloud! You're okay, man!

Cloud: Uh…aaa…?

Cloud just stared into space.

Tifa: What's wrong with him?

Cloud: A…………gurk…?

Zack: No…

Tifa: Zack?

Zack: He was like this after we escaped the mansion. He's suffering from mako poisoning.

Doctor: Quite an advanced case. It appears this young man's been exposed to a high level of Mako energy for a protracted period of time. He probably has no idea who he is or where he is now…poor fellow, his voice doesn't even work. He is literally miles away from us.

Zack: Guys…let's leave them alone for a few.

They stepped outside, leaving Tifa with Cloud.

Tifa: Please, Cloud…talk to me…

Tifa exited the clinic.

Cid: You okay?

Tifa: I want to keep watch over Cloud, here…

Zack: Yeah, keep an eye over our buddy, here.

Cid: Hang in there.

Back on the Highwind, they pondered their next move.

Cait Sith: Hey, I've got some news. Heidegger and Scarlet are up to something. Wanna listen in?

At Shinra HQ…

Rufus: Now then…we're faced with two issues. 1. Destroy Meteor. 2. Remove the barrier around North Cave and defeat Sephiroth. Any ideas?

Heidegger: Gya haah hah hah! We already solved the first problem! Meteor will soon be smashed to bits! The plan has already been put in motion. Namely, to collect Huge Materia from each region.

Rufus: Well…

Scarlet: Huge Materia is a high density special type of material made through a special compression process in Mako Reactors. The energy extracted from it is 330 times the strength of normal materia. Ha, ha, ha! How about that!? We will gather all the Huge Materia together and ram it into Meteor. That will cause a huge explosion!! Reducing Meteor literally to bits.

Rufus: You're going to ram Meteor? Do you think we have the technology to do it?

Scarlet: Don't worry about that! More importantly, we've got to collect Huge Materia from each area.

Heidegger: We've already collected materia from Nibelheim. All that's left is Corel and Fort Condor. I've already dispatched troops to Corel. Ghaa haah hah hah!

Back on the ship…

Barret: Corel! What else can they do to Corel!? Can't let Shinra get a hold of the Huge Materia! Every group's gotta have a leader…I thought I could do it, but I ain't cut out to be no leader. That's why…Zack's our leader!

Zack: Me!?

Barret: Ex-SOLDIER…

Genesis: Hero of the Planet…

Aerith: Keeper of my Heart…

Zack: Ok, ok, I'm the Leader, I get it. Next stop: Corel!!!


	47. The Corel Train Robbery

_Ok, two things: I'm gonna go into much detail about the battles on the train, since they don't have a whole lot of time, ya know? Second, this chapter won't be that long, since it's kind of a short mission._

Chapter 47: The Corel Train Robbery

The airship descended outside of North Corel.

Zack: Okay, here's our game plan. We don't have much time, so Cid, Barret, Nanaki, with me. We gotta get this done fast.

Barret: So shut up, and move yer ass!

They ran quickly to the Corel Reactor, where two guards stopped them. They were easily defeated.

Cid: Guess we're safe for now…!

Suddenly, they heard a train whistle.

Nanaki: Uh-oh…

Barret: Da---mn!

They quickly got out of the way to avoid being run over by the train, which exited the Reactor.

Cid: They're takin' off with the Huge Materia in that train!

Barret: NO! You damn boneheads!

Zack: They got away…

Cid: Do you know who I am? I'm Cid, that's who the hell I am! Are we givin' up!?

Zack: Hell no!

They ran into the Reactor and hijacked a smaller train car, chasing after the train.

Barret: How do ya drive this thing!?

Cid: I dunno!

Zack: What!?

Cid: I can handle this kinda stuff! I think…okay, just alternate these two levers…

They caught up to the train, and jumped on, running towards the front, fighting off monsters along the way.

At the front, they found a guard, and threw him off.

Cid: Kay, how do we stop this %^$$& thing!?

Zack: Try the brakes!!!

Cid: Got it, got it!

Cid lifted and lowered the levers…but…

Barret: Damn it, we're gainin' speed!

Nanaki: We'll crash into North Corel!!!

Cid: SHI------T!

Cid punched the emergency brake button, and the train, traveling at a breakneck speed…

Slowed…

…and stopped JUST before crashing into the town of North Corel.

Zack: I got the Huge Materia.

Barret: That…was too damn close.

Townsfolk 1: Hey, you guys stopped the Shinra Train!

Townsfolk 2: It might be full of junk, but this is the only home we got, Barret!!

Barret: Of…of course! We're all born and raised in the coal mines!! No matter how tough it gets, our hearts burn bright red like coal!

Townsfolk 1: To hell with Meteor! We're Coal Miners, ain't we? We'll dig a deep tunnel and hide from the Meteor!

Townsfolk 2: That's it!

Townsfolk 1: Hey, kid! How about givin' somethin' to these guys fightin' the Shinra?

Kid: I got it out of the well. Isn't it an amazing rock!!

Zack: 'Ultima'!? All right!!!

Townsfolk 2: Musta been a horrific battle. You have scars all over your body.

Cid: All in a day's work.

Townsfolk 2: I already talked to the Inn's owner, today you can rest for free.

Nanaki: Thank you for your hospitality.

They rested up, and returned to the airship.


	48. The Siege of Fort Condor

_This chapter will also be kind of short, but there will be detail for the battles._

Chapter 48: The Siege of Fort Condor

Aboard the Highwind…

Cid: So, where to next? Fort Condor?

Zack: Sounds good to me. Ok, Aerith, Yuffie, Vincent, and Cid, you're comin' with me. We won't need many people on this mission.

As the airship flew to Fort Condor…

Vinent: Are you nervous?

Yuffie: A little, but I'll be fine if you're with me.

Vincent: Hmm, that sounds like something Tifa or Aerith would say.

Yuffie: Believe it or not, the more time I spend with you and the others, I feel like I'm kind of…growing up. I mean, I get that this is actually to save the Planet. Restoring Wutai doesn't matter as much as keeping it, and the rest of the Planet, safe.

Vincent: I honestly did not expect that from you, Yuffie.

Yuffie: Disappointed?

Vincent: No, satisfied.

They both smiled—which was a first for Vincent.

Zack: We're here.

They landed in the mountainous wasteland surrounding Condor, and entered the fort. They approached the old man sitting at the table on the 2nd floor.

Old Man: You've come at a good time. Shinra's changing its strategy now. It seems that Shinra will destroy the reactor and then take out the material that's inside.

Yuffie: If we lose here, then all the material we gathered will be for nothing.

Cid: Then we can't afford ta' lose, can we?

Vincent: We must protect this fort.

Zack: We should rest up first.

Yuffie: Alright! Breaktime, breaktime!

Cid: Yo! …alright, hurry up and take a break!

After preparing, they ascended the ladder to the third floor, then up the stairs to the shed with the lookout post.

Watchman: The situation has changed. Looks like the enemy is set to attack. If we lose here, it's over. Our lives are in your hands. We're counting on you. Ready?

All: Ready!!!

They gathered the troops at the fort, and assembled them, rangers just outside the shed, on top of the mountain that served as the battlefield. The soldiers were positioned more near the bottom, as they were close-combat. Finally, catapults were added at the top of the mountain, on both the left and right side. The battle began!

Beasts were the first enemies to arrive. The soldiers immediately began attacking. From there, it was chaotic, just like a war. Troops on both sides killed and were killed. Soon, the tide turned. The monsters captured by Shinra greatly outnumbered the troops assembled at the fort, and the enemies began scaling the mountain towards the shed.

Zack: Well, they'll never get through us, at least.

Vincent: Prepare yourselves. They're almost here.

The last of the rebel forces were decimated, and the enemies reached the top of the mountain.

Cid: We're on.

They rushed out onto the battlefield, where they were greeted by a giant, bipedal, horned monster. It blew poisonous gas at them, which was blown away by Zack twirling his sword in a similar fashion to his victory pose. Vincent fired at it, while Zack slashed, and Cid jumped high in the air before slamming his spear down of the beast's head. Aerith summoned Shiva, encasing the monster in ice, and then Vincent transformed into Chaos, and blasted the ice, exploding it. Yuffie finished it off by slashing through it, and then hitting it from a distance (Greased lightning). The monster fell to the ground, dead.

They reentered the shed.

Watchman: YES! We did it! That was wonderful! Thank you!! I doubt Shinra will attack now. A….argghhh…

All: What is it?

They looked out the window, to see the egg atop the reactor crack. It was hatching! A huge light surrounded the mother condor, and fire surrounded it. The condor fell backwards off the reactor, sliding down the mountain. The egg hatched, revealing a small condor, which flew away.

Watchman: Th, that light just now…the condor…the egg…what!? Would you go outside and see what it was?

They investigated the top of the reactor, where the shattered remains of the egg sat.

Yuffie: Hey, look! Materia!

Vincent: Phoenix.

Zack: But, where's the Huge Materia?

Back inside, they talked to the old man.

Old Man: Everyone, thanks. I really mean it. Thanks. Although there isn't anything we can give you, we'll make sure you can stop in and stay any time, so be sure to drop by. Yes, yes and there's one thing I forgot to tell you…

He handed them a large crystal.

Old Man: The truth is, this is the material that was inside the reactor.

Cid: What the hell did we fight for, then!?

Old Man: We weren't trying to protect the reactor, but the condor and its egg. When the reactor was built, we were forced to help. So, we knew what was inside. I knew this day would come, so after the Shinra left, I snuck in and took the materia. I didn't mean to fool you, but I guess that's how it ended up. I'm really sorry.

Zack: Hey, all's well that ends well, right?

Old Man: We're really grateful.

Yuffie: I wonder how many Huge Materia there are?

Zack: Cait Sith said there were four. So, where's the third one?

Cid: I heard Shinra kept it somewhere underwater...

Vincent: An underwater Reactor?

Aerith: Most likely at Junon.

Zack: Shinra's probably suspicious by now. Best lay low.

Cid: How 'bout we go see that little fella for a bit? I'm worried 'bout Tifa; she may've collapsed takin' care of the guy.

Zack: I hope he's getting better. Last time he was like that, he only woke up through time.

So, they entered Highwind, and piloted it to Mideel…


	49. Cloud's Silver Lining

_This part was kinda tricky, since Zack's alive, and Cloud knows he was never a SOLDIER. I tried to improvise best I could._

Chapter 49: Cloud's Silver Lining

The airship landed outside Mideel, and Cid, Vincent, Zack, Aerith, Genesis, and Cait Sith got out and headed towards the clinic. When they entered…

Nurse: She's finally beginning to look a little tired…I hope she's all right.

Zack: *sigh* knowing her, she'll stay by his side until she faints from exhaustion…

Nurse: There's no change in his condition.

Doctor: I'm sorry…but, these things do take time.

They entered the next room.

Cloud was still in the wheelchair, staring into space.

Tifa: It's no use…I can't understand a thing he says. What should I do?

Suddenly, the room shook.

Tifa: Eyaaah!?

Cloud: They're…they're…coming…!!

Zack: Cloud!? Who!? Who's coming!?

Cloud: Uh…aaa…?

Cid: Damn. What the hell's going on!?

They rushed outside, to see that all of Mideel was shaking. The residents had taken refuge inside, for all the good it did.

Genesis: What is this?

Vincent: The Lifestream…it's trying to break free through the earth!

Tifa: What is it?

Zack: Tifa, Aerith! Go back inside, and take care of Cloud!

Aerith: Zack…

Zack: GO!!!!!

Aerith/Tifa: Be careful…

Cait Sith: Look!

Up ahead, soared a gigantic monster.

Cid: Damn!! That &%$^%$ Weapon!! Come and get it, you &$^%$!

Vincent shot at it, which caused it to notice them, and dove for the party. Zack and Genesis flew up and attacked from the air, while Vincent and Cait Sith shot at it and threw dice, respectively. Cid jumped high and attacked while coming down (Boost Jump). Vincent turned into Death Gigas and pelted it with lightning (Livewire).

The Ultimate Weapon flew up, and retreated from Mideel.

Zack: Well, at least we drove it away…

Genesis: To live and fight another day…

Zack: so you make your own poems, besides LOVELESS?

Cid: Hey, you &^$#&$#! Get back here and fight like a man!

By now, the ground had stopped shaking…

And then shook even more violently than before.

Cid: Damn, you gotta be kiddin'…!!

Zack: TIFA! AERITH!!! GET CLOUD OUTTA THERE! NOW!!!!!!!!!! HURRY!!!!!

Aerith and Tifa ran, pushing Cloud's wheelchair as they went. Behind them, the ground broke apart into islands. The clinic fell into the lifestream, as did the other land masses. The town was falling apart. Aerith had reached the edge of town with the others, joined by the doctor and nurse, waiting for Tifa.

Aerith: C'mon, Tifa! You can do it!

Tifa and Cloud were almost there…

When the ground beneath them tipped over, sending them both into the lifestream.

All: CLOUD! TIFA!

When Tifa awoke, she was on a large platform, in a strange, otherworldly place…

Tifa: Where am I…?

She looked up and saw, a giant Cloud, writhing in pain above her.

Tifa: Cloud!? What is this place? Is this…your subconscious? You're searching, aren't you? Searching…for yourself. I'll help, too. But…where do we start?

There were 3 roads from the platform. Sitting on each was a Cloud. Tifa walked along the northern road.

Cloud: The gates of Nibelheim…five years ago, Sephiroth walked through these gates. That's how it all started.

Tifa: Yeah, it's probably best to start here.

Before them, lay Nibelheim.

Tifa: Cloud, look! Here's the well, and that's Gramps' Inn. This here…it's the only truck in town. It's been here since we were kids, right? This is the Nibelheim you remember. It's the same as mine. That's why this place is…our Nibelheim.

Cloud appeared, sitting against the truck.

Tifa: Five years ago…two men from SOLDIER came…accompanied by two infantrymen. Sephiroth and Zack Fair.

As he absorbed this, Cloud replayed the scene before them. Sephiroth walked up, and turned around.

Sephiroth: How does it feel?

Tifa: Five years ago…I saw the real Sephiroth for the first time.

Sephiroth: It's been a long time since you've been home, right? So, how does it feel? I wouldn't know because I don't have a hometown.

Zack walked up.

Zack: What about your parents?

Tifa: So this is…the Great Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: My mother is Jenova. She died right after she gave birth to me. My father…

Sephiroth burst out laughing.

Tifa: But to tell you the truth, I though he was very cold.

Sephiroth: What does it matter…? All right, let's go.

Tifa: I remember, I felt a foreboding about him.

Two infantrymen stepped up on either side of Zack.

Cloud looked at one.

Tifa: Then…that's you. I remember waiting for my blond SOLDIER to come…but you never came. Only two SOLDIERS came…Sephiroth and Zack.

They reappeared on the road north of the platform.

Cloud: Yeah…I never made it into SOLDIER…I was just an infantryman…or he was…who am I?

Tifa: Just…take your time. We'll find the real you.

Tifa approached the Cloud on the western road.

Cloud: That starry night at the well…and our promise that night…what if the memory was just a lie?

Tifa: Don't hurry through. It'll come back…little by little…the sky that night…the heavens were filled with stars.

They were taken to a memory of the well. That night…

A younger Cloud and Tifa sat on the well.

Tifa: Right, I wore this blue dress. And that's you. You used to be small…and cute. Sephiroth once said…Cloud made up his memories by listening to my stories…did you imagine this sky? No, you remembered it. That night the stars were gorgeous. It was just Cloud and I…we talked at the well…that's why I continued to believe you were the real Cloud. I still believe you're the Cloud from Nibelheim…but you don't believe in yourself…

The younger Cloud disappeared and reappeared on top of the well.

Tifa: These memories aren't enough…

They reappeared on the western road.

Tifa: What about your other memories? No….not memories…I know! What about a memory about me? I say something and you don't remember it…but you say something and I do. Then we'll know it's real. You once said you wanted to join SOLDIER to impress me. I always thought it was kind of sudden…but, why did you want to impress me so badly?

Cloud: Tifa…did you forget…about those days? Maybe you're the one who needs help remembering…

Tifa: What days? What are you talking about?

A young Cloud appeared before her.

Cloud: You were having a bad time back then. Why would you remember me, when you were busy with your own things?

Tifa: Cloud! How can you say that!?

Cloud: I hate to say it…but it's an important memory to me. Want to see it?

Tifa followed the young Cloud down the south road, which led to a window.

Cloud: Do you know where this window goes to, Tifa? Let's find out…

They were taken into…

Tifa: My room?

Cloud: It was my first time here.

Tifa: Was it?

Cloud: I only used to look up from outside.

Three kids surrounded a younger Tifa, who sat on the bed.

Kid 1: Hey, look!

Outside the window, was young Cloud.

Kid 2: It's Cloud! You think he wants to come in?

Young Tifa lifted her head, then hung it again.

Tifa: Was that the first day you came into my room? We lived next door to each other, didn't we? But…I didn't know you well.

Young Tifa shook her head.

Cloud: Tifa always used to be with this three-some.

Tifa: You're right…I didn't notice you…Cloud…

Cloud: I thought they were all stupid.

Tifa: What!? Why?

Cloud: You were all childish, laughing at every little stupid thing.

Tifa: But, we were children.

Cloud: I know. I'm the one that was stupid.

Tifa: No, you weren't…you were just…friendless. And…it's my fault, isn't it?

Cloud: I was never allowed into the group. I began to think I was different. When I called you to the well…I thought you'd never come…

Tifa: It was just…sudden. I was surprised. It's true, we weren't very close, but I really thought about you a lot after you left town.

Cloud: Hmph, you only thought about me when I was gone?

Tifa: Cloud…

Cloud: You wanna know the real reason I had no friends? Why I wanted to join SOLDIER? It's because of this day…

Tifa: Did something happen on this day? Was it a special day?

Cloud: This was the day…that Tifa's mom…

Tifa: The day that mom died.

Young Tifa sat on the bed, crying.

Young Tifa: I want…to see…mom.

She ran out of the room.

They were taken to Mt. Nibel.

Young Tifa: I wonder if there's anything beyond that mountain?

Kid 1: Mt. Nibel is scary. Many people have died there.

Kid 2: No one crosses that mountain alive…

Young Tifa: How 'bout those that died? Did mama pass through the mountains? I'm going!

Young Tifa began to hike the mountain.

Cloud: You forgot this, didn't you?

Tifa: What was I thinking? Climbing this mountain…

Cloud: Like you said, you were a child…

Kid 1: I'm not going up there, it's haunted!

The kid ran away.

Young Cloud saw the three kids hiking, and followed them. When they got to the bridge, the other two kids talked to each other.

Kid 2: This bridge is scary!

Kid 3: Yeah! She can do this herself! I'm not gonna die on this mountain!

The two kids ran away, but Cloud followed…

A flash of light…

Young Tifa and Young Cloud were lying on the ground.

Cloud: Tifa missed her step. I tried to grab her…but I was too late. Both of us fell off the cliff. Back then, I only scarred my knees, but…

Tifa's father and a townsperson ran up to the children. The townsperson picked up Tifa.

Tifa's Father: Cloud! Why'd you bring Tifa to a place like this!? What the hell's the matter with you!? What if she dies!?

The two men walked back to town, leaving Young Cloud alone on the mountain.

Cloud: Tifa, you were in a come for seven days. Everyone thought she'd die. I thought, "If only I could've saved her…" I was so angry, because I was so weak. Tifa's father hated me from that point on…for trying to kill his daughter, right after he'd lost his wife. I always thought Tifa would blame me, too…just like the entire town. I would get into fights, not even caring who it was.

That…was the first time I heard about Sephiroth. I thought if I could become strong like Sephiroth, no one would blame me for people getting hurt…and even Tifa would notice me…and I could show everyone who hated me that I was better than them…

Tifa: I'm…I'm so sorry…from the beginning…it was my fault…

Cloud: It's not your fault, Tifa.

Tifa: But, because of me…the entire town hated you…wait! That's it! I had forgotten about that day, but you remembered! That means you couldn't have been created five years ago! Let's go back to Nibelheim!

They followed the northern road again.

Cloud: It has to be…on that day…the day Nibelheim burned…

Suddenly, the town around them caught fire.

Cloud: The reactor! Five years ago, when Sephiroth was killed…by a Cloud…me?

At the Reactor…

Tifa tried to attack Sephiroth in front of Jenova's room, but Sephiroth regained his sword and slashed Tifa, sending her falling back down the stairs. Zack ran in, as Sephiroth entered Jenova's chamber.

Cloud: There's Zack…

Zack ran up the stairs into Jenova's chamber.

Tifa: Where were you when this happened?

Zack was thrown out of the room, landing on one of the tanks holding the mutants.

Cloud in his infantryman uniform ran in, and grabbed the Buster Sword. He ran into Jenova's chamber, where Sephiroth stood in front of Jenova's tank. Cloud stabbed Sephiroth from behind with the Buster Sword.

Sephiroth: Arrrrgh…who…are you?

Sephiroth slumped against the tank.

Cloud removed his helmet to reveal his trademark spikes.

Tifa: Then…all that time, you were with me. You kept me from going into the Reactor.

Cloud: I left my hometown, telling everyone I'd join SOLDIER, so I kept my face covered…I was so ashamed.

Tifa: You came…you kept your promise. You came for me when I was in trouble.

Cloud exited the room, and moved Tifa off the stairs. Sephiroth exited the room, holding Jenova's severed head, and descended the stairs.

Zack: Cloud…finish…Sephiroth…off.

On the bridge…

Cloud: Sephiroth!!!

Cloud charged at Sephiroth, only to be stabbed by Masamune, and lifted into the air.

Sephiroth: Don't…push…your luck.

The blade trembled.

Sephiroth: Impossible!!!

Cloud reversed the weight on the sword, his feet touching the floor, and Sephiroth being lifted. Cloud threw the sword out of his shoulder, and Sephiroth with it, off the bridge. Sephiroth collided with a power box on the wall, catching fire, and plummeting into the mako pit below…

Cloud: That's what happened…

They were on the platform again.

Cloud: So…I am Cloud…Agh!

Cloud gripped his head.

Tifa: Cloud!? Oh, that's right…we're in the Lifestream. Let's go.

Cloud: Yeah, let's go home.

Cloud and Tifa rose out of the Lifestream, and washed ashore on the beach of Mideel.

Zack: You guys ok!?

Tifa woke up first.

Tifa: Zack…Cloud found himself again.

Barret: You're some kinda lady….

They carried the two back to the Highwind…and later…

Cloud: Guys…I'm sorry…

Zack: Cloud, stop apologizing!

Cloud: I never made it into SOLDIER, but I'm physically built like one. Hojo's plan to clone Sephiroth wasn't difficult. He just used the same procedure for a SOLDIER…

Zack: That's right! In SOLDIER, you don't just get mako, you're injected with Jenova cells…

Cloud: Yeah, but remember…only I had S cells…

Genesis: Yes, I remember…Zack's cells, they couldn't cure my degradation…only Cloud had pure S cells.

Cloud: That's why Sephiroth could control me…

Vincent: Because another of Hojo's experiments put the world in danger.

Cloud: I know how, now I can resist his will.

Cait Sith: So, Cloud, what now?

Cloud: I'm the reason why Meteor is falling toward us. I have to fight.

Genesis: Well said.

Cloud: It's like Barret always says.

Barret: Oh, right, that…

Cissnei: What do you mean?

All: There ain't no getting offa this train!

Everyone cheered.

Zack: Good to finally have you back.

Cloud: Zack…I think the Shinra Mansion might have some answers.

Zack: About what Hojo did to you?

Cloud: I need to know everything I can in case Sephiroth tries to control me again.

Tifa: Then, let's go to Nibelheim!

Cait Sith: Afterwards, we should go to Junon. It's got an underwater Reactor.

The airship let Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, and Zack off at Nibelheim. They stopped by Tifa's house, where…

Cloud: I still remember how to play this, ya know…

Tifa: I have the sheet music for that song...hey, there's something inside the music sheet.

Zack: It looks like a letter.

_Tifa,_

_What's happened to our town? Was it all an illusion, or a dream? No, it was neither. I remember trying to get people out of the flames, but not having the strength…burning with anger, I went to the reactor to kill Sephiroth. But he was nowhere to be found. Instead, I found you, collapsed inside. I felt saving you was far more important than going after Sephiroth. There were several others that were still alive inside, but I was only able to save you. As I was coming out of the reactor, Shinra troops were just arriving. I recall a scientist named Hojo was in charge. He ordered the troops to gather up everyone still alive for the experiment. I didn't know what type of experiment he was talking about, but I wasn't about to let them have my dearest student. Putting you on my back, I headed down the mountain to the village. I used the Cure spell on you many times. And started to head for Midgar to look for a doctor for you. I don't like that city, but my Cure spells weren't helping. I decided to go to Midgar to find a doctor I could trust. I'm worried about you, but I can't settle down in one place for very long. Have you recovered fully? Are you well? I wonder how many years have passed since then? I just got into town again, but I can't believe it…the whole town is back to normal, except for the strange beings with black clothes all around…the town reeks of Shinra, but I won't go after them. You may think that I'm running from them, but it's just that I don't want anything to do with Shinra anymore. Feels like time is running out. I'm sure you'll find this letter. I can't even jump anymore. But I hope you continue to sharpen your skills and remember what I taught you. To my most precious student, from Zangan._

Cloud: So…Hojo caught us…

Tifa: Zack, weren't you there? Can't you…

Zack: Cloud needs to figure this out for himself. This isn't about me.

Cloud: Let's go to the mansion. The hidden lab should have some answers.

In the lab, memories came flooding back…

_Flashback_

_Zack and Cloud are in the test tubes. A scientist walks in with a tray of food._

_Scientist: Feeding time!_

_Zack knocks out the scientist and frees Cloud._

_The two escape Nibelheim, Cloud is in a weakened state and must be carried by Zack._

_Zack: Those Mako-soaked clothes are definitely not going to help you recover. Here, put this on. It smells a little, but beggars can't be choosers. It looks good on you._

_The Wasteland…_

_Zack and Cloud are in the back of a yellow pickup truck._

_Zack: Yo! Old guy! We at Midgar yet?_

_Driver: Shaddap! You're lucky I even gave you a ride!_

_Zack: What're you gonna do once we get to Midgar?_

_Cloud: ………_

_Zack: I know what I'm gonna do. I got a place I can crash for a while…no wait, the mother lives there, too…guess that's out…_

_Cloud: ………_

_Zack: Yep…gotta change my plans! Hmm…no matter what I do, I need some money first……hey, wanna start a business? But what could we do? Hey, Cloud. Think there's anything I'd be good at? Hey, old guy! What do you think I'd be good at?_

_Driver: What're you yappin' about? You're still young, ain't ya? Young folks should try everything! You gotta pay your dues while you're young. Go out and look for what you really want._

_Zack: Try everything…that's easy for him to say…HEY! Of course! I got a lot of brains and skill that other guys don't! That settles it! I'm gonna become a mercenary! Yeah! Thanks, pops!_

_Driver: Hey, didn't you even hear a word I said?_

_Zack: Listen, I'm gonna become a mercenary and that's that. Boring stuff, dangerous stuff, anything for money. I'm gonna be rich! So, Cloud? What are YOU gonna do?_

_Driver: No, wait…you got it all wrong._

_Cloud: u…uhhh…_

_Zack: Just kidding…I won't leave you hanging like that. We're friends, right? Mercenaries, Cloud. That's what you an' me are gonna be. Understand, Cloud?_

_The truck drops them off, and Zack carries Cloud behind a rock._

_Cloud: Ah…ughhh…_

_Zack prepares to fight the army, but a chopper descends…_

_Reno: Yo, Zack! Whassup?_

_End Flashback_

Zack: Cloud?

Cloud: Mercenaries, huh?

Zack: You remember!

Aerith: Mercenaries, Zack?

Zack: Uh…just a joke, Aerith.

Cloud: 'Right, boring stuff, dangerous stuff, anything for money. I'm gonna be rich!'

Aerith: ZACK!

Zack: Uh…heh heh…I'm in trouble, aren't I?

Cloud continued to investigate the lab. He found the two tubes they were held in. On Cloud's tube, was a scratch: _Let's get out of here._ On Zack's tube, a scratch read: _Feeding time…that's our chance!_

Cloud: Yeah, we escaped when he was about to feed us…

They proceeded into the library. Cloud found a packet of papers…

_Escapee Report _

_The two escapees were located near Midgar. _

_Description at the time of capture:_

_A. Former member of SOLDIER/Number ( ). No effect could be detected from either Mako Radiation Therapy or Jenova on him._

_B. Regular/Number ( ). Reaction to Jenova detected._

_Concerning their disposal: Shinra army posted in Wasteland outside Midgar. Neither specimen sighted._

_Whereabouts currently unknown. Sample B's consciousness is diminishing. Awaiting further instructions._

Cloud: So, because of the pure S cells, Sephiroth could control me…

Zack: And it's all thanks to Hojo.

Cloud: We need to defeat Sephiroth.

Zack: But first, we gotta get the Huge Materia.

Tifa: Then, let's go to Junon!


	50. Junon Underwater Reactor

_Woohoo! 50__th__ Chapter! I still don't own Final Fantasy VII or its characters, plot, etc. I REALLY hated the Carry Armor boss. C'mon, who's with me? Most annoying boss ever, right?_

Chapter 50: Junon Underwater Reactor

Back on the Highwind, they flew to Junon.

Zack: Ok, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Cait Sith, let's go!

They knocked out the guard to the elevator, and rode it to Upper Junon's Airport.

Cloud: So, where IS the Reactor?

Cait Sith: The entrance is inside the tunnel between East and West Upper Junon.

They traveled along the streets of Upper Junon and reached the tunnel.

Cait Sith: Here we are.

They traveled down the tunnel, and came to a small army of troops.

Captain: All right! Let's see how hard you trained! Attention! Charge--!!

But, instead, the troops fled.

Captain: H…hey--!! That's the Underwater Reactor!! Come back!!

Zack: Guess we got ourselves a reputation!

Aerith: Cool!

They entered the elevator at the end of the tunnel. Inside were two troops and a female operator.

Soldier 1: How 'bout, whoever stays alive, gets to take her out?

Soldier 2: All right, you're on!! But…what if both of us…

Soldier 1: Whoa!! Don't even talk about that!

Zack and Cloud rolled their eyes and swiftly dispatched the troops. The elevator reached its destination. As they exited, two more troops ran up.

Soldiers: For Junon!

They were defeated.

Zack: Why put such weak security in such an important area?

They continued down hallways, until they reached another elevator. After it stopped, they exited, and found themselves in a darkened hallway.

Zack: This must be the reactor.

Cloud: Now let's find that materia.

They soon came upon a long hallway that was essentially a long glass tube, as they could see they were now underwater.

Zack: Wow…

Aerith: Look at all the fish…it's beautiful.

Tifa: We're really underwater…

They continued to a small room with a device on the wall.

Zack: What's this do?

Cait Sith: We're now in the reactor. This device controls this room, which is actually another elevator. The device causes the elevator to rise. You see, the reactor is only half submerged. The upper level of the Reactor, which is where the materia is stored, is above water, and it leads to a submarine dock. The trick to the Reactor, is that the entrance is underwater…

Zack: So, to get to the materia, we have to first go underwater, and then back up?

Tifa: Clever…

Cloud pushed the button, and the elevator rose. They stepped out onto a catwalk overlooking a submarine dock.

Cloud: So, this is the submarine dock.

They continued along the catwalk, and through the door on the other end. They came upon a corridor, and entered the door at the end on the right side…

…where they were greeted by soldiers.

Soldier: You, you're Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st Class!

Soldier 2: Scarlet really chewed us out for missing you! Now it's payback!

They fired at the party, but Zack and Cloud deflected the bullets, and Tifa felled them with a flurry of punches and kicks (Beat Rush). More soldiers appeared, which were defeated via exploding dice (Dice). Even more soldiers rushed at them. Tifa pelted them with blows, followed by a backwards flip kick, a roundhouse kick, and finally, she lifted one and threw it into the other (Beat Rush + Somersault + Waterkick +Meteodrive). By this time, both were dead.

Zack: Wow…Tifa, you are one hell of a warrior!

Cloud: I gotta say…I doubt anyone would ever wanna mess with you!

They continued along anther catwalk. Below them was a pool of mako. In front of them was a large machine.

Zack: The Huge Materia must be in here.

Suddenly, a metal claw descended into the machine, lifting out the materia.

Cait Sith: They're usin' a crane to transport the materia!

Aerith: Transport it where?

Tifa: They're gonna take it on the submarine!

Cait Sith: The dock's just ahead. We can still catch them!

They arrived at the dock to find…

Zack: Reno!

Reno: Zack, ol' buddy! Funny how we keep runnin' into each other! Yeah, about the Materia…love to help, but nothin' I can do. Look!

The crane's claw descended into the submarine, storing the materia there.

Reno: All I'm supposed to do is protect the materia…with this hunk of junk.

He motioned to a robot with two large claws.

Reno: What the hell am I supposed to do with this?

Robot: Intruder alert. Must secure materia.

Reno 'accidentally' stabbed it with his electro-magnetic rod, causing to short circuit, then Reno 'accidentally' kicked it off the dock into the water.

Reno: Oops! They should really reinforce these things!

Zack: Thanks, Reno!

Reno: Hey, the job's only half done! Take the other submarine!

He handed them a key.

Reno: That'll give ya access to the controls. I'm sure y'all can get past security somehow. Later!

Reno ran off.

Cloud: Good guy, that Reno…

Tifa: Well, let's get that materia!

They headed for the other submarine to chase the red one. When the guards saw them, they suddenly had the urge to take a swim.

Zack: I told ya we were earning ourselves a rep!

They entered the submarine and found three more guards, which were either slashed or pummeled.

They entered the control room…

Captain: NO, NO!! This is terrible!

Soldier 1: We don't have much time left! I don't want to die!

Soldier 2: There's still so much more I've got to do!

Captain: Then make this your first victory!! Go on, show 'em!!

Soldiers: Yes, sir!!

Captain: Remember your training. Begin!!

Soldiers: Yes, sir!!

Captain: ATT----ACK!!

Zack: The captain's mine.

Captain: Charge!!!

Soldiers: Yes sir!!!

They charged…right past the party and out the door. A few seconds later, everyone heard a 'SPLASH!!!'

Captain: H, hey! Wait for me!

The captain ran out the door, and another 'SPLASH!!!' was heard.

Zack: Aw man, reputation's no fun anymore…

Cloud: Don't worry, I'm sure Sephiroth isn't gonna be afraid of us.

Zack: Yeah, except when we fight him, it won't exactly be fun, will it?

Cait Sith: Enough talking! Let's drive this baby and get that submarine!

Cloud: uggghhh…

Zack: Oh, that's right…sorry, Cloud, I forgot.

Aerith: What?

Zack/Cloud: Motion sickness.

Tifa: Great, we stole a submarine but can't pilot it.

Zack: Why can't you do it?

Tifa: I don't know how to drive a submarine!!!

Zack: C'mon, Cloud, get up, buddy.

Cloud: Actually…I think I may feel a little better driving…ok, I can do this.

Cloud got in the seat....

Cloud: Ok, guys, fasten your seatbelts!

The others got in the backseats.

Cloud: Let's go!

The submarine began to move.

Under Cloud's control, the submarine chased after Shinra's, and sunk it literally within minutes.

Cloud: The huge materia should be at the bottom of the sea.

Zack: Let's go get it!

Just then…

"All Shinra Submarine Units, do you read…? Report, # 2…"

Aerith: They must mean us.

Cloud: This is Shinra # 2…everything's normal.

"Roger…your next mission is…return to Junon Dock…we will transport the Huge Materia from the airport…those without further assignments will report for guard duty…that is all. Over and out…"

Tifa: Junon Airport…Cait Sith, didn't you say there were four Huge Materia?

Cait Sith: Bingo! Let's get the one from the ocean floor and then head for the airport!

Zack: We'd better hurry.

Their submarine found the Shinra's on the ocean floor. They located the Huge Materia and recovered it using the submarine's tractor beam, and then rose to the surface, and docked at Junon.


	51. The Launch of Shinra 26

_It's time for that ol' rocket to launch once again! Anyone order Cid's Swearing from the menu? The part where you have to get the Materia is very tricky, so I just suggest you look up the code on a game guide or here: The code is O, [], X, X. The number code is just for the story._

Chapter 51: The Launch of Shinra 26

When they got to the Junon airport, the Gelnika plane was taking off. They were too late.

Cloud: Where's the plane headed?

Cait Sith: Rocket Town. They're gonna load the Materia into the Rocket.

The party headed back to the airship, and flew to Rocket Town.

Cloud: Okay, Zack, Tifa, Aerith, Cid, Genesis, and Cissnei, let's go!

They entered Rocket Town and arrived at the Launchpad…

Soldiers: those terrorists are here!

Cid: You bet they are! I'm lookin' at 'em!

Cid skewered both soldiers on his spear, then threw them off, letting them fly.

Cid: Buncha %$^&* hypocrites…callin' us terrorists…let's get ta' that Rocket!

They climbed the stairs, to find more soldiers, and a captain.

Captain: Don't let them get any further! Everyone, ATTACK!

Suddenly, the soldiers and captain were crushed…by Rude, who had jumped from the platform above.

Rude:…Reno said you were coming…I volunteered to 'protect' the rocket…

Cid: Thanks a ton, pard!

Rude nodded.

Rude: …take it from here.

Rude ran down the stairs.

Zack: He doesn't talk much, but…

Cissnei: He's always had a good heart.

Cid: goddammit, what the hell do they think they're gonna do to my Rocket!? I'm gonna kick those $#%^ Shinra outta my Rocket!

They climbed up the ladder and entered the rocket, to find a Captain there.

Captain: You!? Why are you here!? Rude of the Turks should've been here!!

The party just laughed and Cid stuck his spear through the Captain, the spear going through the wall.

They proceeded to the cockpit, where engineers were working.

Cid: Hey! What the hell're you guys doin'!?

Engineer 1: Hey! Just when I thought somethin' was goin' on, you come back!

Engineer 2: Listen to me, Captain. We're gonna launch this rocket!

Cid: Huh? What are you talkin' 'bout?

Engineer 2: We're gonna load a Materia bomb in this and blow up Meteor.

Engineer 1: Our rocket's gonna save the Planet!

Engineer 3: Urrrrgh. Man this is so COOL!!

Cloud/ Zack: Wait a minute!

Cid: Shut up!! Just shut the hell up! How's the rocket?

Engineer 1: It's pretty much OK.

Genesis: He's actually going through with this…

Cissnei: Hasn't given it much thought, has he?

Engineer 2: We planned to run it into Meteor on Auto-Pilot, but the most important device is broken.

Cid: Broken? How's the repair goin'?

Engineer 2: Shera's doin' it…

Cid: Oh great! What a buncha wizards you guys are! She's gonna take a 100 years! I'll take over, so don't worry about Auto-Pilot!

Engineers: good luck, Captain!

They left.

Zack: CID!!! ARE YOU INSANE!?

Aerith: Cid…generations of knowledge and wisdom are contained in the Materia.

Genesis: We need it to defeat Sephiroth.

Cloud: We can't lose the Huge Materia.

Cid: Yeah, I understand. I understand that Materia is precious, and I understand what you're thinking. But listen. I don't give a rat's ass whether it's science or magical power. No, I guess if I had to choose, I'd rather put my money on the power of science. Humans who used to only roam around on the ground are able to fly now! We got cars, trains, boats, planes, and now, rockets! We're able to go into outer space! Science is a "power" created and developed by humans. And science just might be what saves this planet. I was able to earn my living thanks to science. So to me, there's nothing greater! No quit your worrying 'bout what Shinra's gonna do! I don't want to regret not having done something later.

Tifa: But, Cid…

Cid: Shut the hell up!! I don't wanna hear it!! Alright, time to get to work! Anyone who ain't involved, get the hell outta here!

The Rocket started shaking…

Cid: What the hell……? What the hell happened!?

Palmer: Hey-hey!

Cid went over to the intercom.

Cid: Palmer! What the hell did'ya do!?

Palmer: They said they finished repairing the Auto-Pilot. So, I laun---ched it!

Cid: Goddamn Shera! Why'd she pick today to get fast!

Cid tried to disengage the auto-pilot, but to no avail.

Cid: DAMN! Won't even budge! It's completely locked up!

Palmer: Hey-hey-hey! Almost lift off!

Cid: What the!? No countdown!? It just don't seem the same without it!

Palmer: Hey!!!! Hey-hey!!! Blast-----off!

The rocket launched, and they could feel themselves taking off. Finally, the Rocket stopped shaking…

Cid: I finally made it…outer space…

The screen showed their flight path. A green dotted line (the Rocket) extended from a large green circle (the Planet) to a small red circle (Meteor).

Cid: Let's see, how's the course set…? Yup, it's headed for a collision with Meteor.

Genesis: You do know, that colliding with Meteor will kill us all?

Cid: That damn Palmer went outta his way to lock the Auto-Pilot device. We might not be able to change the course.

Cissnei: Cid, did you really intend to sacrifice yourself, just to go into space?

Cloud: You knew the rocket would collide with Meteor, right? So…this is the end?

Cid: What the hell're you sayin'? You're still young, and you give up that easily? The Rocket might crash into Meteor, but we sure as hell won't! We got ourselves an Escape Pod! Ha ha ha! You thought I was gonna…die…to go into space!? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha….you fellas don't know me that well! I'm a $#%^& survivor, dammit! We'll bail right before we crash into Meteor!

Aerith: What about the Huge Materia?

Cid: Take it, it's yours. The room's up the ladder from here.

He motioned to a door on the right wall of the cockpit.

Cloud: You sure?

Cid: I know what I said a minute ago. But maybe all that I really wanted was to fulfill my dream: to go into outer space.

_Embrace your dreams…_

Zack smiled, recalling his mentor's famous motto.

Cid: Do whatcha think is right.

They entered through the door, and climbed the ladder, to find a round room with a glass case in the center, atop a device of some sort. There was a number pad on the front. Inside the case was the Huge Materia.

Cid: It's structure so that we can open if it we input the correct code on the number pad.

Cloud: So, what's the code?

Cid: …….it's…erm…0…4?...um…I'm sure there's a 1 somewhere….maybe two ones?

Zack: We're doomed.

Genesis: Just try to put in some random combinations.

The code 0411 got them in.

Cid: Hey, you got it!

Cloud lifted the large crystal from the case.

Zack whistled.

Zack: That is one BIG rock!

Tifa: We've got all four Huge Materia now!

They headed back through the cockpit and into the hallway. At the end of the hallway was a ladder. Down it, they found the engine room. They were about to continue on, when…

A fuel cell exploded!

A chunk of rubble fell on top of Cid.

Cid: Grrgh! Damn! My leg's stuck in the debris…

All: Cid!!

They tried to lift it, but it was too heavy, even for Genesis and Zack.

Cid: Don't worry 'bout me. Hurry up and go! If you don't hurry, the rocket's gonna crash into Meteor!

Zack: No one gets left behind!

Cid: You ^%#&%......! No time to worry 'bout other people! You're stupid. You're really $#&^%$* stupid. Tank Number 8 blew up…so Tank Number 8…really was malfunctioning…Shera…you were right. But, this is the end for me.

Shera: Don't say that, Cid.

Shera walked in.

Cid: Huh!? Shera!?

Shera: I tagged along. I'm coming to help you.

Cid: You stupid &$#&%*%&%#!! …sorry.

With Shera's help, they got Cid out of the rubble, and he limped alongside them to the Escape Pod.

Shera: This way.

Cid: Hey, Shera! Does this pod really fly?

Shera: It'll be OK. I've been checking it till now.

Cid: ……….then I'm relieved.

Shera: Cid……

The escape pod detached from the rocket in the nick of time.

Cid: So this…is outer space…man…it's the real thing…I' really in outer space. So long, Shinra # 26.

The rocket continued its flight, higher and higher towards Meteor…

The collision caused a flash of light that was seen by people all over the Planet. In Midgar, Corel, Cosmo Canyon…

When the light faded…

Meteor was still heading towards the Planet, unaltered.

On board the Highwind…

Cloud: So, the Rocket couldn't blow up Meteor…

Genesis: In that case, I doubt the fact that we have the Huge Materia with us would've made much of a difference.

Tifa: We shouldn't worry! We need to think!

Cid: Hey! The girl's right! You start worryin' and there's no stoppin' it! Things just start fallin' apart and get worse and worse.

Barret: You're pretty damn optimistic! You up to somethin'?

Cid: Yeah, I been thinkin' about this and that. All the time we been up here lookin' at the Planet. I been thinkin' even when we were floatin' in the ocean in that escape pod.

Zack: Yeah…there's a lot to think about.

Cloud: no matter where we go, nothing'll change.

Cid: Maybe you're right. But I came up with something different. I always thought this Planet was so huge. But lookin' at it from space, I realized it's so small. We're just floatin' in the dark…kind of makes you feel powerless. On top of that it's got Sephiroth festerin' inside it like a sickness. That's why I say this Planet's still a kid. A little kid sick and trembling in the middle of this huge universe. Someone's gotta protect it. Ya follow me? That someone is us.

Tifa: Cid…that's beautiful.

Barret: Yo! Cid! You even got to me! So, now what? How're we gonna protect the Planet from Meteor?

Cid: ………..I'm still thinkin' about that.

All: -_-

Aerith: Oh! I hear something! Listen!

They could hear screams, neither male nor feminine. It didn't sound like a human…

Tifa: Is that…the Planet's cries?

Nanaki: Oh! Why don't we go see Grandfather at Cosmo Canyon? He'll probably know something!

They directed the ship towards Cosmo Canyon…


	52. Return to the Forgotten City

Chapter 52: Return to the Forgotten City

They landed in Cosmo Canyon, and the party headed for the Observatory.

Bugenhagen: What to do? Have you lost your way? When that happens we each have to take a good long look at ourselves. There's always something in the deepest reaches of our hearts. Something buried, or something forgotten. Remember it…whatever that is, must certainly be what you are all looking for…

Zack: Easier said than done.

Bugenhagen: It must be there. Look harder! Do you see it? What is it that you are searching for?

Cait Sith: Nope. Not a thing. Naw. Can't come up with a thing.

Yuffie: Me either! I don't get any of this!

Zack: Aerith, you said you were the only one who could stop Sephiroth's Meteor…

Aerith: Yes, because only I could perform the magic.

Barret: We ain't no Ancients, if that's what ya mean.

Cloud: That's it!

Aerith: What's it?

Cloud: Aerith, what do you know that we don't? Why did you want to face Sephiroth there, without running away?

Aerith: Because…I was ready to save the Planet? I wanted to do the right thing. That's why I went there.

Bugenhagen: Perhaps I'll have you take me there.

Nanaki: You're going, too?

Bugenhagen: What's so surprising about that? Even I want to get out from time to time and see the outside world. I wonder what did it? I haven't felt like this in ages.

Aerith: The Planet is calling you. It's that simple.

Cid: Yeah, hoo boy, the planet calling…right.

Bugenhagen: Ho Ho Hoooo. Then let's go.

Aerith: Oh, right, Bugenhagen…we have some Huge Materia…

Zack: It's pretty fragile.

Cloud: We need a safe place to keep it.

Bugenhagen: Why not put it in my solar system?

After that was said and done, they boarded the Highwind.

Bugenhagen: Hm, hmm, hmm!...smells like machinery. I love this smell. Of course, I also love the smell of nature, too…hm? Is the deck up there? Then I'll be on the deck just passing the time. I can feel the workings of the Planet in the smell of the wind. I also feel the greatness of man's wisdom and the knowledge in the smell of the machinery…well, bye for now.

Bugenhagen went up to the deck.

The Highwind descended on the Northern Continent, and Zack, Tifa, Aerith, Cloud, Vincent, and Yuffie entered the City of the Ancients once again. They investigated the old coliseum.

Bugenhagen: This is…yes…exactly…

Cloud: Are you getting something?

Bugenhagen: Give me a moment.

He studied the crystal-like artifact on the central platform. The party crossed the bridge and stood there with him.

Bugenhagen: The knowledge of the Ancients swirling around here is telling me one thing. The Planet's in a crisis…a crisis beyond human power or endless time. It says, when the time comes, we must search for 'Holy'.

Cloud: Holy?

Zack: Hey, Aerith, didn't you say…

Aerith: Holy, the Ultimate White Magic.

Bugenhagen: Holy might stand against Meteor, as our last hope to save the planet. If a soul seeking Holy reaches the planet, it will appear. Meteor, WEAPON, everything will disappear. Perhaps, even ourselves.

Yuffie: What!? We'll be wiped away with everything else?

Bugenhagen: It is up to the Planet. What is best for the Planet. What is bad for the Planet. All that is bad will vanish, erased from existence. I wonder which we humans are?

Zack: How do we… 'search for Holy'?

Bugenhagen: Speak to the Planet. All magic requires materia…just as Meteor has been summoned by the Black MAteria, so too, must Holy be summoned by the White Materia, bonding the Planet to humans. If one's wish to save the Planet from Meteor reaches the Planet, the materia will glow a pale green, and Holy will be summoned.

Aerith: I had the White Materia…but it fell off the altar when Zack saved me from Sephiroth…

Bugenhagen: Look!

They looked into the crystal.

Bugenhagen: Ancients' writing.

Cloud: Can you read it?

Bugenhagen: No…but, perhaps…

He looked at Aerith.

Aerith: Well…I'll try…

She studied it for a moment.

Aerith: I may be an Ancient, but I haven't really learned how to read it. The best I could guess that is says is something like, "Unlock the cage to release the melody within. Thus shall you be carried to days gone by."

Zack: Unlock?

Aerith: With a key, I'd guess.

Vincent: But…unlock what?

Aerith: The cage containing the melody…a music box?

Bugenhagen: Look over there!

On a distant platform, was an ancient-looking instrument. It resembled a harp, with the strings between two small pillars.

Aerith: My mother once gave me this strange-looking rod. I first thought it was a kind of stone staff, but she told me it was 'the key'.

Bugenhagen took it, and floated over to the distant platform.

Bugenhagen: Observe.

He stuck the 'key' into the ancient instrument, and…

The key turned around, spinning, and striking the small wind chimes. Suddenly, a large wave of water descended, covering the central platform.

Aerith: It's beautiful…just like a small house, with watery walls and a ceiling!

Yuffie: Ya gotta hand it to 'em Ancients!

They entered the 'water house', and looked into the crystal…

Bugenhagen: You see, the water is a screen to project an image! The image is projected by the crystal!

Zack: What kind of image?

Aerith: the melody shall carry you to days gone by…it shows visions of the past!

Bugenhagen: Look at the image on the water!

The water showed the scene on the altar, where Sephiroth nearly killed Aerith and instead implaed Zack, then vanished. It showed the White Materia tumbling off the altar into the water below…it then showed the materia on the sea floor…glowing green.

Cloud: It's…glowing.

Bugenhagen: It's pale green!!

Zack: You knew all along, didn't you, Aerith? That's why only you could stop Sephiroth…because only an Ancient could summon Holy…

Aerith: I'm just glad…it worked…

Zack hugged her.

Zack: You did it!

Cloud: But…why isn't Holy moving?

Bugenhagen: something is blocking it, getting in its way.

Cloud: ……..Him……..He's the only one powerful enough……Sephiroth…where are you?

They exited the water, when Cloud's PHS rang. Cloud put it on speaker.

Cloud: Yeah?

Cait Sith: Sorry. I was a little surprised.

Zack: What happened?

Cait Sith: Remember the Junon Cannon? Rufus moved it.

Yuffie: That big thing? Moved it where? Why?

Cait Sith: Rufus want to destroy Sephiroth with it. The cannon operates on Huge Materia, but since the Huge Materia was already used in the Rocket Plan…Rufus moved it to a place where Materia…no, where Mako is gathered.

Zack: Don't tell me…

All: Midgar.

In Midgar, the Cannon had been connected to Shinra Headquarters itself. In the President's Office…

Rufus: That's why, Reeve. It's your job to adjust the reactor's output.

Reeve: I see…

Scarlet: Hah, hah, hah! Don't worry about adjusting it, Reeve. Once you open it all the way, everything will go full speed!

Heidegger: Gya hah, hah, hah! The President's sure done it this time! If we can only defeat Sephiroth, the idea that Meteor will also disappear is based on different objectives!

Scarlet: Please remember, Mr. President…it was my idea to fire Mako reactor powered shells.

Rufus: Will the shells really reach the far northern border?

Scarlet: Ah, hah hah! Of course! But Mr. President, please do not call it a Mako cannon. This new weapon will be called……The Sister Ray!


	53. Return to Midgar

_One of my favorite parts of the game…_

Chapter 53: Return to Midgar

The party reached the airship, but before they could board, the Planet began shaking.

Cloud: Wh, what the…!?

From the sea north of Midgar, rose…DIAMOND WEAPON! It headed straight for Midgar! The party boarded the airship, and on board....

Lights flashed, and an alarm went off.

Cid: What's wrong?

Engineer: It's a strange signal!

Cid: From where?

The engineer turned towards Cait Sith.

Engineer: It's coming from this…person (?)

Cait Sith: Wow! Hey! That was a surprise! The controls went crazy. This ain't good…WEAPON came out of the sea and is heading straight for Midgar.

Zack: The cannon should stop him, right?

Cait Sith: I don't know if it's ready or not…

Barret: Hey! What's gonna happen to Marlene!?

Cait Sith: Doncha worry none, Marlene's in a safe place. She's with Aerith's mama.

Aerith: Where are they?

Cait Sith: they're in Kalm, where they'll be safe from WEAPON…but not Meteor.

Barret sighed, relieved.

Zack: Hey, we'll beat WEAPON ourselves!

Cid: What, you think we can win against that monster? We got a chance, right?

Cloud: Who knows? But, we gotta try!

Genesis: For the Planet…

Cissnei: And everyone on it!

All: To Midgar!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They landed the Highwind in the wasteland around Midgar, and waited for the DIAMOND WEAPON. It walked ashore, and saw them. The battle began!

It fired blasts of energy at them. Cloud attacked its legs, and Genesis and Zack flew in and attacked its head. Tifa pounded its legs alongside Cloud, and Yuffie, Cissnei, Barret, and Vincent all fired/threw their weapons at the head.

Yuffie: Nice shuriken!

Cissnei: Thanks!

Cid called in his ship.

Cid: fire away, boys!

The ship bombarded the monster with missiles, bombs, torpedoes, etc.

Yuffie: Say hello…to my big friend!

Yuffie summoned Leviathan, a giant sea serpent that caused a wave to rise up…and then fall right down on Diamond Weapon.

Zack: huh…so that's Leviathan…

Genesis used Apocalypse, and Zack flew higher, then used Meteor Shots. Aerith used Ultima on the monster, and Cloud started running around the monster at high speed, slashing everywhere, ending in an explosion (Omnislash). Barret charged up, then let loose a huge fireball (Big Shot). Vincent turned into Chaos, and slashed through the monster with a dark, shadowy claw (Satan saber). Yuffie threw her weapon at the monster, which was hit by an explosion upon impact as Yuffie blasted it with a powerful beam (All Creation). The monster stomped on them, shot out energy blasts, and even brought down a huge, dark orb of gravity. Red XIII howled into the sky, bringing down bursts of light (Cosmo Memory). Finally, Genesis and Zack lifted Cloud into the air. Cloud brought his sword down on the monster (Braver), Zack slashed it multiple times (Chain Slash), and Genesis cast energy orbs at it. Then the three joined together, holding hands, and in an aerial, triangular formation.

Zack/Cloud/Genesis: DELTA ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

From the space in the triangle, a light started glowing, and a very, very, VERY large triangular beams shot out, piercing the monster's heart, sending it falling…

…and it got back up.

Zack: What the hell!?

Barret: Thass one hard-ass monster.

Yuffie: Ok, can we go, NOW!?

They ran back to the airship.

Cait Sith: Get us outta here, Cid! Something big, REALLY big's comin'!

Cid: Wha!?

Cloud/Zack: The Cannon!

Cid: OH, SHIT! GET US OUTTA HERE!

Pilot: YES, SIR!!!!!!

The Highwind quickly pulled up, above Midgar.

At the Shinra HQ…

In the President's Office, the phone rang.

Rufus: Yes, what's our status?

Heidegger: Hah, hah, hah, Mr. President, preparations for the Sister Ray are now in order.

Scarlet: Hah, hah, hah! Anytime is fun.

Rufus: Fire.

The Sister Cannon prepared to fire. All of the Mako Reactors, each one fully repaired and operational, fed power to the Cannon in the center of the city. The Cannon charged up…..

….and let loose a massive blast of energy, straight at Diamond Weapon!

Diamond Weapon itself charged up….

…..and fired its own missiles!

On the Highwind….

Tifa: What's the WEAPON firing at?

Nanaki: MIDGAR!

The cannon's blast pierce the WEAPON, going right through it!

Barret: Damn…

Nanaki: It went right through WEAPON…

Cloud: They're aiming for the Northern Crater! The barrier!

Sure enough, the cannon's blast reached the Northern continent, and collided with the barrier, shattering it to pieces.

At Shin-Ra HQ…

Operator: Sir! WEAPON's been defeated!! The barrier has disappeared!

Rufus: Excellent.

Operator: Sir! A mass of high density energy is heading towards Midgar!

Rufus: WHAT!?

The missiles fired by Diamond Weapon were at such a height that they were in the direction of the top floor of Shinra HQ—Rufus' office!

Rufus: So, then…this it…

The missiles collided with the top floor. The explosion was massive, and in a single blast, the last of the Shinra family was gone.

On the Highwind…

Zack: Let's check out the crater!

The Highwind approached the crater…

Cloud: The barrier is gone…

Zack: Cid, can we take the Airship inside?

Cid: Huh? He's my student, ain't he!? Of course he can go anywhere!

Zack: Oh, right.

Cait Sith started looking uneasy.

Barret: Yo, Cait Sith! Now what?

Cait Sith: Hold it! Scarlet! Heidegger! What's going on?

In the board room of Shinra HQ…

Heidegger: Strange. I can't reach the President!

Reeve: Not the President. To Sister Ray!

Scarlet: Ha, ha, ha. What is it, Reeve? You're speaking strangely.

Reeve: None of that matters! The reactor's output is increasing all by itself!

Scarlet: Ww, wait a minute. That's not wise! It must be cool for 3 hours or it won't work. Reeve, shut off the machine!

Reeve: We can't do that! It's inoperable!

"Someone has switched the machine over to mainframe operation! We can't operate it from here."

Reeve: What about the mainframe? Who!? Hey, call the mainframe!

Heidegger: huh? Why are you giving me orders?

Reeve: I don't give a damn about the details!!

At the cannon's controls…

Hojo: Ha, ha, ha…just you wait, Sephiroth. I'll give you all the mako you want.

Reeve: Hojo, STOP! The cannon, no, Midgar itself is in danger!

Hojo: Ha, ha, ha…one or two Midgars? It's a small price to pay.

Reeve: Hojo! HOJO!!

Hojo: Show me…Sephiroth. It should be near…ha, ha, ha…go beyond the powers of science…before your presence, science is powerless…I hate it, but I'll concede to it. Just…let me see it. Ha, ha, ha…

Back on the Highwind…

Barret: YO! Do somethin'! Ya big cat!

Cait Sith: We're sunk. Hojo's doing this on his own…

Reeve's voice came out of Cait Sith this time.

Reeve: I don't like this any more than you do.

Barret: Reeve Tuesti! So, you're behind Cait Sith!

Reeve: No point hiding anymore…

Zack: Reeve, can't you stop the reactors?

Cait Sith: No.

Barret: You're with Shinra, ain't ya? Why's it impossible!?

Cid: You're not tryin' ta double cross us again, are ya?

Cait Sith: I can't make you trust me…

Cid: You even hear what I'm sayin'? If yer a man, a human being, ya gotta do somethin'!

Cait Sith: If we shut down the reactors, all hell will break loose!

Cid: Why? Can't you just shut off the valve?

Cait Sith: Yeah, it's easy to shut off the reactors' pipe valves…but the reactor made a path for the energy to escape from below. Once you open that, everything'll blast out.

Barret: An explosion!?

Cait Sith: Stronger than the Number 1 Reactor's!

Barret: Damn…!

Cait Sith: forget about that…the CANNON! We've got to get to Midgar! That's the first thing!!

Cloud: We've gotta stop Hojo.

Zack: Alright, payback time!

Vincent: I've been looking forward to this.

In the boardroom…

Reeve: Cloud, Zack, and the others are on their way. Stay out of the way!

Heidegger: Ghaa haah hah hah! Don't be so ludicrous! I don't recall you giving me any orders! The Peace Preservation will give their best effort to make the enemy retreat! Because of them, I…I…!

Reeve: That's a private matter…

Heidegger: The President is dead! We're doing things my way! Ghaa hah hah!

Scarlet: Ha, ha, ha. Heidegger! Now I'm going to use the new weapon!

Two soldiers entered and grabbed Reeve around the arms.

Reeve: Hey! Wait!!

The soldiers led Reeve away.

On the Highwind…

Cid: Alright! Move this hunk a' junk! Destination: Midgar!

The Highwind flew to Midgar…when they were directly above it…

Barret: Midgar's under martial law. There'll be no way we could slip into the slums.

Cid started laughing.

Cid: Damn, when ya gonna stop underestimatin' me!? We got Highwind! We even got %$^#&*^ PARACHUTES! WE'RE DIVIN' IN!!!!!

They headed for the deck…

On deck…

Genesis and Zack unfurled their wings, and Zack and Genesis picked up Aerith and Cissnei, respectively.

Cloud jumped off first.

Cloud: Here we go!!!

Cid: YEEHAW!!!!!!!!!!

Barret: GERONIMO!!!!!!!

Yuffie: WEEEEE!!!!!

Zack: YEEEHAW!!!!!!

Everyone without wings (everyone else besides Genesis and Zack) landed safely due to their parachutes. The two angels joined them.

Cait Sith: Heidegger's comin' after us. It's dangerous here. We'll go underground!

They saw that they were in an alley in Sector 8. At the end of the alley was a trapdoor, painted like the same cobblestones that made up the road.

Cait Sith: This is where we go in. Usually, it's for Shinra personnel only…Let's go!

Cait Sith jumped in, followed by the others.

They were in a gigantic underground area. The place was huge! After climbing up and down ladders, they finally came to a set of stairs leading up. At the top was the entrance to a tunnel. They entered, and came upon a very, very, very long tunnel. They heard someone behind them…

Elena: Here they are. Hmm, I think it's okay to ignore orders, what do you think, guys?

Reno: Well, with Midgar in a state of chaos, I doubt anyone would actually NOTICE….

Rude: ……..didn't see anything…….

Zack: Thanks, guys.

Cissnei: You're the best!

Reno: Yeah, so, why not come back?

Cissnei: When all this is over, I probably will.

Reno: Get to the cannon! We'll take care of Heidegger's goons!

The Turks ran off.

Cloud: Okay, let's go!

They continued down the tunnel, until they came to a fork. They took the left fork, and arrived in a separate part of Sector 8. They could see that they had just come out of the train tunnel, and they climbed the radio tower above to get to the streets of Sector 8. However, as they began to continue along the street, the ground shook. They turned around to see…

Zack: What the?

They were facing a giant robot at least 20 feet tall. A small piece near the head opened, revealing a cockpit with Scarlet and Heidegger at the controls.

Heidegger: Gyaaa haaa, haaa!!! So they really showed up! You sure treated us like dogs up to now!!

Scarlet: You killed off a lot of my precious soldiers! You, Zack Fair, eluded them in the wasteland, and I owe you, girl, for Junon!

Heidegger: Gyaaa, haaa, haaa!!! But let's see how you do against anti-Weapon artillery!

Scarlet: You guys are worthless, but my proud creation is a sure thing! I'll show you the destructive power of the Proud Clod!

The Proud Clod shot gas out of its knee. The party coughed, choking on it, until Vincent fired at the leg, knocking off the gas cannon.

From there, they attacked it. The Proud Clod fired machine guns and rays at them, and they fired their guns, shurikens, etc. at it. Cloud, Zack and Genesis used Delta Attack, blowing off its chestpiece. The Proud Cloud shot a laser out of it wrist. It created a crater in the ground where Zack had been. Zack then flew up to the head and used Braver to stab it. Cloud cast Ultima on the interior that was exposed due to the chestpiece being blown off. Barret fired a Big Shot into the opening, and Vincent as Chaos fired a dark, shadowy blast in there. By now, the Proud Clod had started shortcircuiting, and fell to the ground.

Zack: Look out!

The Proud Clod had one last trick: A cannon attached to its back now slid upward and over its head!

The cannon fired on them, blowing them back, as the Proud Clod got back up. Genesis used Apocalypse, and Cloud Zack hurled comets at the robot. Tifa punched and kicked at the tin can, and Aerith summoned Phoenix, burning the robot's metal. The Proud Clod started sparking.

Scarlet: Not that! This is the Proud Clod……….!?

Heidegger: Whooooooa!!

The Proud Clod exploded. Huge chunks of metal rained down on the streets. The party quickly got out of the way.

Zack: I don't think we'll be seeing those two again.

They continued through Sector 8, to the Fountain Plaza.

Zack: Well, well, talk about déjà vu!

Cissnei: You said it!

Zack: Although…I don't remember THAT being there.

They looked up to see a HUGE platform, with stairs leading down to Sector 8.

Vincent: That must be where the cannon controls are. Let's go.

They ascended the stairs, and when they got to the top, they ran forward to the controls, where they found…

Vincent: Hojo!

Cloud: Stop right there!!

Hojo: Oh…the failure.

Cloud: At least remember my name! It's Cloud!

Hojo: Every time I see you, I…it pains me that I had so little scientific sense…I evaluated you as a failed project. But, you are the only one that succeeded as a Sephiroth clone. Heh, heh, heh…I'm even beginning to hate myself.

Zack: Stop this nonsense!

Hojo: Nonsense? Oh, this? Ha, ha, ha…Sephiroth seems to be counting on the energy. So I'm going to lend him a hand.

Cloud: Why!? Why do that!?

Hojo: Quit asking me why, you moron! Hmm…actually, you might be cut out to be a scientist. Energy level is at…83%. It's taking too long. My son is in need of power and help. That's the only reason.

Zack: Your son?

Tifa: You don't mean…

Hojo: Ha, ha, ha…although he doesn't know. Ha, ha, ha…HA, HA, HA…!! What will Sephiroth think when he finds out I'm his father!? Always looking down on me like that. HA, HA, HA…!!

Genesis: Sephiroth is your son!?

Vincent: …!

All: You're insane!

Genesis: Poor Sephiroth…I pity him…even when he was sane…he never knew…that his father was such a monster!

Hojo: Nice to see you too, Genesis. I see you're no longer degrading.

Genesis: It's my reward for doing the right thing.

Hojo: Hmph, morality has no place in the scientific community! Whatever benefits, or destroys humanity, is still a great discovery! Ha, ha, ha…I offered the woman with my child to Professor Gast's Jenova Project. When Sephiroth was still in the womb, we took the cells of Jenova…HA, HA, HA!!

Vincent: You……!

Cloud: I can't believe you're the one who did this…the illusionary crime against Sephiroth…

Hojo: Heee, hee, hee, hee! No, you're wrong! It's my desire as a scientist! Heee, hee, hee, hee!

Vincent: I was…wrong. The one that should have slept was…you, Hojo!

Hojo: I…was defeated by my desire to become a scientist. I lost the last time as well. I've injected Jenova's cells into my own body! Heee, hee, hee! Here are…….Heee, hee, hee! My results!

Hojo threw a capsule down, releasing two mutated creatures.

Zack and Cloud began by unleashing meteors on Hojo and his creatures.

Vincent: I'll show you what you've truly done, Hojo! Your own creation…

Vincent roared, changing into…

A nightmarish creature, wielding a deadly chainsaw, and wearing a horrific-looking hockey mask, out of which glowed two piercing red eyes.

Hellmasker: …will destroy you!

Hellmasker swung his chainsaw, cutting through Hojo.

Hojo: Let's see…how the mako juice is reacting!

Hojo transformed into a mutated monster himself!

Hellmasker cut through him, creating large gashes. Tifa pummeled him, and Cloud, Zack, and Genesis slashed him.

The mutant Hojo exploded, revealing an alien-like creature.

Hellmasker unleashed a dark orb which shot out dark energy everywhere, exploding around Hojo.

Hellmasker: It's time for your nightmares to come to life!

Mutant Hojo: AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!!!!!!

Hojo imploded, melting, literally withering away…

Hellmasker changed back into Vincent.

Vincent: Good riddance.


	54. Preparation

_Whoa! It's almost over! Unbelievable!_

Chapter 54: Preparation

Back on board the Highwind…

Cloud: so, Meteor's gonna fall in about…

Nanaki: seven days. That's what Grandfather said.

Zack: Nanaki, you miss him, don't you?

Nanaki: Yes…

Cloud: Barret, you wanna see Marlene, right?

Barret: Don't ask me that.

Zack: We'll beat Sephiroth…

Cloud: But, if we don't release the power of Holy in seven days…

Genesis: There won't be a Planet left to protect…I'll have been brought back…for nothing.

Cissnei: Genesis…

Barret: Hey, now…don't be thinkin' you're gonna lose before ya even fight!

Cloud/Zack: NO!

Cloud: I mean…what are we fighting for? Save the planet, sure. But, is that all? For me, it's personal. I wanna beat Sephiroth and settle my past.

Tifa: It's personal for me too. Nibelheim was my home…

Zack: Gongaga was mine, and Aerith almost died…

Cloud: I think we're all fighting for ourselves. For ourselves, and that someone or something most important to us.

Barret: You're right…it sounds cool sayin' it's to save the planet…but, I was the one who came up with the idea to blow the reactor. Even if it didn't kill nobody…lookin' back, either way, that wasn't the right way to do things. At first, it was revenge for Corel. But now…I'm fightin' for Marlene. I want her to grow up in a Planet that'll welcome her, provide for her…

Zack: Go see her. She's in Kalm, right?

Cloud: All of you, go find your reason to fight.

Cid: What if we don't come back?

Zack: Can't fight without a reason.

Cloud: So, if you don't come back, we understand.

Barret went to Kalm and visited Marlene, along with Zack and Aerith, who came to see Elmyra. They informed her they'd be getting married if they survived Sephiroth and Meteor. She wept with joy and wished them luck.

Cid visited Shera, and asked, if he came back alive from fighting Sephiroth, if she'd marry him. She tearfully accepted.

Cait Sith visited the slums and vowed to protect the people there. He was welcomed.

Nanaki saw Bugenhagen, and promised he'd fight for him and the Canyon.

Vincent visited the cave where Lucrecia lingered, and told her about Sephiroth, and how he promised to set things right.

Yuffie visited her father in Wutai and promised to help out there afterwards.

Genesis and Cissnei visited the remains of Banora. They found and restored Genesis' old house, so they'd have a place to come back to.

Now, only Cloud and Tifa were left.

Cloud: What are you going to do, Tifa?

Tifa: Did you forget? I'm…all alone. I don't have anywhere to go.

Cloud: You're not alone…I'm with you.

They left the Airship and stood on the plains together.

Tifa: Everyone's gone…

Cloud: Yeah, we don't have anywhere or anyone to go home to.

Tifa: You're right…but…I'm sure someday…they'll come back, don't you think?

Cloud: Hmm…I wonder…? Everyone has an irreplaceable something they're holding on to…but this time, our opponent…

Tifa: Hmm…that's right, even if no one comes back. As long as I'm with you…as long as you're by my side…I won't give up, even if I'm scared.

Cloud: Tifa…

Tifa: No matter how close we are…we were far apart…before this. But when we were in the Lifestream surrounded by all those screams of anguish, I thought I heard your voice…sniff…you probably don't remember this…but deep in my heart I heard you calling my name…or at least I thought I did…

Cloud: I see…I think I've heard about it, too. At that time, it was Tifa's voice…

Tifa: Cloud…? Do you think the stars can hear us? Do you think they see how hard we're fighting for them?

Cloud: I dunno…but…whether they are or not, we still have to do what we can. And believe in ourselves…I'll find the answer someday. Until then, I'll never give up.

Tifa: You're right…

Cloud: Let's get some sleep…

Tifa: Yeah…

That night, they slept on the plains, side by side…and discovered their true feelings…

Cloud: It's almost dawn…

Tifa: mmm…good morning, Cloud. Please, just give me a little longer…

She leaned her head on Cloud's shoulder.

Tifa: Give me this one moment…

Cloud smiled, content…

Later, that day, when they were awake, they reentered the airship.

Tifa: It seems too big for just us two.

Cloud: It'll be okay. I'll make a big enough ruckus for everyone!

Zack: Don't forget me!

Aerith: Me too!

Cloud: Zack! Aerith!

Suddenly, they heard noises from the bridge. They felt the ship move, and raced to the bridge, where they found…

Cloud: Cid! Barret!

Tifa: Cait Sith! Nanaki!

Cloud: Vincent!

Vincent: You seem surprised. Am I unwelcome?

Cloud: No…it's just…you seemed…cold at times

Vincent: That's just how I am. Sorry.

Barret: Guess that's everyone.

Nanaki: Yuffie's missing.

Zack: I doubt she'll show up.

Barret: Least this time she didn't steal our materia.

Yuffie dropped from the ceiling.

Yuffie: Surprise!!! I'm not letting you hog all the action!

Cloud: Welcome back.

Yuffie: Thanks, I'll be in the hall…airsick…

Cloud: Thanks for coming back, everyone.

Barret: We didn' come back for your spiky-headed ass! We came to fight fer our special someones!

Cloud: This is! Destination: North Cave. Target…

All: SEPHIROTH!

Zack: Let's go!

Cid pulled a lever, and the propellers on the Highwind fell off, replaced by rocket engines!

Cid: YEEEHAW!!!!!!! Uh-oh! I'm losin' control! Some kinda force!

The three engineers came and helped steady Cid.

Cid: Get the hell outta here, flunkies! Didn't I tell you to go home!?

Engineer 1: Yes, sir. This is our home!!

Cid: Oh ma--…stop trying to act so cool. All right, you jokers! Hold me down with everything you got! GERONIMO!!!!!

The Highwind plummeted towards the crater…


	55. The Battle for the Planet

_It's the final chapter, but fear not! There shall be an Epilogue!_

Chapter 55: The Battle for the Planet

The Highwind landed on the edge of the very center of the crater, which was now _considerably_ deeper, extending thousands of miles below the surface. The party climbed down the ladder, and they began their descent. They slid down the wall of the crater, and were in the interior. They slowly worked their way down. It felt like being in a vertical tunnel, like the secret staircase in Shinra Mansion, only much, much, much longer. They continued their descent through a multi-layered area, fighting off monsters big and small. They soon came to cave-like area, with both stalagmites and stalactites.

Zack: Looks like the road splits in two…

Genesis: Then, we'll have to split up.

Cloud: I'll take Vincent, Yuffie, Tifa, Zack, and Aerith with me to the right.

Genesis: Then, Cissnei, Barret, Cid, Cait Sith, and Nanaki shall come with me to the left.

Zack: Don't go dyin' on us!

Cloud: We gotta get through to Sephiroth!

Cid: Ha! Sephiroth'll be dead by the time y'all catch up!

Cid ran off.

Yuffie: Oh man…it almost seems like the last chapter for 'Materia Hunter Yuffie'.

Vincent: I won't let anything happen to you.

Nanaki: The Planet itself rests in our hands…

Nanaki followed Cid.

Cait Sith: I'm glad to have met you all!

Cait Sith followed Nanaki and Cid.

Barret: Looks like our last big job!

Barret followed Cait Sith, Nanaki, and Cid.

Genesis: Good luck.

Cissnei: You can do it, Zack!

They headed down the left path.

Cloud: It's time to end this!

Cloud, Yuffie, Vincent, Zack, Tifa, and Aerith proceeded down the right path, descending a long, curved path that twisted around a pillar. At the bottom was an eerie-looking area resembling a graveyard. However, it was filled with what looked like the shattered remains of giant eggshells. They saw what looked like a flame and approached it. They walked along the skeletal spine of a long-deceased giant dragon, descending even further. Finally they came upon the very bottom of the crater, a ring of rock platforms surrounding a pool of mako hundreds of feet below them.

Zack: No way…

Cloud: Then Sephiroth…is actually in the CORE of the Planet!

Tifa: Amazing…

They met up with the others.

Cloud: So, this is the actual center of the Planet?

Nanaki: We finally made it here…

Tifa: This is….

Aerith: I'm ready.

Zack: Let's do it!

Cloud: All right, everyone, let's mosey.

Cid: Damn! Stop sayin' it like a wimp! Can't you say 'move out!' or somethin'?

Zack: I dunno, I kinda like it…

Cloud: Move out!!

Genesis: It's finally time…

Cissnei: We can do it…

Suddenly, they heard a roar…

Barret: What?

An army of monsters moved towards them!

Nanaki: Look at the number…

Cid: %#^! They're comin' out in full force!

Barret: Cloud, Zack, Genesis! You guys go! We'll hold 'em off and meet up wit'yall later!

Tifa: Right, Aerith, Cissnei, and I are coming too, right girls?

Aerith/Cissnei: Right!

Yuffie: Hey, I'm coming too!

Vincent: Don't think you can leave me so easily, Yuffie…

Nanaki: Then Cid, Barret, Cait Sith, and I shall hold them off.

So, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Aerith, Genesis, Cissnei, Vincent, and Yuffie left Cid, Barret, Cait Sith, and Nanaki to fend off the monsters.

Cloud: Guys!

Zack: Later!

Genesis: Don't die on us yet!

Yuffie: We'll still need ya, later!

Cissnei: Good luck!

The smaller party headed further down, into the Planet…

They descended stepping stones that were floating in the air…

…and reached a large, floating platform.

Cloud: Where are we…?

They heard a strange noise…

Tifa: What!?

Yuffie: W…what was that?

Suddenly, a large, round monster rose from the Lifestream…

Cloud: Not again…

Zack: Jenova…!?

Vincent: Here it comes!

Jenova slashed at them with her tentacles, but Zack, Cloud, and Genesis countered by slicing them off. Vincent started shooting, and Yuffie and Cissnei began throwing their shurikens. Tifa generated a massive blast of energy at Jenova (Final Heaven) and Aerith cast a spell that strengthened them, making them totally invincible (Great Gospel). They all cast their respective summons (Phoenix, Shiva, Bahamut, Bahamut ZERO, Ifrit, Hades, Leviathan), and finally, Cloud cast Ultima, and in a blast of green light, Jenova had exploded. The platform shook, and the party fell…

Before them, they saw a light…

Aerith: Is this the light of Holy?

Suddenly, the light was obscured. It appeared to be covered in a red, organic substance…

Barret: Ow…damn!

Cloud: Barret!

They were standing on floating red organic platforms, where everyone had reunited.

Barret: So…everyone's together again?

Suddenly, Sephiroth appeared in front of Holy.

Cloud: Sephiroth!!

Sephiroth: Nice to see you again, Cloud. Ah, hello, girl. So, you survived the Reactor. Genesis? My, how the mighty have fallen, and Zack, I see you've finally found your wing. Excellent. This is a Reunion to remember!

Sephiroth blasted them away.

Barret: Ugh! Is this…the true power of Sephiroth?

Cid: Can't control my body…

They tried to reach Holy, but were blasted back.

Nanaki: My legs…my tail's about to tear off!!

Cait Sith: He's outta our league!

Yuffie: Can't…go on…

Cloud: We gotta…get to Holy…

Aerith: I summoned it, we've got to ensure it goes through!

Zack: This isn't the end!!

Cloud: Let's do it!

Sephiroth changed into a monstrous creature…

Cloud summoned Bahamut ZERO, which destroyed Sephiroth's arms.

Yuffie summoned Leviathan to damage the head.

Zack cast Ultima at the core, and Genesis did the same with Apocalypse.

Cloud performed Omnislash, and Tifa and Vincent summoned Alexander and Hades. Red XIII summoned Ifrit, and Cid threw a dynamite pack into the core. Cloud cast Ultima, and Sephiroth fell…

…and rose again as a One-Winged Angel!!!!

Sephiroth then transported Vincent, Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Zack, Cissnei, and Genesis to an otherworldly-looking plane…

Genesis used Apocalypse, followed by Delta Attack, and everyone summoned, with Cloud using Ultima. Vincent turned into Chaos, and attacked with a demonic-looking blade. Sephiroth seemed to have barely been weakened. Genesis used Apocalypse, Cissnei charged her shuriken with fire, Yuffie charged hers with lightning, and the two combined caused an explosion. Tifa used Final Heaven, and Aerith created a large shield around them.

Sephiroth slashed at them with his wing, knocking them back, and then blasted a blue energy beam at Cloud, hitting him, and making him fall to his knees. Sephiroth then summoned Supernova, a Planet-sized blast of pure energy, which burned them with the heat of the sun. Tifa knelt, panting, Cloud was on the ground, trying to get up, Aerith also knelt, weakened. Vincent and Yuffie were both on the ground, severely weakened. Genesis and Cissnei were also on the ground, feebly trying to rise again. Zack was on his knees, panting.

Zack: No! I …I won't…I won't…let it end… here!

Zack ran at Sephiroth, slashing him 20 times. Zack then flew into the air, launching meteors down at Sephiroth, which circled around him. Finally, Zack activated a pentagram underneath Sephiroth, similar to the one Genesis used for Apocalypse, except this one was a mystical blue. Beams of energy shot out from the border of the pentagram, each one hitting a meteor, and the center of the pentagram generated a massive amount of energy, and let it loose, piercing through Sephiroth and exploding all the meteors around him, ending in a cataclysmic explosion.

When the smoke had cleared, Sephiroth had fallen.

Sephiroth: Impossible…what…was that…power…?

Zack: That…was Armageddon.

Sephiroth: This…is not…the end!

Sephiroth rushed at Zack at light speed for a desperate last attack, but was stopped…by a crimson rapier.

Genesis: To quote a monster…You will rot.

Genesis slashed through Sephiroth's razor-sharp wing, and through him.

Sephiroth: You think…you won in the end…Genesis…? Arrogant…failure…

Sephiroth started withering away, like dust blown away by wind, until he was gone.

They now stood on the cliff overlooking the mako pool, just outside the entrance into the Planet.

Cloud: That's it. We've done all we can.

Genesis: Our part is over.

Barret: Wait! What about Holy? What's gonna happen to the Planet?

Aerith: We'll have to see for ourselves.

Zack: Isn't the rest up to the Planet?

Tifa: You're right. We've done all we can.

Cloud: All right, then. Let's go home proud, and let what happens, happen.

They began to leave, until it was just Zack, Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa. Suddenly, there was a flash…

Tifa: What!?

Cloud: It can't be…he's still here…

Zack: After all that!?

The cliff broke away, and Cloud fell into the Lifestream.

All: CLOUD!!!!

Cloud was carried further and further down, through a maze of tunnels, into a dark realm where he met Sephiroth, human and with nothing but his Masamune.

Cloud: THIS IS FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE! TIFA! AERITH! GONGAGA! NIBELHEIM! ME!!!

Cloud slashed through Sephiroth once, twice, a total of fifteen times. As he slashed, he became a human blur, moving so fast it seemed there were two or three Clouds at once. Sephiroth slumped, defeated. He rose into the air, covered in his own blood, and exploded.

The Lifestream surrounded Cloud.

Cloud: Lifestream?

Suddenly, he saw a hand reaching towards him.

Cloud: Tifa!

He grabbed Tifa's hand, just as the cliff below her crumbled away, and with his other hand, gripped the ledge above them, his arm around Tifa, and dragged them onto it. On the other side of the crater…

Barret: Hey, y'all!

Cloud: Hey, where are Vincent and Yuffie!

Cid: Don'tcha worry, none, they're safe!

Cait Sith: I had to ask 'em to lend a hand with refugees, that's all! They're in Midgar!

Zack: But, now what?

Nanaki: Holy should be moving soon…

Cid: Oh, Lady Luck, don't fail me now!

Suddenly, the crater trembled, as the Highwind dove into it, descending towards them. They hurriedly boarded, and quickly flew out of it as the crater erupted, energy spewing out like a volcano.

Cid: Shit!!!

He hit a switch, causing the Highwind to perform an evasive maneuver with a hidden rocket engine.

In Kalm…

Marlene got up from the table and looked out the window, to be greeted by Meteor about to drop on Midgar. Tendrils descended from Meteor, ripping apart Midgar, the slums and above. Suddenly, a bright light shone, and a light blue blast appeared, severing the tendrils, as Meteor descended, onto Holy, which was too close, and Meteor passed through it like a rock through water, rippling Holy.

Cloud: Hey! Vincent! Yuffie!

Genesis: It doesn't matter where they go…the entire Planet will die from Meteor.

Barret: Wait a second! We can't let that happen!

Cait Sith: I had everyone take refuge in the slums, but…

Nanaki: It's too late. Holy's causing more harm than good.

Suddenly, they saw a green pillar of energy burst from the ground. More joined it.

Barret: What the hell?

Cloud: It's the Lifestream.

The Lifestream joined with Holy, pushing back Meteor…

"_That's it?" you ask? No, read more below…_

Epilogue

After Meteor was destroyed, and Holy vanished, along with the Lifestream, Midgar had been pretty much destroyed. Thousands lost their lives due to Meteorfall. The survivors, along with the heroes of the Planet, had built the town of Edge on the other side of the wasteland surrounding Midgar.

Cloud and Zack ran "Fair Strife" Delivery Service alongside their new wives, Tifa and Aerith, who had set up a new "Seventh Heaven", and the family of four had taken in Denzel, a boy who had lost his mother in Meteorfall, and Marlene, while Barret went to search for an energy source that _wouldn't_ harm the Planet. Yuffie and Vincent traveled the Planet, always on the move, as "Good Samaritans" of sorts. Yuffie was always on the lookout for Materia along the way. Cid traveled back to Rocket Town in the Highwind, and married Shera as he had promised. Later, he and his crew discovered a new airship that was even better than the Highwind. He named it the Shera. Genesis and Cissnei returned to Banora, and helped rebuild Mideel, since the two towns were on the same island. Genesis flooded the hole leading to the Banora Underground, giving Banora Village a new lake, and to forever seal off his past. Nanaki returned home to Cosmo Canyon to guard the people there as their new Warrior of the Moon, like Seto before him. Cait Sith, or rather, Reeve Tuesti, moved to Edge, where he became a sort of "social worker", looking after the city alongside his favorite cat.

_And a special surprise: stay tuned for the next story: Advent of the Aftermath! See ya there!_


End file.
